<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remnants of Unity by Writemydaydreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005089">Remnants of Unity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writemydaydreams/pseuds/Writemydaydreams'>Writemydaydreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Manipulation, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writemydaydreams/pseuds/Writemydaydreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with the recent death of her grandfather, Kagome is set to take over running their family shrine. When she finds a journal left behind by her grandfather, the secret she finds inside will change her life forever. Now her life, the lives of her family, and the life of a new friend are all in danger. Nothing is as it seems and their enemies could be anywhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: 1973</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Prologue: 1973</p><p> </p><p>Two cars crawled along a poorly maintained road, lined by trees on either side. The green of the forest was spotted with the bright reds and oranges of early autumn, the colors highlighted by the setting sun.</p><p>In the first car, a father and son were having their last conversation.</p><p>“I think your mother is going to love the necklace you picked out.” Toga took a hand off the steering wheel and reached across the armrest to squeeze his youngest son’s shoulder. </p><p>Inuyasha scowled at the gesture and shrugged his shoulder to dislodge his father’s hand.  “Keh, don’t know why we couldn’t just send someone else to pick it up. Now all I can smell is that wolf shit you hired to follow us around.” He went back to staring out of the slightly tinted window at the trees passing barely ten feet away. “Like we need protecting anyway,” He mumbled under his breath but Toga’s superior hearing picked it up easily.</p><p>“The hired security isn’t just for us, son. You have to think about your mother’s safety as well. We can’t always be around to watch each other’s backs. Plus, Koga is an old friend and the best in the business; his men are some of the best fighters around.” Toga had both hands back on the wheel of the car now but kept trying to sneak glances at his surly son. There weren’t any lights along the pothole-ridden road they were traveling but his yokai senses allowed him to easily see in the fading light.</p><p>They weren’t far from the turn that would take them onto the private road that wound through their property and took them to their house nestled deep in the mountains. The abundance of potholes forced their speed down to almost a crawl. </p><p>“Who would even go after mom?” Inuyasha asked. “Hell, who would want to come after us? We spend most of our time hiding in the mountains.”</p><p>Toga sighed, debating whether to tell his son the real reason for the hired security. “Listen, things are a little more complicated than you know. Trust me, I’d rather have the security and not need it than need it and not have them. Nothing is more important to me than you and your mother’s safety.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know. I get it,” Inuyasha said. “It still didn’t have to be the wolf.” He squinted and sat up when the car behind them, occupied by their hired security, flipped their headlights on and flooded the interior of their car with light. “Did those fuckers flip on the high beams? What the hell?”</p><p>Toga glanced over to give his son a disapproving look, “Hey, watch you lang-”</p><p>Something slammed into the driver’s side of the car, cutting off Toga’s reprimand. The impact lifted that side of the vehicle high into the air and sent them careening, roof first, into the trees. The sound of the roof crunching was followed shortly by the sound of the tires crashing back to the ground.</p><p>Inuyasha shook his head, fighting off his disorientation from being tossed around. He’d managed to end up back in the passenger seat without any obvious major injuries. His jeans and black leather jacket were slightly torn up but the tough clothing had taken the brunt of the damage. Any minor scratches and bruises would heal quickly thanks to the yokai half of his blood. He glanced to his left to check on his father and his breath caught in his throat.</p><p>Toga hadn’t been as lucky as Inuyasha. He had a large gash along the top of his head and the strap he’d used to pull his hair into a long ponytail had been cut. His blood-streaked hair fell loose around him, creating a white and red curtain that fell over his shoulders. There were numerous smaller lacerations that Inuyasha could see and another large gash along his left shoulder. The smell of his father’s blood soaking into his white button-up shirt was overwhelming and Inuyasha could feel his yoki bubbling beneath the surface, demanding he punish whoever caused their current predicament.</p><p>“Hey, old man, can you hear me?” Inuyasha shook Toga by his good shoulder and the older man opened his glazed-over eyes. “We gotta get out of the car, something hit us.”</p><p>His father shook his head, mirroring his son’s earlier actions. “What hit us?” he asked, trying to focus on the world around him. His answer was a loud bellow that seemed to come from all around the vehicle.</p><p>Two sets of amber eyes widened as father and son locked gazes. Their situation had quickly gone from car accident to deliberate attack. Inuyasha swore under his breath and his father reached across to grasp his arm.</p><p>“Listen, we’re both going to go out your side of the car but we’re going to have to move fast. Kick your door open and go, move as fast as you can, and don’t worry about me; I’ll catch up.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving you here old man,” Inuyasha argued. “We go together.” </p><p>“I’ll be right behind you, I promise.” Toga gave his son’s arm one last squeeze before letting go. “We head for a safe house until we know what we’re up against. Now, go!”</p><p>Inuyasha didn’t argue this time. He turned and placed both feet on the door. He bent his knees, pulling his legs back, then slammed them forward knocking the door completely off. In the same movement, he propelled himself forward, landing outside in a crouch and immediately springing up and bursting into a sprint into the woods. He was relieved when he heard his father come up beside him a minute later, both of them blurs of motion. They knew these woods well and they would use that to their advantage.</p><p>“Stay close, we don’t know how many there are.” Toga’s voice was strained with the effort of keeping his pace despite his blood loss. He was a powerful yokai and his injuries would heal quickly but he still needed to stop moving for that to happen. He couldn’t risk putting his son in danger though so he pushed through the pain and kept going. They were close to one of the safe houses hidden on their large expanse of property and if they could make it past the barrier they would be safe.</p><p>Toga grabbed his son’s right arm and pushed him, veering to the left suddenly. The loud crack of a gunshot made Inuyasha’s ears flatten against his head and he instinctively ducked as they ran. Another shot rang out and he saw his father stumble and go down out of the corner of his eye. He stopped running and got as low as he could to drag his father behind a fallen tree. Kneeling next to his father and maneuvering him onto his back, he quickly checked for the bullet wound.</p><p>It wasn’t hard to find. The large red stain blooming over his heart told Inuyasha all he needed to know. Yokai could survive a lot, but a bullet through the heart, especially a bullet designed to take down their kind, was a death sentence for even the strongest among them.</p><p>“Shit, hang on old man.” Inuyasha reached to pull off his jacket but his father’s hand on his arm stopped him.</p><p>“Son,” Toga croaked, his voice weak. He coughed and the blood on his lips and teeth made Inuyasha’s gut clench. </p><p>Inuyasha took his father’s hand in both of his and gasped when he felt how cold the skin was. “Hey, don’t try to talk. We gotta move so I can get you to the safe house.” They were empty words; his father wouldn’t make it that far. </p><p>Toga reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a small box. “Take this, get to the safe house.” His eyes closed, his breath coming in short pants. “You have to live, tell...tell your mother…” The hand Inuyasha was holding went limp and Toga let out one last gasp of breath.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, his father was gone, but he didn’t have time to mourn. Someone let out a low laugh behind him and Inuyasha tensed. With shaking hands, he placed the hand he was holding across Toga’s chest. He moved his father’s other hand to join the first, using the motion to discreetly palm the small wooden box then slip it into the inner pocket of his jacket. Then he stood and slowly turned to face whoever had murdered his father.</p><p>The man standing before him was tall with piercing blue eyes and long black hair tied up in a high ponytail. He wore a crisp black suit with the jacket open to reveal the brown strap of his shoulder holster over a light blue dress shirt. One gun was drawn, pointed directly at Inuyasha’s chest and he could smell the burn that indicated the weapon had been fired recently. </p><p>“Mutt, afraid I’m gonna have to kill you too. Don’t worry, I’ll let your mother know your deaths were quick.”</p><p>Inuyasha let a low growl build in his chest. He cracked his knuckles and tensed himself so he was ready to move. “Fucking wolf shit! My father trusted you and this is how you repay him?” </p><p>“It’s nothing personal. Money is money and someone just happened to pay more.” The gun remained trained on Inuaysha’s chest but Koga’s eyes flicked up and to the left.</p><p>Inuyasha turned to follow his gaze and something hard slammed into the back of his head. He grunted and crumpled to the ground, his body lying motionless next to his father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 47 Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're re-reading this chapter, it has been lightly edited from what I originally posted. it was super info-dumpy so I fixed it. Everything that was cut is somewhere in later chapters so you're not missing anything. If you're reading for the first time, don't worry about it and enjoy! This story updates weekly, on Sundays.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome Higurashi sat staring at the small photo album laying open in her lap. She was seated on a small wooden bench under the large sacred tree at the edge of her family’s shrine. The autumn sun shone through the branches and remaining leaves, speckling the area with sunlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome ran her fingers over the pictures, stopping over one of her father and grandfather standing together near where she currently sat. She could see her mother in the background of the picture, her belly rounded with pregnancy, ready to bring Kagome into the world at any moment. Two tears fell, obscuring the faces of the men who were no longer with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at the sound of her mother’s voice. Mayumi Higurashi joined her daughter on the bench and leaned over to glance at the photo album. She pointed to the picture Kagome had her fingers on. “Mm, I remember that day. Your father wouldn’t let me out of his sight that late into my pregnancy. I had to bribe someone visiting the shrine to take that picture so I could sneak off for some time to myself.” Her mother smiled and got a far-off look in her eyes. Ten years and she still got that look when she talked about her late husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome leaned over and rested her head on her mother’s shoulder. “I miss them, Mama. Last week still doesn’t feel real, like a bad dream that I just want to wake up from.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One week ago her grandfather lost his balance walking down the shrine steps. Kagome heard his shout but by the time she got to him he was already lying at the bottom, badly injured. The ambulance arrived quickly but his injuries were extensive and he passed away before they made it to the hospital. Their little family was devastated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother wrapped an arm around Kagome’s shoulder in comfort. “Are you still up for helping me sort through some of his things? We don’t have to if it’s going to be too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright Mama, I’ll be fine.” Kagome turned her body and gave her mother a tight hug, her mother returning the gesture. “It’s just a lot right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know dear,” her mother comforted, “but we’ll get through it. And you know I’ll help you any way I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her grandfather's passing, Kagome was set to take over most of the duties and running of the shrine. She didn’t have any spiritual powers but she’d gone to school and been trained by her grandfather to keep track of the finances, give tours, and maintain the shrine grounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably get inside and get started on those boxes,” Kagome said, pulling away from her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother nodded and wiped away a stray tear. Both women stood and made their way towards the house at the back of the shrine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Sota home yet?” Kagome asked as they passed through the genkan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother shook her head. “No, he’s staying the night with Kohaku. He needs to be around friends right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kohaku was Sota’s best friend. Kohaku’s older sister, Sango, was Kagome’s best friend and had been for almost their entire lives. Their families were close and they’d always supported each other during tough times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the first-floor hallway, they turned right into a spare room where they had boxes stacked waiting to be sorted through. The room was large and had dividers that could be moved to turn the back half into a guest bedroom. There was a table and two chairs for the women to sit in while they went through all the boxes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome grabbed a box and joined her mother at the table. The boxes weren’t labeled so pretty much anything could be inside. Her grandfather had been quite the packrat, hoarding anything that could hold any kind of history; which for her grandfather was almost everything. She opened the flaps and peered inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old is some of this stuff?” Kagome sighed. She reached in to grab what looked like a miniature replica of a torii gate and pulled it out. “Why would he ever need to hold on to something likes this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother smiled and pulled out a miniature replica of a shakujo, the tiny rings jingling lightly. “These used to be very popular with shrine visitors. Now that spiritual power is almost non-existent, everybody wants charms and wards before there isn’t anyone left to make them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome sighed thinking about her own lack of spiritual power. She should have been born with at least a little reiki since her father and grandfather both had power. Her grandmother was also supposed to have been a powerful miko but she died long before Kagome was born. There wasn’t anything she could do about it though so she turned her attention back to the box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went to reach for another miniature something-or-other but something else caught her eye. A small journal was partially buried in amongst the junk, looking out of place in all the clutter. She grabbed the corner of the small book and wiggled it free then placed it on the table and opened it to the first page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” her mother asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” Kagome started reading and was surprised to find what looked like a shopping list written in her grandfather's neat script. Kagome scanned the items on the list and her brows furrowed in confusion. It looked like everything you would need if you were moving into your first apartment. He had everything from furniture to clothes to food listed, sorted by where he could purchase said items. He even had a cell phone, laptop, television, several books, and, of all things, workout equipment on the list.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at the date at the top of the page and was shocked to see he’d made the list only a year ago. What was going on? Had he actually purchased all this and, if he had, where was it all?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid the book to her mother who looked over the list and got the same look of confusion as Kagome. “I don’t remember him ever buying anything like this. And what would he need most of this for anyway?” She flipped to the next page and gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome could see several receipts folded between the pages. She watched her mother’s face as she unfolded and read the receipts and could tell by her expression that her grandfather had indeed purchased the things on his list. She was more intrigued than ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did he get the money?” her mother asked. “We’re pretty well-off financially but this is so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While her mother looked over the receipts Kagome took the book back and started scanning more pages. There were more shopping lists and receipts but they were mostly for regular groceries. About halfway through her grandfather started taking notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘He is not adjusting well. I know it’s only been a month but he has rejected every attempt at conversation and most of the food I buy gets thrown out, untouched. I’m not worried about the cost of the food -his mother made sure he was well taken care of- but I am worried about his health. How long can someone like him go without food? I must remain patient though. He has been through enough for one lifetime.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone like him?” Kagome mused under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘He broke the cell phone already. I don’t know how to use those confounded things anyway so I won’t replace it. He hasn’t touched the newspapers, I think he’s afraid of what he’ll find. He’ll have to face the present eventually but I won’t rush him. The television seems to be getting plenty of use though.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flipped a little further and found a more recent entry:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I didn’t know his father for very long but I got to know him well in our short time as friends. The boy reminds me very much of his father. Stubborn but resilient, hard but kind, and the hair...lucky bastards. Maybe soon he can...well, we will worry about that later.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome looked up at her mother to find her reading the entries upside down. It was a neat trick of hers that always gave Kagome a headache. “Who do you think ‘he’ is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother frowned and looked up at Kagome. “I honestly have no idea. He didn’t spend any time away from the shrine for him to visit anyone though. And he was so busy teaching you over the last few years I just...I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome closed the journal and placed her hand over the cover. “I’ll read the whole thing later, maybe I can find some answers. We should get some of these boxes sorted first though. We may even find something else related to this buried in here somewhere.” She gestured around at the rest of the boxes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother agreed and they spent the rest of the afternoon and evening sorting and organizing, crying and laughing at all their discoveries. It seemed like almost everything had some story connected to it and Kagome listened to her mother eagerly. They got through all but a few boxes, only stopping to make a small dinner for the two of them. Kagome found two more journals and set them aside to read later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they were sorting they made three piles: keep, donate, and throw away. When they were done they started putting everything from the ‘donate’ pile back into boxes so they could be picked up later. Kagome ran to grab a roll of trash bags from the kitchen and they started bagging everything from the ‘throw-away’ pile. They had three full trash bags when they were finished along with the four boxes of donations. They left the keep pile where it was so they could better organize it in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We made a lot of progress. We’ll definitely finish the rest of the boxes tomorrow,” Kagome said. “I’m going to head up to bed now so I can read a little before I fall asleep.” She stretched and let out a small yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright dear, thank you for helping.” Mayumi pulled her daughter into a hug. “I’m glad I didn’t have to do that alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome hugged her mother back, blinking away a few tears. They pulled apart and Kagome picked up the three journals to take with her. “Goodnight Mama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Kagome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once up in her bedroom, Kagome changed into some pajamas and settled at her desk to glance through the journals. She checked the dates in all three and discovered the one they found first was the oldest. She decided to check the newest one next and started flipping through the pages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I think he’s trying to use the laptop but he won’t touch it when I’m around. It was plugged in the last time I visited though so that has to mean something. Maybe I should let Kagome meet him so someone can show him how the stupid thing works.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should have,” Kagome grumbled, “then this wouldn’t be so confusing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I need to fix the entrance. I can’t stand all the damn splinters anymore! The boy was in a foul mood today and I didn’t see the laptop anywhere. I hope it didn’t meet the same fate as the phone. ’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She skipped to one of the last entries and was shocked to see it dated only a few days before her grandfather fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘He’s made a lot of progress this year. We’ll need to bring him out into the world soon but I worry about what will happen. He’s very private and he still won’t tell me what happened that day. They wouldn’t still be looking for him after this long, would they? Perhaps a kitsune concealment charm is in order. I think I’ll take Kagome to see him soon. She’ll be the one to take over for me eventually anyway.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome closed the journal and felt the tears burning her eyes. She realized she was reading one of the last things her grandfather ever wrote and the emotions were overwhelming. The journals were a window into a life they didn’t know her grandfather was living, a secret he probably didn’t mean to take to his grave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let herself cry for a few minutes before crawling into bed. The rest of the journals could wait until morning, she was exhausted. It didn’t take long for sleep to claim her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Kagome woke up early to investigate the journals. Sitting at her desk again, she opened the second journal and read a few entries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘He asked about the shrine barrier today. It is normally a closely guarded secret but given his predicament I decided to tell him how ours works. The knowledge seemed to put him at ease.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I walked in on him watching a documentary about wolves and growling. Maybe it’s a dog thing? He wouldn’t explain and he got very defensive when I asked about it.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘There was an incident today. I made a comment about a gift Kagome got for her mother and he just shut down. One second he was fine and the next he was curled up on his bed, completely unresponsive. I tried to wait for it to pass but he was still lying there an hour later so I left. I’ll check on him tonight.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘He was fine when I went back. He wouldn’t talk about what happened but that’s not surprising. I wonder if it happens a lot when he’s alone…’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor guy, I hope he’s alright,” Kagome murmured. She closed the journal and headed downstairs. By the time her mother was out of bed, Kagome was showered, dressed, and had made breakfast for the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re up early today,” her mother greeted as she entered the kitchen. “Breakfast smells wonderful. Omelets?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Mama. And yes, you know they’re my specialty.” She smiled and set the two omelets on the table with their rice and miso. While they ate, she told her mother about everything she’d read in the journals. “I’m worried about whoever he was visiting. I think maybe I should try to find him, just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s what you want to do? You can’t be sure this person even wants to be found. He sounds unstable, what if he’s dangerous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure if he were dangerous grandpa wouldn’t have been thinking about letting me meet him,” Kagome argued. “I’ll be careful but I really think I need to do this. What if whoever it is doesn’t have any access to food or fresh air or, well, anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, if you’re sure. Did you say something about splinters?” Mayumi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome nodded. “Yeah, he kept getting splinters from the entrance to...wherever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother tilted her head and looked lost in thought for a moment. She clapped her hands suddenly and said, “I think I know where to look. You should check the old well house, he was always complaining about the old wood giving him splinters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing in there except the old, dried-up well though,” Kagome sighed and got up to clear the table. “I guess we could check it out though, it won’t take long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mayumi checked her watch and shook her head. “I’ve got to get ready to pick up Sota. Did you want to wait for me to get back? We don’t know what, or who, you might find in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’ll check it out myself. I don’t really expect to find anything anyway,” Kagome assured her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, well, be careful anyway.” Her mother gave her a quick hug and left the kitchen to get ready for her day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome finished cleaning up and made her way outside. The old well house was at the edge of the shrine bordering a small wooded area. The legend of the well was one of her grandfather’s favorite stories. It involved time travel, mystical jewels, miko, and evil yokai intent on conquering all of Japan. It was all rather silly to Kagome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, miko and yokai were real but they’d mostly gotten along for over a century now, ever since the signing of the Unity Accords. They lived in a world where humans, yokai, and hanyo all existed peacefully. While people with spiritual powers and full-blooded yokai were becoming rarer, hanyo had become extremely common.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at her destination, she slid the door to the well house open and stepped inside, reaching blindly and finding the lightswitch. The inside of the building was dim, the single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling barely giving off any light. There was a raised wooden platform with a railing that went all the way around the inside wall so you could see the well without going down to the dirt floor. A small set of wooden steps right inside the door led down so you could get a closer look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome pulled out a small flashlight she’d brought with her and shined the bright beam around, looking for anything out of place. A quick walk around the top platform didn’t reveal anything so she made her way down to the well. She shined the flashlight in the area under the walkway and found nothing but dirt and spiderwebs. The well was the only place left to check so she set the flashlight down on the bottom step and turned to the old structure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a wood covering for the well that could be easily moved in case someone needed access for any reason. She ran a finger through the layer of dust on the wood but it was thin, like it had been wiped off in the last few weeks. She gripped the two small handles on either side and lifted the cover, moving it to lean against the side of the well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” she swore and examined her hand. “He wasn’t kidding about the splinters.” A small sliver of wood was stuck in her left ring finger, protruding a tiny bit from the skin. She used her nails to carefully pull out the small bit of wood and watched a tiny bead of blood form. Sighing, she pulled a tissue from her pocket and held it to the injury until the bleeding stopped then balled the tissue up and shoved it back in her jeans pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picked her flashlight back up and looked down into the well to see...nothing; it was just an old, dry well. “Don’t know what I expected,” she chastised herself. She moved the beam of the flashlight around and examined the old stone that lined the inside wall of the well. She walked in a circle, checking all four sides, and was ready to give up when something caught her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Close to the top, right below the wood, one of the stones sparkled. It was on the side nearest the steps so she hadn’t noticed it at first. Walking back around, Kagome began to get excited. Maybe she had found something after all. She leaned over the side, being careful not to fall in, and ran her hand over the stone. It felt warm to the touch and she swore she felt a small pulse of power when her skin made contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air in the well seemed to shimmer and she blinked a few times at what she was seeing. The dirt floor of the well was replaced by what looked like a metal platform. She could hear the low hum of a motor and the grinding of gears beneath her somewhere and realized the platform was getting closer. She took a step back when the wood in front of her lowered and the platform drew even with the floor of the well house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell? Grandpa, what were you hiding in here?” She gave the platform a wary look and walked another circle around the well, looking for anything else suspicious.  She returned to the platform and tested its stability with one foot. It felt solid so she put a little more pressure on one side. When it didn’t budge she quickly stepped on before she lost her nerve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The platform jerked and started to descend and Kagome let out a little ‘eep’ of surprise. She dropped to her knees and watched the stone wall sliding past. She was met with another surprise when, towards the bottom, the stone turned to metal, forming the top of a door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was even more surprised when the platform settled and the door opened to reveal a long corridor. The passage looked like an old hotel hallway, complete with wallpaper straight out of the 1970s. Wall sconces shaped like small lamps cast a dim light on the wood ceiling and carpeted floor. It was the absolute last thing Kagome expected to find at the bottom of an old well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My entire life feels like a lie,” she laughed uneasily. “How long has this been here?” She trailed her hand along the wallpaper, the odd swirl of brown, yellow, and orange that was almost painful to look at. She could see a door at the end of the hallway and started slowly towards it. Her heart was hammering in her chest and the hand holding the flashlight shook slightly. Whatever, or whoever, her grandfather was hiding, she was pretty sure she was about to find out.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha woke with a start, jerking up in bed and breathing heavy. He knew the loud bang of the gunshot was just in his head, knew he was lying safely in bed, knew his father had been dead for almost 50 years now; that didn’t stop the cold sweat that broke out on his skin and the hammering of his heart. This particular nightmare was familiar but it still took several minutes of deep breathing to bring himself back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand over his face. At least the nightmares of his father’s murder affected him less than the memories of his mother. He stood up from his western-style bed and headed for the bathroom. The little clock on his nightstand indicated it was 8:30 in the morning though time didn’t mean much when you were stuck in a well-furnished prison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a literal prison of course. He could be nice and call it a hideout, but who stayed in a hideout for 40 something years, sealed or not? He even had his own personal prison guard to bring him food and keep him company. He had to admit though, the old man was growing on him, slowly and despite Inuyasha’s best efforts to dislike him. Whatever he needed, old man Higurashi got it for him; he even made social calls to try and keep him company. But there was a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d gone a little over a week with no word from the old man and he was starting to worry. For the last year, he’d had one to two visits every week. Sometimes Higurashi dropped off supplies, sometimes he just came down to talk and help stave off the loneliness. If he was going to be away longer than a week he always let Inuyasha know ahead of time and made sure he had extra supplies just in case. Something felt wrong though, out of place, and Inuyasha couldn’t put his finger on what it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went through his morning routine, which basically only consisted of relieving himself, showering if he stunk, and putting clothes on before making himself breakfast. He spent most of his time in gray or black sweatpants and a red t-shirt with his hair tied up on the back of his head; why dress up when nobody ever saw him? He’d learned to cook over the last year since he didn’t have much else to do and preparing his meals made the long hours feel just a little shorter. He debated turning the tv on to give himself some background noise but decided against it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was finishing up the preparing breakfast part of his routine when he heard the grind of the platform gears that always announced the old man’s arrival. He walked over to the door intending to open it and give Higurashi a hard time but stopped with his hand on the doorknob. A feminine voice drifted down the hallway and a new scent invaded his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t make out what she was saying but he took a deep breath and almost groaned at how amazing his new visitor smelled, sweet and earthy, like a field of flowers, with a hint of spice. He caught himself and shook his head to stop that line of thought. He only caught the one scent which meant the old man wasn’t with the visitor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody was supposed to know he was here except the old man. He could be in some serious trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved to stand against the wall so he would be behind the door when it opened. He tensed his muscles and cracked his knuckles, his claws ready to strike. His ears turned towards the door to catch every sound he could from the hallway. Whoever was coming through the door was in for an unpleasant surprise.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Boy in the Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome crept down the oddly decorated hallway and contemplated whether this was a good idea. Anything or anyone could be at the end of this hallway and here she was, nothing but a flashlight for protection, about to open a door hidden behind a secret entrance at the bottom of a well. If she were watching a tv show or reading a book she’d be yelling at the protagonist to <em> turn back and don’t open the door, stupid </em>. </p><p>She grasped the doorknob and took a deep breath before twisting her wrist and pushing the door open. Kagome wasn’t sure what she expected but she supposed a fully furnished small apartment of sorts shouldn’t be that big a surprise, considering the journal entries. Now she knew where all the purchases her grandfather was making had ended up.</p><p>She took a step in, hand still on the doorknob, and called out, “Anyone in here? I come in peace.” She waited for a second but didn’t get a response. There was a kitchenette directly to her right and she could see someone had breakfast ready on the counter that divided it from the back half of the room. Someone had to be here.</p><p>On the other side of the counter, she could see a sofa, a small table, a tv stand with a small flatscreen perched on top, and a desk in the back right corner. There were some books stacked on the table and a laptop, a box of tissues, and a small lamp on the desk. Straight ahead, to the left of the living room, was a small collection of workout equipment. A black t-shirt hung from the end of the bar on the bench press.</p><p>There was a heavy-looking metal door behind the workout equipment and a sliding door on the wall to her right, between the kitchen and living room area. The walls were all wood paneling and the ceiling was cement with exposed metal beams. The maroon carpet from the hallway extended into the room, wrapping around the tiled kitchen floor. Calling the room an eyesore would be kind.</p><p>She turned to close the door and survey the rest of the room but dropped her flashlight and screamed when she saw the man standing behind the door, claws raised and poised to attack.</p><hr/><p>‘Fuck, she smells fantastic,’ was all Inuyasha could think when the door swung open. He could pick up hints in her scent that connected her back to the old man so at least he knew she was part of the Higurashi family. </p><p>She called into the apartment and glanced to her right, away from Inuyasha. He probably should have relaxed his stance when he realized she wasn’t a threat but he was too busy thinking about that small spice to her scent and wondering if it would get stronger when she was angry. Then she turned around and it was too late and the bitter smell of fear hit him accompanied by her scream. </p><p>His ears flattened to his head and he threw his hands up in an attempt to calm her down. “I’m not gonna hurt you, would you calm the fuck down, woman?” He probably shouldn’t have yelled but fuck was her scream loud.</p><p>“Who are you and what the hell are you doing hiding behind the door?” she yelled back at him. The bitterness in her scent disappeared and, much to Inuyasha’s delight and amusement, the spice magnified with her flaring anger.</p><p>He crossed his arms and glared down at her. “I live here, I can hide wherever the hell I want.”</p><p>She returned his glare and he had to fight the urge to smirk. “Well if you live here then why were you hiding in the first place? You could’ve just answered me when I asked if anyone was here.”</p><p>“Keh. You’re one to talk, barging in unannounced. You could’ve knocked.” He reached over and demonstrated, giving the door three quick raps. “See, not hard.” He almost laughed at how her mouth hung open and this time he did smirk.</p><p>Her mouth snapped closed and she looked ready to tear into him again but her eyes caught something above his head. He twitched his ears, knowing that’s exactly what she was looking at. Her eyes widened and she pulled her gaze back to his face.</p><p>“Ears,” she squeaked. He could almost see the internal battle she must be having: to touch or not to touch. Women always found his damn ears cute.</p><p>“Something wrong with my ears?” he asked. He made a point of looking at the side of her head. “You’ve got ears too, but you don’t see me pointing it out.”</p><p>“Of course I have...that’s not...you know what I mean,” she said, her tone giving away her frustration. “Most yokai wear concealments in public so I don’t usually get to see their...unique features.”</p><p>“I’m hanyo, not yokai. Ane we wouldn’t have to hide our features if stupid humans would just mind their own business,” he said. He scowled and walked back towards the kitchen; his breakfast was getting cold, they could talk while he was eating.</p><p>She turned and followed his movements. “I wasn’t implying you should hide anything. I...I like your ears.”</p><p>He didn’t miss the way her eyes wandered to his arms and chest as he moved; it looked like his ears weren’t the only things she liked. “Whatever. Just keep your damn hands off them.” He sat and started into his rapidly cooling meal. “You hungry? I got extra.”</p><p>“No, thanks, I already ate breakfast. Also, I don’t make it a habit to eat food prepared by people living in secret under wells.” She stood there awkwardly for a second then slowly walked over and motioned to the stool on the other side of the counter. “May I?”</p><p>“Oh, now you’re all manners and asking permission.” He raised his eyebrows and gave her a pointed look. “Go ahead, I don’t bite,” he said and flashed a fang at her, “often.”</p><p>“That’s reassuring. It’s been under five minutes since I walked in here and I can already tell you’re a very frustrating person to deal with.” She hopped up onto the stool and folded her hands on the counter in front of her. “Do you have a name? Or should I just call you dog boy or something?” She glanced at his ears again.</p><p>“Dog Boy is fine, I’ll tell you my name when you learn how to knock.” He heard her little snort of laughter and allowed a smile to tug at the corner of his mouth. “What about you? You have a name or can I just call you ‘ears’?”</p><p>She let out another small laugh and he decided he enjoyed the sound. “I do have a name: Higurashi Kagome. ‘Ears’ would be more appropriate for you anyway.”</p><p>It was his turn to laugh. She wasn’t wrong, ‘ears’ would suit him much better than her. “Alright Higurashi Kagome, I guess you’re related to the old man then. How about you tell me what you’re doing all the way down here and why the old man isn’t with you? I figured he’d bring someone down with him at some point but-” he cut off when he saw the look on her face. All the humor was gone and she looked like she may cry. “What happened?” he asked, his tone serious.</p><p>“If by ‘old man’ you mean my grandfather, he died about a week ago. There was an accident,” she sniffled and he could smell the salt of her tears. “He fell down the shrine steps.”</p><p>He reached over and placed a hand over both of hers. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”</p><p>She looked a little surprised at his gesture but didn’t move to pull her hands away. “It’s alright. You just caught me off guard.” She gave him a weak smile and a few tears ran down her cheeks.</p><p>Inuyasha gave her hands a quick squeeze then got up to get her some tissues. He grabbed the box he kept on his desk and brought it back to her. At least now he knew why he hadn’t heard from the old man. He felt a small pang at the loss, he really was starting to like the old grump.</p><p>Kagome took the box of tissues and pulled a few out. “Thank you,” she said and blotted at the moisture on her cheeks. “I’ve gone from barging in and yelling at you to sitting in your kitchen crying. You must think I’m crazy.”</p><p>He settled back onto his stool and cocked his head to the side. “I don’t think you’re crazy. Well, maybe you’re a little crazy since a sane person probably would’ve run away when they found me in attack mode behind the door. How did you know I was down here anyway? I thought he was the only one that knew.”</p><p>“My grandfather was keeping journals about his interactions with you. At least, I’m assuming it was you, he never gave a name or anything. I came down here hoping to find whoever he was talking about, so you weren’t a complete surprise,” she explained. “As far as how I knew where to look: he mentioned getting splinters and Mama remembered him complaining about getting splinters from the old well. So here I am, my investigation was a success.”</p><p>“Alright, but how did you find and open the entrance? Only people with spiritual powers or yoki should’ve been able to activate the stone. I don’t sense any reiki or yoki from you.” He gathered his dishes and took them to the sink to wash while she explained.</p><p>“I don’t know, honestly. I caught something shining with my flashlight and when I ran my hand over it, things started to move.” She paused and looked around. “Where is my flashlight?”</p><p>He nodded towards the door, “You dropped it when you saw me. It’s still laying on the floor over there.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t even realize...” She got up and picked up her flashlight. She clicked the beam off and set it on the counter.</p><p>“You were too busy making my ears bleed to notice anything else,” he joked. “Aside from the screaming, you’re handling this whole thing pretty well though. Not sure how I’d feel if I found a stranger living under my property.”</p><p>Kagome shrugged and fiddled with the wrist strap on the flashlight. “Like I said, I’d kind of prepared myself mentally for anything coming down here. Well, anything except someone hiding behind a door ready to attack me, apparently.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that,” he said. “I didn’t know what to expect when the door opened. I don’t get many guests.”</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t imagine you do. Sorry I barged in. I was a bit too distracted by that awful wallpaper in the hallway,” she joked.</p><p>Inuyasha chuckled, the wallpaper was the fucking worst. He dried his hands and held one out towards Kagome for a handshake. “Let’s start again then. I’m Dog Boy, nice to meet you.”</p><p>Kagome reached out and gave his hand a firm shake. “Higurashi Kagome, pleased to make your acquaintance, Dog Boy.”</p><p>He smiled and motioned to the sofa. “Why don’t we sit somewhere more comfortable, I think we have some things we need to figure out.”</p><p>She followed him the few steps to the little living room area and sat on the small sofa while he settled into his rolling desk chair and turned to face her. He watched her for a minute as she glanced around. She had long black hair that seemed to shine even in the low light of his living space. It was pulled into a ponytail and draped over one shoulder. Her eyes were a rich brown, like mahogany, and they also seemed to be able to catch even the smallest bit of light. He’d noticed earlier that she was petite, only coming up to about his chin. Her modern clothes, low-cut jeans and a pretty pink blouse, hugged her curves nicely.</p><p>He shook his head and looked away before she could notice him staring. “So,” he started, “now that you know I’m here, I have to ask that you not tell anyone about me. I’m kind of a secret.”</p><p>She stopped looking around and focused on him. “I figured as much. Are you gonna tell me why you’re a secret?”</p><p>He shook his head, “No.”</p><p>“Okay,” she drew the word out. “Can you tell me why you’re living under my shrine?”</p><p>“Also no.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“It’s a secret.”</p><p>She let out an exasperated sigh. “Well, what can you tell me?”</p><p>He chuckled at her frustration. “Not much, at least not yet. Gotta know I can trust you first. I can give you my shopping list though.”</p><p>If looks could kill her glare would’ve ended him. “I’m not your maid.”</p><p>“No, you’re not,” he admitted. “You are, however, the only person who knows I’m here. And I can’t leave.” He let that sink in.</p><p>She looked thoughtful for a moment, her right hand came up and she nibbled on the end of her thumb nail. She seemed to come to a decision, “Alright, I’ll help you out. But! You have to tell me something. Anything you can like how you know my grandfather or how long you’ve been down here.”</p><p>He thought for a minute, trying to think of something safe he could share with her. “Alright, your grandfather was friends with my father. That’s how we met.”</p><p>She smiled brightly at him, “Perfect! See, that wasn’t so hard. You-” she cut off at an odd buzzing noise. She lifted her butt off the sofa and pulled a cell phone out of her back pocket. The screen lit up and she got a panicked look on her face. “I gotta go, I didn’t realize what time it was.”</p><p>She jumped up and jogged to the door.</p><p>“Hey, hold on,” he tried to stop her but she was already through the door when he reached it.</p><p>She stopped halfway down the hallway and turned. “I’ll be back later tonight, I promise. I’ve got things I need to do today.” She gave him a quick wave and jogged the rest of the way to the platform.</p><p>Inuyasha watched her disappear up the small shaft and let out a sigh when she was gone. She was going to be a handful to deal with but at least she was cute.</p><p>He went back into his apartment/prison and headed straight for his makeshift gym. Working out always helped clear his mind and right now his head felt like a jumbled mess.</p><p>He still couldn’t believe the old man was dead but he was lucky his granddaughter was clever enough to find him. What the hell would he have done if nobody knew he was here? He could live longer than a human could without food but he wasn’t immortal. A few months and he’d be miserable. Sneaking out was an option but extremely risky; his silver hair and ears were easy to spot and a hat could only hide so much.</p><p>Also, for the first time he could remember, he was glad the old man put a time limit on his seal. Being sealed for eternity, in a bunker that nobody knew existed, did not sound appealing.</p><p>He loaded weights onto the ends of the barbell and laid down to start lifting. Just because he was a hanyo didn’t mean he could neglect his body. He had a routine that he followed every day. He ran on his treadmill and spent at least an hour practicing moves from different fighting styles. He also had a replica sword that he practiced with a few times a week. He needed to stay sharp so that what happened to his father would never happen to him.</p><p>While he worked out he let his mind drift back to his new caretaker of sorts. He could get used to her presence, especially with her wonderful scent. She was no pushover so talking to her would be interesting at least. He just had to be careful not to get too close to her, his past was too messy. </p><hr/><p>Kagome tapped her foot impatiently while the platform raised her back up into the well house. Her mother would more than likely be back by now with Sota and she would probably be wondering where Kagome was. And how was she supposed to explain her absence without revealing the mystery man living below the well?</p><p>She realized she still didn’t know his name and she let out a huff; he was not going to be easy to deal with. Every time he gave her one of those cocky smirks she wanted to scream. Who did he think he was anyway? Hiding behind doors and scaring her, demanding that she buy his groceries, refusing to tell her anything about himself; what a jerk. A slightly arrogant, rude, stubborn, cute, well-muscled jerk.</p><p>The platform stopped and she stepped off, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. As soon as she was back on the dirt floor, the side of the well rose back up and the platform started its descent back into the well. At least she didn’t have to figure out how to reseal the entrance.</p><p>She hurried out of the well house and went straight to the back of the shrine to see if her mother was home. There was a long driveway that wound its way around the outside of the shrine and down to the street but it ended on the far side of the house so Kagome couldn’t see if her mother’s car was back. She slid open the door and called out a greeting.</p><p>She heard her mother call back to her from the living room to her right. She slipped off her shoes and went to join her.</p><p>“Mama, did you pick up Sota?” she asked as she settled on the sofa next to her mother.</p><p>Her mother looked up from the book she was reading and nodded. “We just got back a few minutes ago. He’s already up in his room, playing his video game I’m sure. Did you find anything in the well house?”</p><p>“No, it was a bust. I did get a splinter though.” She held up her finger to hide her guilty expression. “Did Sota seem better today, since he spent some time with Kohaku and his family?” Kagome asked, changing the subject.</p><p>“Yes, much better. You should give Sango a call, she mentioned you two haven’t talked since the funeral.”</p><p>Kagome grimaced. She’d been avoiding calling her best friend; she wasn’t ready to talk about her grandfather yet and she knew Sango would want her to open up, at least a little. They’d been friends since they were five though so she knew Sango would understand why.</p><p>They’d both lost parents young, Kagome’s father when she was 10 and Sango’s mother when she was only 7. They helped each other through the tougher parts of growing up in a single-parent home. There were a lot of tag-team babysitting nights when they got older and one of their parents needed a night out. </p><p>“I’ll give her a call later. I want to get started on the last of those boxes before lunch.” Kagome stood up and started towards the hallway.</p><p>“I’ll be there in a minute dear,” her mother said before looking back at her book.</p><p>Kagome made a stop in the kitchen to grab a few more garbage bags then headed down the hallway to start sorting her grandfather’s things. She eyed the remaining five boxes and wondered, not for the first time, why her grandfather had so much junk.</p><p>She grabbed a box at random and sat at the little table. The flaps were a little dusty and she brushed them off before pulling them open. A spider had made its home in the box and Kagome nearly fell out of her seat when she almost put her hand through the web. She hated spiders.</p><p>Her mother giggled behind her. “I’ll grab a duster, hold on,” she said before she ducked back into the hallway. She came back a second later and swirled the duster through the web, scooping the spider up in the process.</p><p>Kagome looked back into the box to verify it was free of any more rogue bugs while her mother went to dispose of the unwelcome guest. When she didn’t see anything suspicious she allowed herself to reach in and pick out her first object of the day: a small wooden box.</p><p>She examined it for a second but there wasn’t any obvious way to get it open. The box was shaped like a miniature chest and had an intricate geometric pattern carved lightly into the ‘lid’ part of the box. There weren’t any hinges or a latch but she could hear something rattle inside when she shook it. She noticed seams running along one side and realized why the box was strange: it was a puzzle box.</p><p>“Your grandfather loved those things. I’m surprised this is the first one we found.” Mayumi joined her daughter at the table and held her hand out so she could examine their find. Kagome gave it to her and she started turning it over and over, looking for something. She let out a little “a-ha!” and popped a thin piece of wood out of one of the corners. “You just have to know where to look,” she said and grinned at Kagome.</p><p>“I’ve never seen him with one of these before,” Kagome remarked and took the box back. She continued turning it, trying to work out what to do with the little stick of wood. She looked up to her mother for a suggestion and stopped when she saw the tears streaming down her face.</p><p>“He stopped doing them after your father died. He said they brought back too many painful memories.” Mayumi pulled a pack of tissues from her pocket and used one to dry her cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, Mama,” Kagome said and pulled her mother into a hug. They sat there for a moment, both shedding tears for the men no longer in their lives. “I miss them both so much,” Kagome whispered into her mother’s shoulder.</p><p>“I know, I do too,” she whispered back.</p><p>They pulled apart a minute later and Mayumi handed her daughter a few tissues. They did their best to dry their tears and clear their noses before going back to the task at hand. Kagome set the puzzle box aside to work on later.</p><p>They worked quickly so by the time they took a break for lunch there were only two more boxes left. Kagome had three more puzzle boxes and another journal in a little pile for herself and her mother had a small pile of keepsakes to give to Sota. </p><p>Sota joined them for lunch and they spent the time telling funny stories about their grandfather. When they were done eating, Mayumi cleaned up and Sota went down the hall to glance through what was already sorted. Kagome followed him and showed him the small pile that was specifically for him. </p><p>Sota stuck around to help after that and it didn’t take long to get through the last two boxes and finish cleaning up. They took the last few trash bags out and added one more box to the donation pile. The pile of things they were keeping was sorted through and Kagome and Sota each took a box of mementos to their rooms.</p><p>Kagome decided to go through the last journal while her mother prepared dinner. She flipped through and discovered it was much older than the other three; the first dated entry was from 1974.</p><p>‘Well, I’ve finally found a good use for that old World War II bunker. It only needed a few upgrades to make it livable so it will be ready when, or rather if, he makes it out successfully. This needs to be kept as quiet as possible but I feel I should have some record of events. I will write what I need to in journals and keep them well hidden. If all goes as planned, he will be safely hidden by the end of next week.’</p><p>She flipped through and found one of the last entries, from 1975.</p><p>‘We found out his mother died after his escape. He did not take it well and I can not blame him. He has requested that I completely seal him until it is safe for him to return to the world. I do not know when that may be or even if it will ever be safe for him. I have agreed to do the sealing but it will only last for 50 years unless I release him sooner. I do not want him trapped if something were to happen to me. He deserves a chance to live someday.’</p><p>Kagome quickly closed the book. She felt like she was spying now that she knew who the subject was. It sounded like he had a rough life: in hiding, lost his mother, sealed since 1975, living in an apartment that was basically a furnished cave. </p><p>But she was more curious than ever now. Why was he hiding? Did someone want to kill him or did he do something that got him into trouble? It said his mother died after his escape so who was he escaping from? The temptation to open the journal and keep reading was almost overwhelming. Instead of giving in, she stacked all the journals together and resolved to turn them over to the man hiding in the well. She would go see him right after dinner to avoid any more temptation.</p><p>Maybe he would open up to her in time, maybe not, but she wasn’t going to go snooping either way. She was going to be getting his groceries for him so they would have to interact; she could earn his trust the old-fashioned way. And she had to admit, he wasn’t bad to look at or talk to. His ears were adorable and his long silver hair and gold eyes were beautiful. The graceful way he moved and the way his muscles moved under his t-shirt had been...she cut off that line of thought. She would <em> not </em> let herself be attracted to the stranger living under her well; at least not until she knew his damn name.</p><hr/><p>In a large, top-floor apartment in the middle of the city, a red phone began to ring. A man with long silver hair sat up in bed and reached a clawed hand out to grab the phone.</p><p>“Speak, now,” the owner of the clawed hand growled, glancing at the clock next to the phone.</p><p>There was silence for a second then someone laughed. <em> “You know, most people say ‘hello’ when they answer the phone.” </em></p><p>“I have no need for such pleasantries. What do you want, wolf?”</p><p>
  <em> “I think I have something big but we’re gonna have to meet in person.” </em>
</p><p>“I do not wish to deal with your kind in person. I am using a secure line, tell me what is so important that you had to disturb me in the middle of the night,” the man demanded.  </p><p>
  <em> “I’m still using an unsecured cell phone, dipshit. And this needs to be done in person either way, I have documents to give you.” </em>
</p><p>“You know I despise the stench of wolf.”</p><p>
  <em> “Listen, one of your father’s old human buddies died, the one with the shrine. I’ve got information and I’ve got documents and you’re gonna want both.” </em>
</p><p>“Fine. You will make our meeting quick.. Thursday, meeting place six, 2:00 p.m., sharp.”</p><p>
  <em> “Fine. Nice talking to you, asshole; always a pleasure. Maybe when we meet, I’ll shove these documents up your-” </em>
</p><p>The man hung up the red phone and got out of bed. He didn’t need the sleep anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Awkward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Inuyasha heard the grind of the platform gears and found himself smiling when the sweet earthy scent hit him again. His new link to the outside world was back already meaning she’d kept her hastily made promise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was lounging on the couch reading a book, feet kicked up on his little table. He debated for a second whether he wanted to stay where he was or get up to let her in. His comment about her inability to knock popped into his head and he hopped up to open the door; he didn’t want to tell her his name just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the door open just as she was reaching it and was rewarded with her little squeak of surprise. “I honestly didn’t expect you back so soon,” he said and leaned against the door frame, then noticed she was carrying something. “Bringing me gifts already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at him and let out a little growl that sounded more adorable than threatening. “It’s not a gift, it’s more a peace offering. Can I come in or are we just gonna chat in the hallway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, letting one of his fangs show. When all she did was continue to glare, he moved to the side and swept his arm towards the room. “Make yourself comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome stalked past him and plopped down on the sofa. She set what she was carrying down on the table and he could see it was four small books. He closed the door and joined her, taking a seat in his desk chair again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He studied the little stack of books and realized what they must be. “Are those the journals your grandfather was keeping?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and looked at him guiltily. “Now that I know they’re about you it kind of feels like I’m invading your privacy. I brought you the journals so I wouldn’t be tempted to read any more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He studied her for a second and figured she must have read something personal if she felt as guilty as she looked. “How much did you read already?” he asked gently, not wanting her to think he would be angry or add to her apparent guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and wouldn’t look at him when she said, “Not much but there was one entry...I know you escaped from somewhere and,” she hesitated, “and your mother-” she didn’t need to finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sucked in a breath and let his head fall forward so she couldn’t see his face. “It was a long time ago,” he said. His voice had more emotion than he’d like and he turned his face away from her. He’d been sealed within days of finding out about his mother’s death so for him it was only a year since the incident. The pain was like a fresh wound sometimes since he never really let himself accept it and deal with losing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t...I just thought-” she stammered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, really,” he reassured her, not feeling alright at all. “You brought the journals, that’s enough.” It wasn’t her fault he couldn’t deal with his emotions, even after a year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could almost feel her nervousness so he raised his head to look at her. She glanced at him finally and he gave her a small smile meant to put her at ease. He could see her relax and he let out a little sigh of relief. His own emotions were too much for him most of the time, he didn’t need to deal with hers too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got up and took the journals off the table to put them somewhere safe. There was a small locked trunk at the foot of his bed that held the few items he’d been able to take with him during his escape. He unlocked the chest with a key around his neck and laid the journals inside; he would look at them later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome looked more relaxed when he rejoined her, like having the journals out of sight was a relief. He wanted to lighten the mood some more so he pulled out the list he’d put together after her abrupt departure. “Here,” he said, holding out his shopping list. “I’m pretty stocked so you’ve got a few days before you have to worry about shopping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took the list and looked it over. “I don’t even know what half of this is,” she said and looked at him expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s food. Don’t you cook?” he asked, then mentally kicked himself for sounding like an asshole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blushed and he felt his heart speed up a little at how cute it was. Shit, he needed to knock that right the fuck off. As adorable as she was, he wasn’t exactly dateable at the moment. Nor would he be any time soon, if ever. He was probably doomed to spend the rest of his long life alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama does most of the cooking. She’s tried to show me but I guess I just don’t have the knack for it.” She laughed lightly and there went his damn heart again. “I can do just about anything with an egg though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cocked an eyebrow suggestively and asked, “Anything, huh? Like what?” What the fuck did he even mean? Was he attempting to engage in egg-based flirting? Clearly, it had been way too long since he last interacted with a woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a very, very confused look. “Like...make an omelet?” she asked, clearly unsure of his intention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frantically searched his brain for a way to make this not the most awkward conversation he’d ever had. “Omelets...are good,” was the best he could come up with. Yep, awkward; he sounded like an idiot. What the hell was she doing to him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, anyway, I’m sure I’ll figure this out.” She held the list up. “I can always ask an employee if I can’t find something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, he just nodded. Nodding was safer than trying to speak at the moment. Why the hell was he so flustered all of the sudden?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around, clearly trying to find an out for this conversation, and spotted the laptop on the desk. “Oh,” she said, “did you want me to get you a cell phone? One of the entries said you broke yours. I can show you how to use it so you can communicate with me when I’m not here. You know, in case you need something,” she finished quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I guess. I’m starting to figure out this stupid computer so a cell phone shouldn’t be too hard.” The cell phone the old man brought him had met its unfortunate end when he couldn’t figure out how to turn the stupid alarm off. “Just make sure the thing doesn’t make any noises that I can’t turn off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll make it easy to use,” she assured him. “Did you want me to show you anything on the laptop? I’m pretty good with computers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged and turned in his seat to open the little computer. The screen came to life as she got up and moved to stand beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, I’ll grab a stool,” he said as he stood up. “You can have the chair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She mumbled a quick thanks and sat in his desk chair. It squeaked a little as she got comfortable and adjusted the height. “Alright,” she said as he settled onto the stool next to her, “what do you know about using this thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he replied. “I know how to plug it in and turn it on and that’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said you were figuring it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I figured out how to plug it in and turn it on.” He smirked and she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll start from the beginning then. First, let’s see if you have wifi down here.” She used the attached mouse and moved the little white arrow around the screen. A few clicks later and she nodded. “Yep, you’ve got wifi, though I’m not sure how you’re getting a signal all the way down here. Oh well, one less thing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next hour exploring all the ways he could get lost on what she called ‘the internet’. It was amazing to him, there didn’t seem to be any kind of information or entertainment he couldn’t access. How did anyone get anything done? He could be on here all day, every day, for months and still not scratch the surface of what was available.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tv shows, movies, music, books of all kinds, newspaper articles: it was all at his fingertips. It was overwhelming and a bit intimidating. She gave him warnings, places to stay away from. She told him to avoid something called ‘social media’, whatever that was. She told him while blushing madly, to watch out for porn sites. He noted that she told him to watch out for them, not to avoid them altogether.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an interesting hour, to say the least. Luckily for him, he was a quick learner. By the time she was done, they had switched places and he was clicking around the screen, following her brief instructions. Now he could turn the thing off and on, bring up the internet browser, navigate to a few useful sites, and google anything he didn’t understand. He felt pretty confident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone,” she laughed. “And no talking to strangers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a stranger, I’m talking to you,” he pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, you know my name so I’m technically not a stranger anymore. You, on the other hand, haven’t told me yours.” She tilted her head and looked at his ears. “I’m sure it’s not actually Dog Boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a fanged smirk. “I told you, learn how to knock and I’ll tell you my name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at him and said, “I can’t knock if you open the door before I get to it. That’s not my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just have to be faster next time.” He twitched his ears and wiggled his nose. “Good luck beating my senses though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a jerk,” she said but he didn’t miss her poorly-suppressed smile. She got up and moved to take the stool back to its spot by the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got up and grabbed it before she could. “I got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly capable of moving a stool, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh, is that a feminist thing, not letting a man move a stool for you?” He looked at her and she was giving him an odd look. Her look morphed into something like amusement and she gave him a smirk of her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the 70s talking, old man. You better get with the times, feminism is a bit different now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you try being sealed for 40 something years and see how well you keep up with the times. Only having an old man to talk to for a year didn’t help either,” he grumbled then realized what he said. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head and smiled sadly. “It’s alright. He was really old-fashioned so he probably didn’t do much to acquaint you with this decade. At least he didn’t try to purify you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, remembering a story his father told him. “He tried to purify my dad when they first met. Not sure how they became such good friends after that but I guess it was good they did. Not sure where I would’ve ended up if they hadn't.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like my grandfather, alright,” she said and pulled her phone out of her pocket. “I really should head back up. I have some things to do tomorrow and I need to be well-rested.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed her over to the door and opened it for her. “You have my shopping list?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right here.” She held the list up then shoved it in her pocket. “Goodnight, Dog Boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Higurashi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her walk up the hall and stand on the platform. She turned and gave him a little wave that he returned. He waited until her feet disappeared before shutting his door and heading for the laptop. He had some exploring to do.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Kagome sat at her desk, thinking about the strange man hiding in the well. He seemed pretty well-adjusted for someone who’d lived in isolation for the last year. She supposed having her grandfather to talk to probably helped, at least a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She suspected it was partially an act. There were a few times when his facade dropped and he let the sadness and loneliness show. It was most likely unintentional and he probably didn’t even realize it happened, but she caught it. His eyes gave him away and she found herself wanting to know more about him, about what happened to him. Some of it was natural curiosity; who wouldn’t be at least a little intrigued?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But mostly it was that sadness she saw in his beautiful gold eyes that drew her in. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She didn’t even know his name and she was sitting here contemplating his life history. She needed to get a grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and opened her eyes. Her grandfather’s puzzle box was sitting on her desk and she picked it up to examine it. She still hadn’t figured out what to do with the little wooden stick so she started poking and prodding around the box. She eventually found something and managed to open a tiny hidden compartment but set the box back down when all it revealed was another little stick of wood. “That’s enough of that for tonight,” she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was getting late and she really did need her rest for the next day. She’d finally texted her best friend earlier, who immediately insisted they meet for girl time and one of Sango’s self-defense lessons. Hopefully, Kagome wouldn’t hurt herself this time; Sango did not go easy on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She climbed into bed and closed her eyes, trying very hard not to picture her new dog-eared acquaintance.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Kagome, you can do better than that,” Sango said as she watched her clumsy best friend stumble back to her feet. “You can’t just throw yourself on the ground every time a move doesn't go right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome winced and glared at Sango. “I thought you were gonna rip my arm out of its socket. What was I supposed to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Break out of the hold like I showed you. You’re really hopeless, you know that,” she laughed and punched Kagome lightly in the shoulder. “Let’s take a break, you look like you need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome rubbed her shoulder, which now hurt in two places, and followed Sango out of the small dojo. “Is Miroku coming over today? Since he started his new fancy job, he should have Sundays off now, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does but he promised the old drunk that he’d help him clean out one of the storerooms today. And you know doing anything with Mushin takes ten times longer than it needs to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango led the way into the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge, tossing one to Kagome. Her family owned a large home connected to two dojos that they taught various fighting and defense classes out of. Kagome took regular lessons with Sango but her natural clumsiness led to her getting frequent bruises and making very little progress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s your arm?” Sango asked. “Didn’t break anything, did I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome glared at her. “No, it’s just sore.” She moved her shoulder in a circle and winced. “Sometimes I feel like I’m not making any progress at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are, it’s just slow progress so it’s not as noticeable. You can break out of chokehold pretty effectively and you don’t fall on your ass nearly as often as you used to.” Sango tried to give her friend a reassuring smile but it looked more like pity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome scoffed, “I only break chokeholds because when I panic I fall and you drop me. I’m useless at everything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango patted her friend on the shoulder and Kagome flinched at the contact. “Sorry Kagome, I guess we’re done for the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her shoulder again and immediately regretted it. “Well, since Miroku isn’t coming over and we’re done hurting me for the day, did you want to go to the grocery store with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t, I promised Miroku I would head over there once we were done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, alright then. I should probably wait until later in the week anyway,” Kagome said, mostly to herself. “Maybe I’ll stop and get a phone today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you buying a new phone?” Sango asked, one eyebrow raised. “Yours isn’t that old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...no, it’s not-” shit, she hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “It’s for Mama. I want to surprise her.” Hopefully that lie wouldn’t come back to bite her in the ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I should get out of here so you can get going. Just gotta go change,” she said quickly and rushed away before Sango could ask anything else about the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once changed back into her regular clothes, she made her way through the house to let Sango know she was leaving. She found her exiting the bathroom wrapped in a towel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet if you sent Miroku a picture of you in nothing but a towel he’d ditch Mushin and be here before you could get clothes on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango snorted, “That pervert has enough raunchy pictures of me. Maybe I should have him send me some of his nudes so we’re closer to even.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, that sounds dangerous. He may never stop sending you pictures if you let him start now.” Not that Kagome would know anything about that. Her one and only boyfriend, ex-boyfriend as of six months ago, was too scared to do much more than hold hands and occasionally kiss. Hojo was nice, caring, helpful, and a perfect gentleman. He was also boring, afraid to offend her with any advances, and obsessed with her health for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point. As nice as his equipment is to look at, my phone can only handle so many dick pics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sango,” Kagome squeaked and blushed, “too much information, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That only caused her friend to laugh. “Don’t worry, you’ll find someone, someday, who will woo you with a collection of dick pics meant just for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome hid her face in her hands and mumbled, “You’re as bad as Miroku sometimes. He’s such a bad influence.” She looked back up to see Sango trying to hide a laugh behind her hand. “Yep, definitely a bad influence. I’m gonna go before my face catches on fire. I’ll see you later, Sango.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya, Kagome. Hope your mom likes her new phone. Oh, and let me know how your shoulder feels tomorrow,” Sango added before ducking into her bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to hurt, Kagome didn’t need to wait until the next day to know that. She made her way to her car, thinking about the best place to get a phone and which one she should get. It didn’t need to be anything fancy, just something he could text and make phone calls on. He wasn’t going to care about how fast it was or about the quality of the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, thinking about the camera made Kagome think of her conversation with Sango which made her think about a certain attractive hanyo taking pictures of...Nope, she was not going there. He could be a serial killer for all she knew, she would not think of his parts, or pictures of his parts, or of him sending her pictures of his parts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough, Higurashi,” she said to herself once she was safely in her car. “I don’t care how cute he is, I don’t even know his damn name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fastened her seatbelt, checked all her mirrors, then tugged at her seatbelt to double-check it was secure. She started the car and the check engine light lit up, mocking her. She needed to get that checked out, eventually.  She checked her mirrors one more time before starting her short trip to the electronics store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking and purchasing a phone went better than she expected. She ended up just adding an extra line to her phone plan, under her own name, and getting a deal on one of the newer android phones. And, she noted, it had a decent camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was early enough when she got back to the shrine for her to drop off her new purchase. Her mother would be busy making dinner and Sota would be engrossed in his video games so nobody would notice her sneaking into the well house. She'd be good as long as Dog Boy wasn’t doing anything important or inappropriate when she dropped in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she waited for the platform to complete its descent, she pulled out the new phone and started it up. It was ready to go, the sales associate set everything up before she left the store, but she wanted to get her contact info put in and send herself a text so she had the new number in her phone. She also figured she should connect it to the wifi knowing Dog Boy wouldn’t be able to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The platform stopped moving and she started down the hallway without looking up from the screen. She was so preoccupied with her task that she failed to notice the door at the end of the hall open, or the man who stepped out into the hall to stand directly in her path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had she looked up at any point, she could’ve avoided walking face-first into a very solid chest. She stumbled backward but was lucky her roadblock had good reflexes and caught her arms before she fell. At least she hadn’t dropped the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, Higurashi, you almost ended up on your ass. Is this some new form of flirting that I missed out on?” he asked. “Cause it’s not very smooth, if you ask me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jerked her head up and glared at the owner of the voice. “What the hell? What are you doing just standing in the hallway?” she asked then realized he was still holding her arms. She blushed and took a step back, almost falling again in the process. She winced when her shoulder protested the motion, pain flaring in the joint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with your shoulder?” Inuyasha asked, lifting a hand towards the source of her discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled back a little and waved him off with her other hand. “Nothing, just slept on it funny. Don’t worry about it. You still haven’t told me why you were blocking the hallway,” she said to try and change the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, a deep, slightly gravelly sound, and let his hand drop back to his side. “We've already established that I live here so I can hide, or stand, wherever I want; that includes the hallway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you could’ve warned me you were there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you could’ve just watched where you were going. What had you so distracted anyway?” He reached for the phone in her hand and she yanked it out of his reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a phone and I’m not done adding my number to it so just hold on.” She turned away from him so he couldn’t reach for the phone again and finished adding her contact information. “There,” she said, turning back around and holding it out to him, “all yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the phone and stared at it blankly. “You know I have no idea how this thing works, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Do you want to stand out here while I show you how to use it or can we go in and sit for a minute?” She didn’t wait for him to answer, opting to walk past him and head for the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh, whatever,” Inuyasha mumbled and followed after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settled onto the sofa and Kagome pulled her phone out so they wouldn’t have to keep passing his back and forth. She started going over the basics, like how to turn the phone on and off, adjust the ring volume, and set and silence alarms. “You probably don’t need a password or anything since you won’t be around anyone who’s going to snoop through your stuff,” she said. “That way you can just swipe the screen to unlock it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I don’t want you snooping through my stuff, did you think about that?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed and gave him a flat look. “Don’t be stupid. Why would I want to go through your phone? Anyway, I don’t have all night so quit interrupting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next hour was a serious test of Kagome’s patience. If she didn’t know better, she’d think he was being dense on purpose to keep her there longer. Hell, maybe he was, the poor guy was probably more lonely than he let on. At the end of it though, he had a pretty good grasp of his new device. There definitely shouldn’t be another broken cell phone in his future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, now send me a text so I can add your number into my contacts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fiddled with his phone and a second later her phone chirped. She caught the shit-eating grin on his face before she read the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I’m still not telling you my name]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, I’ll just put you in as Dog Boy,” she said and went into her contacts to add his number. She could see him doing something on his phone out of the corner of her eye and decided to test his knowledge. She typed out a text to send to him to make sure he could open it and respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Knock knock]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed and her heart did a funny little skip at the sound; he had a deep, masculine laugh and she found herself wishing she could hear it again. Her face warmed and she turned her head to hide her blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t count,” he said. “Good try though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at his screen and saw she had a new name in his phone: Flower. “Why flower?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his turn to blush when he realized what she was talking about. “Oh, you ah...your scent, it reminds me of a field of flowers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome’s face warmed and the game of pass the blush continued. “That’s nice...I guess. I should probably get going now. I’m pretty sure I missed dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “You could eat with me. I still have to make myself something so it wouldn’t be much to make a little extra,” he offered, his cheeks still slightly flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe another time. I don’t want mama to worry and start asking about where I was.” She stood abruptly and started towards the door. She really didn’t want him to see how red her face was getting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, you’re right. Maybe another time.” He got up and followed her, stepping around her so he could open the door for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at him and was caught off guard by his expression; he looked disappointed. “Lunch is easier,” she blurted. “I mean, nobody would question me skipping lunch every once in a while, so if you wanted company...” she trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he said softly, “I’ll remember that. See ya later, Higurashi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later, Dog Boy,” she said and rushed away, heart beating a little too fast and face still flushed and warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long time that night before she got his shy smile out of her head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now that my other story is finished, I'm going to move my weekly chapter releases for this story to Sundays.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Knock Knock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and saw she had a message from Dog Boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Good morning. Still planning on tackling my food list today?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at her phone, the same stupid smile she’d given her phone the last three days when she woke up to his good morning texts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Morning! Yep be there around lunch. Wish me luck, gonna need it to find everything on ur stupid list]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was getting much faster with his replies and she only had to wait a minute before his response popped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[You’ll be fine. Just don’t forget the eggs...I want one of those omelets you were bragging about.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the three days since Kagome dropped off the phone, her new friend under the well had been texting her quite frequently. Not that she minded, they had some really good conversations. He asked a lot of questions about life on the surface, as he liked to call it, and she got to learn a little about him in the process. She knew ramen was his favorite food, red was his favorite color, and he was developing a thing for American rock music now that she’d taught him how to use a streaming music app. Oh, and he spoke fluent English; her new friend was apparently well educated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On top of the good morning and good night texts every day and the bits of information they shared about themselves, there was definitely some light flirting going on. Again, she didn’t mind; he spent the last year with nobody to talk to except her grandfather, and that was only twice a week at best. If he wanted to flirt with the only woman he had contact with then she was going to let him. She was also going to enjoy it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Not making you anything until I at least know your name, Dog boy]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stretched a little and got up to start her day. She planned to make Thursdays her grocery days since she had the house to herself for a few hours in the afternoon. Sota would be in school until at least five o’clock with all the extra studying he was doing and her mother ran most of her errands then took a painting class in the afternoon. Once the shrine reopened to the public in a few weeks, it would be more difficult to find time to sneak off. That was a problem for future Kagome though; she had two more weeks to figure out how she would manage her time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome made her way downstairs to grab a small breakfast before heading out. She was surprised to find her mother had already left for the day but not before setting out breakfast for her daughter. After eating and cleaning up her dishes, Kagome finally made her way out to her car. Her phone chirped as she was getting in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[That’s a shame. It’s gonna be hard to knock carrying all those groceries today.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smartass,” she mumbled and responded to his text.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Are you challenging me, Dog Boy?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tossed her phone back in her purse; she wouldn’t touch it while she was driving. She put her seatbelt on, double-checked all her mirrors, tugged on her seatbelt again, and started the car. The grocery store was only a few minutes away so she would hopefully be back in time for an early lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A big advantage to Thursday morning shopping was the nearly empty store. She could stop and stare at his stupid list for as long as she needed to without worrying about feeling silly. After one trip around the store, grabbing only what she could easily find, she only had a few things left on the list. He’d done a decent job of grouping the items according to where she could find things so she had an idea of where to check for what she was missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Higurashi, is that you?” she heard someone call from behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned and saw Hojo approaching and had to resist the urge to groan. Instead, she smiled and gave him a short wave. “Hey Hojo, how have you been?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, classes have been keeping me pretty busy. How about you? I was sorry to hear about your grandfather. Are you alright?” he asked and, in a bold move for someone like Hojo, took her hand and squeezed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright,”  she said and pulled her hand back as politely as she could. “A little nervous about taking over the shrine duties but I’ll have Mama to help me through that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to notice her cart for the first time and he gave her an odd look. “Since when do you shop for groceries? I thought you hated cooking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, how did her grandfather do this for a whole year without anyone being suspicious? “I’m, um, trying to expand my cooking skills. Can’t eat eggs for every meal, right?” She laughed and winced at how forced it sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“RIght. Higurashi, are you sure you’re ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, fine! It was nice seeing you Hojo, but I’ve got a lot to do today so I better get moving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, alright,” he said and didn’t try to hide the disappointed look he shot her. “Maybe we can catch up some time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll text you. See ya, Hojo.” She turned and made her way quickly to the next aisle. Great, now she had to find the last of the list while avoiding Hojo. Luckily she only had three things left to find.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t see Hojo again until she was checking out and he was far enough away to pretend she didn’t see him. She loaded her car up quickly and ran through her seatbelt and mirror checks in record time trying to get out of her parking spot before Hojo spotted her car. She let out a sigh of relief when she was finally on her way back to the shrine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone chirped a few times while she was driving and she worried how many messages were from Hojo. That was the first time they’d spoken since their breakup and it was every bit as awkward as she had imagined it would be. They hadn’t ended on bad terms, Hojo was too sweet to be angry, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a hard split. She found out weeks later that he’d been planning on proposing over the summer. She wouldn’t have said yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She parked her car behind the house and pulled her phone out to check her messages. Two were from Hojo and three were from Dog Boy. She checked Hojo’s first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Are you busy this Saturday? We could grab a coffee.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[If you want to, that is. No pressure, I know you’re probably busy.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, don’t think so,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I’m busy on Saturday. I’ll let you know when I have some free time.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like never.” She opened the messages from Dog Boy and her mood instantly improved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I already told you, you’ll never get past my senses]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[How’s shopping? Having any problems finding anything?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I’m gonna take your silence as a good sign and assume you’re concentrating on my list too hard to think up a smart-ass comment. Let me know before you descend to my lair so I can make sure I’m (not) naked.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn nerd...damn hot, sexy, adorable nerd that she absolutely did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to see naked, not even a little.  She was tempted to try and surprise him so she could knock on the damn door but his ears and nose would give her away anyway. Also, she was a little worried he actually would be naked and that would be...something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Just got back. It’s gonna take me a few minutes to get all your groceries to the well then I’ll be down]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got out and started grabbing bags. It was going to be at least two trips across the shrine and probably three or four to get them all down the well. At least she would have help at the bottom.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha closed his laptop and checked his phone. Kagome would be there soon and he wanted to finish making their lunch. He’d spent most of the morning preparing all the ingredients for his favorite ramen recipe. All he had to do now was put it all together and serve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved to the kitchen and pulled out bowls and utensils but decided to wait to assemble everything. While he waited, he peeled the soft-boiled eggs so they would only need to be cut in half before adding them to the bowls. He was running low on some things but he had some spring onion and radishes cut and ready to go. He checked his broth for flavor one more time and was happy to find it perfect. He turned the heat back on low to warm it back up and finally turned to the chicken. He pulled the foil off the plate and started cutting it into strips. He was just finishing up when the hum of the platform motor reached his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew from experience that it would take at least two trips to get all the bags down the platform so he went out to start grabbing what he could. She’d managed to fit a lot on her first trip, the bags all hanging from her hands and wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t you just set them down?” he asked when the platform stopped. “You had to know I was going to help you carry everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped off the platform and let her arms fall, setting the bags down around her. “I didn’t want to pick them back up if you were too naked to help me. But since you’re here and fully dressed, I’m going to go back up and grab the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tsked but smirked, letting one fang show over his lip. “Who says I can’t carry groceries naked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your clothes on, Dog Boy, I’ll be right back.” She stepped back onto the platform, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only took one trip to get the first round of groceries into his kitchen. He left the door open so she could walk right in if her hands were full and started putting everything away. He was about halfway done when she stumbled through the door with the last of the bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just set them on the floor over here, it’ll only take me a couple of minutes to finish this up. You have time to stick around, right?” He tried not to sound too eager.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She set the rest of the bags down and shook her hands to loosen her fingers back up. “Yeah, I’ve got some time. Mama and Sota shouldn’t be back for at least a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I made lunch.” He nodded to the counter where the ramen was waiting to be assembled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, so that’s what that delicious smell is. Do you want me to help with anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I got it. Just take a seat and get ready to enjoy the best ramen you’ll ever eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finished putting the groceries away but Kagome didn’t move to sit. Instead, she leaned on the counter and waited until he put the last item in the cupboard. When he started towards the stove to finish up their lunch, Kagome walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, where are you going?” he asked and started to follow her. He was almost to the door when she started knocking. He reached the door but stopped with his hand hovering near the doorknob. So that’s how it was going to be then. “Who is it?” he asked, playing along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know who it is, let me in,” she called back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whipped the door open and leaned against the frame with his arms crossed. “Can I help you?” he asked while examining the claws on one hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” She crossed her arms and glared at him. “Isn’t lunch going to get cold?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, got the heat on under the broth. Everything else is perfect at room temperature.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, will you at least tell me your name now?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a very serious look and held his hand out. “Give me your phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said automatically. “What do you need my phone for? You barely know how to use yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s rude and I’m insulted,” he said but he smirked and kept his hand out. “I’m not letting you in until you give me your phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to give it right back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. You’re not going to know until you give it to me. Unlocked, please.” He quirked an eyebrow, a silent challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” she said and pulled her phone from her back pocket. She held her thumb to the bottom of the screen to unlock it then handed it over. “Just don’t go snooping through my pictures or messages.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went into her contacts and looked for Dog Boy. “What kind of pictures are you taking that you don’t want me to see, Higurashi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter because you’re never going to see them. Are you done yet?” She reached for her phone but he was much faster and much taller. He held it out of her reach, forcing her to step closer to try and grab it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh, get as close as you want, you still won’t reach it.” He waved her phone just out of her reach and grinned when she tried to jump for it. “Careful, don’t want you to fall.” He turned so his back was to her and finished what he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved around him and snatched her phone back. “What the hell, Dog Boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything bad. I promise.” He pulled his phone out and sent her a quick message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Knock knock]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at her phone and a smile slowly spread across her face. “Nice to meet you, Inuyasha. Damn, Dog Boy wasn’t that far off, was it?” she mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Low blow, Higurashi. And after I made you lunch, too,” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you made me lunch? I thought you made yourself lunch and just decided to share with me since I went and bought your groceries.” She went and sat on a stool while they had their back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, I made it just for you. Don’t expect it all the time though.” He closed the door and joined her in the kitchen to start assembling the ramen. “Can’t have you thinking I like the company or anything like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and it almost took his breath away; he couldn’t stop himself from smiling in return. He distracted himself with the ramen, preparing the noodles spooning the broth into bowls. When the noodles were done, he finished assembling everything then turned back around, a bowl of ramen in each hand. He glanced at his guest and saw that she was studying him with a thoughtful expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said when he set her bowl and utensils down in front of her. She waited until he was seated before trying some of the food. Her face lit up again. “This is delicious. Is this your recipe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “My mother’s. It was one of the first things she taught me how to cook. She used to-” he cut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memory of his mother showing him around the kitchen hit him hard and his hand clenched into a fist where it was laying on the counter. He avoided looking at Kagome, his eyes burning with the effort to not let any tears fall in his ramen. Even after a year, the strangest things could trigger memories that would overwhelm his emotions and cause him to shut down. This was the price he paid for never facing and accepting his mother’s death and the grief and guilt that went along with it. He was almost used to it by now, the way his mind locked up and shut down, but this time was different; this was the first time he had an audience for one of his breakdowns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small hand covered his fist and gave it a light squeeze. He still couldn’t look at her, couldn’t face the pity he would see. Her thumb gently stroked his knuckles and he closed his eyes, accepting the small bit of comfort. She didn’t say anything, didn’t try to push him to look at her or talk about what was happening, she just let him have his moment of grief. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Inuyasha let her scent wash over him, soothing him in a way he hadn’t experienced since...since his mother was alive. He would never be able to tell her how grateful he was in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few minutes but he was finally able to open his eyes and raise his head. She was looking at him but it wasn’t pity he saw in her deep brown eyes, it was understanding; she knew exactly what he was going through. The depth of her gaze and the realization that that kind of understanding only came from experience stole his breath and suddenly he wanted to comfort her. He was the one having a breakdown but it was her pain he wanted to soothe, however old it may be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, just as quickly as it happened, the moment was gone. She pulled her hand back and looked into her bowl of ramen. “Sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.” Her voice was soft and it hurt his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he was better at the whole comfort thing so he would know the perfect thing to say. He wasn’t even sure which of them needed the comfort more. “It’s alright, don’t apologize,” was all he could manage and he hated it. He could do better. “Remembering her hurts but forgetting her would be worse.” That was better, and true, and something he was sure she would understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realized this was the first time he managed to get through one of his episodes without either lying in bed for a few hours or working out until he couldn’t feel his limbs anymore. It was an odd feeling, almost being able to deal with his emotions. He was especially grateful that Kagome wouldn’t have to witness him completely shut down. Maybe he should encourage more visits from the woman sitting across from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sad smile brought him the rest of the way back to himself. “Foods getting cold,” she said and started eating her ramen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” he said. Food was a good distraction so he followed her lead and went back to eating. He kept glancing at her as they ate, trying to think of something to lighten the mood. “Did you have any problems finding anything? At the grocery store, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh, no, I found everything just fine. There were only like, three things I had to really look for. You organized the list well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I try to make it easy when I put together my lists.” It should have felt awkward, sitting there casually eating after such an intense few minutes. It didn’t though and Inuyasha filed that observation away to examine later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finished their lunch and Inuyasha started cleaning up, waving Kagome away when she tried to help. “It’s my kitchen, I’ll clean up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine,” she said and went to sit on the sofa. She settled against the left armrest and asked, “What do you do all day, anyway? You have to get bored, there’s only so much tv a person can watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I spend a lot of time sleeping, cooking, and working out.” He flexed his arms and she rolled her eyes but he caught the little bit of musk that crept into her scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright muscles, how about something more interesting? You have to have at least one tv show that you like to binge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Muscles? That’s a much better name than Dog Boy. I think you should have been calling me muscles from the very beginning.” They were moving back towards flirting which was much safer territory, sort of. Inuyasha finished up in the kitchen and joined her on the sofa, plopping down to her right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, Dog Boy worked just fine.” She leaned forward and picked the remote up off the table to click the tv on. “Let’s see what you watch.” Some game show came up on the screen and Kagome let out a little groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a problem with my choice of entertainment?” he asked, looking as offended as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Endless possibilities for entertainment and you watch a stupid game show. You know most of these are rigged, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the controller from her hand before she could even react. “You have a better suggestion?” He started flipping through channels just to give himself a distraction. Why had he thought sitting next to her was a good idea? That muskiness was still there and he swore it got stronger when he sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, give that back,” she laughed and tried to grab it back. “I need to find you something decent to watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had the controller in his right hand and held it above his head which forced her to climb over his lap to grab it. She let out a little triumphant noise and settled back onto her side of the sofa. Her scent lingered around him and he wasn’t sure how to feel about his reaction. It was very clear at this point that he was attracted to her and had been since he first saw her studying his living space. He had to make sure it didn’t move past that initial attraction into more dangerous territory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t making it easy on him. Hell, he wasn’t making it easy on himself. He flirted just as much, if not more than she did. The texting was great but also a problem because it allowed them to talk almost all day and he genuinely enjoyed their conversations. He shouldn’t be feeling anything after only a few days but how could he not? Maybe it was because she was the only person he had to talk to but he suspected it was more than that. And that moment they shared sitting at the counter-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inuyasha? Hello, earth to Inuyasha. You alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Right, she was still sitting next to him. How long had he zoned out? “Sorry, lost in thought for a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just asking if I could use your laptop really quick. I wanted to get you on a few streaming services so you can watch something besides game shows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know what that means but sure, go ahead,” he said. He didn’t do anything on the laptop anyway. Except-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She settled at his desk and opened the laptop. The screen came to life and an article popped up, a name in bold displayed over a picture of a man with striking blue eyes and pointed ears. “What’s this?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped up and slammed the laptop closed. “Don’t worry about it.” His voice came out much harsher than he’d intended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so defensive? It was just a news article about some guy. Koga, was that the name? You know him or something?” she asked and it was clear she was just curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so fucking nosey?” He physically recoiled at the hurt that flashed in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is your problem?” she shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just mind your own damn business. You don’t know shit about me or my life and it’s gonna fucking stay that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up from the chair so quickly it almost toppled over. She glared at him, the hurt still clear in her eyes, and started for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Kagome. I didn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” she cut him off. “I’m gonna go.” She left and he didn’t try to stop her. The door slammed, leaving him with the scent of her unshed tears and the spice of her anger. It was probably better that way. The best way to keep someone at arm's length is to be an asshole, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m an idiot.” He was already planning his apology.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Koga hated meeting place six and was positive his associate had chosen it on purpose. Who the hell had a secret room for meetings underneath a dog grooming place anyway?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glared at the man sitting across from him. He looked as pompous as ever in his dark blue business suit, long white hair pulled back at his neck, claws resting lightly on the metal tabletop. His tie was also dark blue but had the three red hexagons of his family’s crest. The crescent moon and two stripes on the sides of his face indicated he was from an ancient line of yokai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was dignified and powerful and Koga fucking hated him. “Alright bastard, let’s get this over with,” he growled and slid a manila envelope across the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man picked it up and extracted the papers from inside. His gold eyes widened slightly as he read what appeared to be police reports.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are the original, unredacted reports from the day your father died. It’s taken me years to get my hands on those without the wrong people finding out about my inquiries. Listen Sesshomaru, this shit is deeper than we thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru finished reading through all the pages and looked over the top at the wolf yokai. “This potentially changes some things. Do you still intend to kill him when you find him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t give two shits about his life, I just want answers. If I have to kill him to get them then that’s what I’ll do.” Koga reached across and snatched the papers from Sesshomaru. “I’ve got copies for you but I’m keeping the originals.” He placed the originals back in the envelope and pulled a folder from his briefcase to hand over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru took the folder and tucked it into his briefcase. “You have other information for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the name Higurashi?” Koga asked and pulled out another piece of paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is vaguely familiar. They are a shrine family, correct?” His tone gave away his distaste for humans, specifically spiritual humans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are. I remembered the name from when I was running Toga’s security so I’ve had people watching the shrine for a while, trying to catch anything suspicious.” He slid the paper across the table. “The official story is the old man fell. It’s a lot of steps so his injuries, as bad as they were, weren’t considered suspicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru studied the paper, which turned out to be a picture. “How did you get this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Told you, I got people watching. They always have cameras ready, just in case. Unless the old man can fly, there’s no way he fell down those steps on his own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The picture showed an old man in mid-air above high above a set of steep shrine steps. It looked as though he had been propelled forward out over the steps instead of simply falling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There had to be yokai involvement. No human could push him that far.” Sesshomaru handed the picture back to Koga before asking, “How far does the shrine barrier extend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It stops at the top of the steps. Nobody could have been behind him and my guys didn’t see or smell anyone anywhere nearby.” Koga growled, “If I find out your brother was involved-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not jump to conclusions. I want this fully investigated before we make any moves. Keep an eye on the rest of the family and try to discover the nature of their barrier.” Sesshomaru stood to leave, giving Koga one last warning look. “You will still keep me informed of all details. Consider making contact with one of the Higurashis to determine if they may be hiding something. You make no major moves without consulting with me first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and left, not giving the scowling wolf yokai a second look.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was not how Kagome wanted her Thursday to go. She had a very clear plan: shop in the morning, have lunch with Inuyasha after, give Shippo a call if her conversation with Inuyasha went well, get her ass kicked by Sango, and have a conversation with her mother about the last two and a half weeks. ‘Get hit on by an overly-persistent yokai who couldn’t take a hint’ was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the list.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want some help?” the man asked again. “Someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t have to carry all that by yourself.” His piercing blue eyes raked up and down her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to roll her eyes or gag so she just glared at him and pushed her cart a little faster out of the store. “I can handle my own groceries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the man followed her out the door, she started to worry. His flirting was starting to look like stalking and the last thing she needed was for him to see what kind of car she drove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped and spun on him suddenly, deciding to go with a direct approach. “Could you stop following me, please? You’re making me uncomfortable and I don’t want to make a scene just to get rid of you.” She was actually hoping he would make a scene and draw attention to her situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, got some fire in you. I like that!” He smirked and started to dig around in the bag he had slung across his body. “Name’s Matsuno, by the way,” he said, still concentrating on his search.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, found it,” Matsuno said and pulled out a business card. Instead of giving her the card he flipped it over and pulled out a pen .”What’s your number? I’d like to take you out for coffee sometime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this guy serious? “Uh, sorry I’m really not interested. I’m seeing someone already.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And you’re super creepy and I want you to leave me alone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but that should already be implied by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? It’s just coffee. Here.” He handed her the card and she took it automatically. “Just text me when you want to get that coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, never?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That just made the man laugh. “You’ll come around. Text me whenever,” he said and started to jog away. Only when he was out of sight did she go to her car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was going in her top spot for ‘strangest encounters ever’; it was even going above finding Inuyasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She checked her phone and was greeted by six messages and two missed calls from Inuyasha. It made sense: she was over an hour later than planned. She pulled up the messages and started reading from the oldest unread message:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[No, that’s stupid. Humans would never be able to keep up.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell had they been talking about? She scrolled back up a little to check her last message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Those game shows would be a lot more entertaining if they let humans, hanyo, and yokai all compete together]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah, game shows. Two weeks and she still hadn’t been able to get him to stop watching the stupid things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Let me know when you’re about halfway done shopping. Lunch is going to take some time to make and I want it to be ready when you get here.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Are you ignoring me because of my stance on game show participation? That’s cold, Higurashi!]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Having trouble finding anything?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Hey, it’s getting kinda late, you alright?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Just want to make sure nothing happened to you, answer your phone please]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha was being much nicer since she stormed out on him two weeks prior. She hadn’t brought up the article again and he’d apologized for being a jerk. Since then, they settled into a nice routine of texting and having lunch every few days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Hey, sorry if I worried you. Something stupid happened while I was shopping but I’ll tell you about it when I get back. Give me twenty minutes to get home and I’ll be down]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick trip home, some struggling to get all the bags across the shrine, and an awkward ride on the platform surrounded by groceries put her a little over the 25-minute mark. Inuyasha was waiting for her in the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he greeted, “you sure everything’s alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s fine. It was just some creep being weird, no big deal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started grabbing bags and managed to get all but two. She grabbed the last two bags and followed him down the hallway and into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How weird? Like, ‘trying too hard to flirt’ weird or ‘I’m going to murder you and keep your nipples as a keepsake’ weird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The flirting one and now I’m regretting showing you those serial killer documentaries. Seriously, my nipples? Gross.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you telling me your nipples are gross? No wonder your single.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that's not what...nevermind, you’re an ass. Anyway, he tried to get my number then gave me his business card when I refused.” She shivered, remembering how his eyes had raked up and down her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Inuyasha stopped putting things away and looked at her. “You sure you’re alright? He didn’t touch you, did he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, nothing like that. He was just persistent and he…” How should she say he eye-fucked her without actually using those words?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He what?” Inuyasha asked, his voice lowering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s stupid but just the way he looked at me like he was picturing me naked or something, it was weirdly intense and kind of gross.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get the asshole’s name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me but I can’t remember. I was too busy trying to think of how to get rid of him so he wouldn’t see my car. He was yokai, I hope he didn’t memorize my scent.” That thought made her skin crawl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s growl made her jerk her head in his direction and she almost laughed at how aggressively he was shoving things into the cupboard. His lip was curled into a little snarl and his ears were laid back against his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inuyasha,” she said gently. “Hey, he didn’t do anything, not really. I’m sure he was just some macho idiot who’s used to girls falling all over him. Oh!” She pulled the little business card out of her pocket. “Since I've got his card we can google his name after we get everything put away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, you do that while I finish this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were almost done anyway so she made her way to the desk and opened his laptop. The name on the card, Matsuno, was written in a raised script with his phone number under it. It wasn’t much to go on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She typed in the name and number and the first result was for Matsuno Koga, private investigator. The name jumped out at her. “Inuyasha, you’re gonna want to see this.” She clicked on the link and those unnerving blue eyes were staring back at her through the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Inuyasha growled, coming up next to her. “This was the guy at the store?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “You know him? Was he-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I fucking know him. Don’t go back to that store and change the day you shop. Hell, I’ve got enough shit, just skip a week.” He was glaring at the screen and one hand was clenched so hard on the edge of the desk that his claws were gouging the wood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he dangerous?” she asked. “Would he...would he hurt me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t go back there, alright? And if you see him again, stay the fuck away.” His voice left no room for argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, who is he?” She thought of her mother and brother and her heart sped up. “Please, you’re scaring me. Is he looking for you? What if he goes after mama or Sota next time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck. He’s...fuck!” His grip on the table tightened and the sound of wood cracking filled the brief silence. “He murdered my old man. He’s the reason I’m in hiding...the reason I lost my parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome’s world tilted and she grabbed the arms of the chair to steady herself. Of all the things she expected him to say, telling her she’d been hit on by a murderer was not one of them. “I need to call mama and make sure her and Sota are ok.” She stood up quickly and would have lost her balance had Inuyasha not been there to steady her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, careful.” He guided her to the sofa and sat her down. He lowered his voice but his unsteady breathing gave him away. “Listen, it could just be a coincidence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No, he’s a private investigator, he probably looked me up. He was so damn persistent. I shouldn't have...what if he...dammit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome, it’s alright. We’ll figure this out, I promise.” He took her shaking hands in his. “If I have to come out of hiding to tear the fucking wolf apart then that’s what I’ll do. I won’t let him hurt you or your family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t, what if it’s you he’s after? What if he already knows you’re here and that’s why he was talking to me?”  His hands wrapped firmly around hers were helping to ground her but she was still fighting to not panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh, like I’m afraid of some wolf-shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he really going to play the macho card right now? “You just said he was a murderer, that he killed your father. Isn’t that why you’re hiding, to avoid him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let go of her hands and turned away from her. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He stood and stalked back over to the desk. The picture of Koga was still staring out at him and he slammed his fist down next to the laptop. “Just fucking stay away from this guy, stay away from that store, and if you see him again, tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like this,” she said. “I was going to ask you about using a concealment charm to come up to the main house but now...now I just don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He plopped into the desk chair and stared at the image on the screen. “Do it, get me a charm. Just make sure it can hide my yoki and my scent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care what you think,” he interrupted her. He got up and went to the chest at the foot of his bed. The key still hung around his neck and he used it to open the lid so he could grab out a long, flat jewelry box. “You can use this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down next to her on the sofa and lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a rosary made of small dark purple beads separated by a few small white magatama. The beads were perfectly polished and reflected the dim light of the room beautifully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so pretty. Where did you get it?” Kagome asked, momentarily distracted from Inuyasha’s attitude and his stupid idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a birthday gift I got for my mother. She gave it back when I...the last time I saw her, as a keepsake.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted the beads out of the box and let Kagome take them. She ran her fingers over the rosary, the smooth beads cool to the touch and surprisingly heavy. His words finally hit her and she met his eyes, ready to argue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He beat her to it. “Don’t bother arguing, it’s fine. How soon can you get that enchanted?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kitsune enchantments were common but took some time if you didn’t know the right people. Kagome, fortunately, knew the right person. “A week, at most. I have a friend who does it for a living and he’s one of the best and fastest at making concealments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Get it done and tell your family about me so they know what to expect. Just don't tell them too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to tell them?” she asked. “Hey, there’s this guy, he lives under our shrine and he’s gonna start visiting us. He wants to protect us from a potential nipple-stealing serial killer. His name? Can’t tell you unless you knock on his door. Where’s his door? Under the well, watch for splinters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha snorted. “Smartass. You can tell them my name, just make sure they know not to tell anyone else my name. I’m coming up to protect you and your family. Just, make sure I stay a secret, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” she agreed. “I still don’t like this, for the record.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I still don’t care, for the record. Someone has to protect your nipples from serial killers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice of you but don’t you think you’re a little too concerned about my nipples?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh, when someone uses ‘em to make earrings, don’t come crying to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, I won’t. Anyway, I should get going; gotta go learn to protect my own nipples.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You’re distracted,” Sango scolded. “You’re going to get seriously hurt if you don’t focus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome looked up from the mat she was kneeling on and gave her friend a dirty look. Of course she was distracted after all the serial killer, family murderer, nipple talk with Inuyasha earlier. “I’ve got a lot on my mind, sorry.” She struggled to her feet and fixed her ponytail in preparation. “I’ll get it this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were outside, in an unused corner of the shrine. Kagome kept a few mats in the shed for occasions when Sango came to her for her defense lessons. Miroku was leaning against the wall, pretending to meditate but stealing glances at his girlfriend whenever he thought the women weren’t looking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Sango said, “one more time and remember: use both hands, step back, and twist, in that order. Your goal is to loosen the grip enough so you can run.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome turned her back and tensed in anticipation. The attack was always random, Sango waiting anywhere from 30 seconds to a few minutes before grabbing her. This time she didn’t wait; she grabbed Kagome’s ponytail immediately, effectively catching her off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Kagome swore and tried to bring her hands up while stepping backward. She didn’t get her hands up fast enough and her hair was pulled painfully as she ducked her head to twist. Sango immediately let go and Kagome fell to her knees, defeated. “Dammit, I thought I had it that time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re trying to do all the steps at once. You grab, then step back, then twist before you run,” Sango explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t even a complicated move, just a basic self-defense technique against hair-grabbing. Kagome got up, intending to give it another try, but Sango shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve had enough, we’ve been out here for an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sango is right,” Miroku said, coming over to join them. “Why don’t we all grab something to eat? I’m hungry from just watching you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were meditating,” Sango accused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear, what better way to meditate than to watch two beautiful women pretend to attack each other?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both women groaned and Sango pinched her boyfriend’s arm. “Pervert. Help us get this put away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started to clean up the mats, the familiar routine helping to clear Kagome’s head. With Miroku’s help, they managed to get done in only a few minutes. Kagome checked her phone and saw that Shippo had finally messaged her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Hey, kinda busy this week but I can meet you next Thursday if that’s alright]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Thursday is great. Would you have time to go shopping with me that morning? I’d like to catch up, we haven’t talked in forever!]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with the shrine open to visitors, Thursday was still her best day to shop. They decided to close the shrine to the public on Wednesdays and Thursdays to make them personal days for the family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio made their way back to the house to check on dinner. The smell of Mrs. Higurahsi’s cooking hit them as they entered the genkan and Kagome called a greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner is just about ready. Kagome, could you grab your brother and Kohaku?” her mother asked after sticking her head into the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Miroku and Sango went to the kitchen, Kagome jogged up the steps to retrieve Sota and Kohaku. They were in Sota’s room playing some video game Kagome didn’t recognize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tapped on the door to get their attention. “Dinner’s ready you two, get your butts downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sota ignored her but Kohaku looked up and gave her a thumbs up. That was all the confirmation she would get from the teenagers so she went back downstairs and joined everyone in the kitchen. Her phone chimed as she was sitting down at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Works for me! Just let me know where and what time you want me to meet you]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sent the time and which grocery store she would be going to. She’d decided to heed Inuyasha’s advice and change her shopping location to somewhere a bit further away, still feeling unnerved from her encounter with Koga. Focusing back on the room, she caught the end of something Miroku was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...and I’m pretty sure he enjoys making people squirm. I try to avoid him whenever possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was zoned out. Who are we talking about?” Kagome asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miroku’s new boss, Onigumo” Sango answered. “Apparently he’s a real pri...jerk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got the warning on my first day by no less than five people: avoid the boss at all costs. I caught sight of him briefly harassing an intern. She looked positively terrified.” Miroku pretended to shiver for effect and Sango rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit being so dramatic. Everyone hates their boss. I’m sure he can’t be that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a politician, my dear; he can be that bad. Lucky for me I’m just a lowly paper-pusher. It should be easy to stay off his radar. I just hope he doesn’t detect my meager spiritual powers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he have something against hoshi?” Kagome asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is quite opposed to any kind of spiritual power and he tells anyone who will listen all about his objections. He claims that, with all the yokai and hanyo mixed into society, spiritualists are a danger to the order of things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said,” Sango added, “a real jerk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the conversation could continue, Sota and Kohaku joined them and her mother started to set out the food. Dinner was a noisy affair, this being the first time they were all together after grandpa Higurashi’s death. Sota and Kohaku rambled on about video games and Miroku told more horror stories involving his new boss. Sango and Kagome made plans to get together the next week for another defense lesson and some serious girl time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sota and Kohaku made a quick exit after dinner to avoid cleanup. It took almost no time at all to get the dishes done and put away so it wasn’t long before Sango was calling her brother to head home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for having us,” Sango said when Kohaku finally rejoined them. “Kohaku, say thank you.” She ruffled her brother's hair, much to his obvious displeasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mrs. H. Dinner was really good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always a pleasure having you three over,” Mrs. Higurashi said. “We have to do this more often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango and Kohaku made their way outside but Miroku hung back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome, a word please?” Miroku gestured for Kagome to follow him. He led her down the hallway to the spare room and shut the door. “I need your help with something of the utmost importance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? You know you can count on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, don’t scream...I’m going to ask Sango to marry me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome threw her hands over her mouth to muffle her excited shout. “It’s about time!” she said when she had her excitement under control. “How can I help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need ideas for a proposal. Everything I come up with feels like not enough and too much at the same time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She would appreciate simple and from the heart,” Kagome informed him. She clasped her hands together and stared into the distance. “No big, fancy, involved gestures; just you two, somewhere special, romantic music, low lighting. There should be candles, and wine, and maybe some kind of sexy dessert...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Kagome...Sexy dessert?” Miroku poked her shoulder and Kagome came back to earth. “Well at least now I can inform your future lover how he should propose to you when the time comes,” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome’s face warmed and she coughed to cover her embarrassment. “Like that’ll be any time soon. Seriously though, simple, romantic, and sentimental is exactly what she would want.” Her phone chimed, interrupting their secret meeting. It was from Inuyasha and the timing made her face heat even further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[You still awake? I didn’t get a goodnight so you better be.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Dog Boy?” Miroku asked from over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, nobody, just...just someone I know.” Shit, of all the people who could catch her texting Inuyasha, Miroku was probably the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, sure. Then why is your face so red? You have a secret lover you’re not telling us about?” Miroku teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, stupid. I’ve only known him for like three weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-ho, three weeks and you're already trading goodnight texts?” Oh, how she wanted to wipe that grin off her friend’s face. “And Dog Boy? Are you dating an inu yokai or just a guy who really likes dogs? It’s alright, you can tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone chimed again but she didn’t dare try to check it with Miroku standing there. “Alright, time for you to go. Sango has to be suspicious by now.” She ushered him out the door and down the hallway, Miroku giggling like an asshole the entire time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she was finally alone again, Kagome went straight to her bedroom. She sunk onto her bed and put her head in her hands. “Damn. Gotta be more careful.” She pulled her phone out to check his last message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Btw, did you ask your friend about the charm? Also btw, I finally learned what btw stands for]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared down at her phone for a second, smiling, thinking about what Miroku said. It was true that she was developing a bit of a crush on the man hiding in the well. Her eyes were drawn to him, to the way he moved, the way his muscle flexed under his flawless skin. He was beautiful and graceful and powerful but he was more than a pretty face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the short time since they’d met, he’d become a close friend. She looked forward to the days she could sneak off and spend time with him. His concern for her safety (and, by extension her family's safety) was endearing. The flirting, which had become less awkward with time, was a nice bonus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn’t mind more but she had a feeling his past was a bit too complicated to allow for dating or relationships.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook herself from her thoughts and responded to his text.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yep, he’s going to meet me next Thursday to make the charm. He’s also going to go shopping with me so I’m not alone]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His response was quick, his typing skills showing some serious improvement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Good and you’re going to a different store?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yep, one I’ve never been to.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Good. Keep being careful though, the wolf can be sneaky. You should get some sleep, it’s getting late.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Alright mom, I’ll go to bed lol]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Goodnight smartass]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Goodnight dog boy]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Jaken,” Sesshomaru called for his assistant. “Have you looked over those reports?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” the little green kappa responded. “It is...not what I was expecting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were several pages of reports and photos spread across the large desk between them. Sesshomaru read the police report several times, looking over the photos Koga had included in the folder. The report didn’t line up with some of the witness statements or the photos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The inconsistencies are glaringly obvious and would have changed how the case was handled.” Sesshomaru tapped one of the pictures. “My father is laid out respectfully, not at all how he was described in the official reports. The public report also says he was shot in the chest but this report says he was shot in the back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is all very suspicious, my lord but surely after all this time you don’t intend-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not question my intentions, Jaken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kappa bowed low. “My apologies. Do you still intend to continue your hunt for the half-breed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We may have discovered his location already. I need you to hire our usual kitsune. Assign them to watch the Higurashi shrine and keep an eye on Koga and his subordinates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes my lord.” Jaken hurried away to fulfill his master’s request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After almost 50 years of searching, he was closer than ever to finding his missing brother. His original intention was to find him and kill him but recent discoveries were causing him to rethink that strategy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up another of the photos and studied the gun used to kill his father. It was specifically designed to take down yokai, the bullets exploding shortly after impact to deal the most damage. It was a brutal way to kill someone, something only a cold-blooded killer would use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lord,” Jaken said, rejoining him. “It is done. Have you any other requests.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, leave me be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His subordinate bowed again and left his master to his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone on his desk rang and he answered, hoping it wasn’t someone unpleasant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seriously,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wolf’s voice came through the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Learn how to answer a damn phone.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a purpose to this call or do you only wish to criticize my social etiquette?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koga laughed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a cold bastard. I made contact with the Higurashi woman. She didn’t smell like dog but she was acting suspicious.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was suspicious about her behavior?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She wouldn’t give me her number, for one. And she was trying to avoid me seeing her car. She seemed really anxious to get away from me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not suspicious. That is how a woman acts when she’s not interested in you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bullshit,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Koga yelled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve never had a woman act like that before.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are useless and your arrogance is astounding. Was there anything else of note in your interactions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re one to talk about arrogance. Gave her my card so maybe she’ll call. I think she shops every Thursday so I’ll try to catch her again next week.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, keep me informed.” He hung up before the wolf could agitate him further.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was running late and it was all Inuyasha’s fault. How was she supposed to get ready in the morning with him constantly texting her? Alright, yeah, she could just ignore his messages and respond later but she didn’t like that option. If she was being honest with herself, Kagome enjoyed his messages almost as much as she enjoyed their now almost-daily lunches together. And she enjoyed those quite a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering their exchange that morning, she couldn’t think of a better way to wake up...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Morning sunshine. You better answer all my messages today so I know the big bad wolf didn’t get you. Don’t wanna have to come out of hiding to kick his ass...yet]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunshine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new nickname had thrown her off and her brain immediately went into awkward reading-too-much-into-things mode. She was like a middle schooler with a crush. Why did he call her sunshine? Was it just casual or did it mean more? Would he continue to call her sunshine? Did he call other girls sunshine? Was she being completely ridiculous? Probably. He melted her brain with one word and the resulting text wasn’t pretty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, your majesty. Rest assured I shall text you at every available opportunity to inform you of my good health]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded funnier before she hit send.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[You’re a fucking dork and a smartass and I hate you.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was fair. At least she recovered quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[You wouldn’t know what to do without me]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Maybe I should just let the wolf have you…]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Maybe I should suggest purple hair for your concealment charm]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[You wouldn’t!]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She might. He had delayed her morning with his messages and his stupid new nickname after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even almost two hours later, Kagome was still debating hair colors when she finally reached her destination. She spotted her kitsune friend as soon as she got out of her car, lounging on a bench outside the store. His red hair blazed in the morning sun and she could see his lopsided grin from a mile away. He was wearing a concealment to hide his tail but he left his ears pointed and his eyes remained a brilliant green not found in natural human coloring. He was wearing jeans and boots so she couldn’t tell if he had human feet or fox paws at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome,” he called as she got closer. “It’s been way too long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her into a hug when she was close enough, lifting her off her feet briefly. He was only a few inches taller than her but he was a professional when it came to rib-cracking hugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shippo,” she greeted, laughing. “It’s only been like a month. How have you been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Eh, alright. Life’s kinda boring since I graduated. What about you? I was so sorry to hear about your grandfather; he was an interesting old weirdo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all miss him very much. It’s gotten easier though, at least a little. Things have been...interesting the last few weeks. We should grab a coffee and catch up before we shop.” She was still unsure of how much to tell him but she would have to give some explanation for the concealment charm she needed him to make.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. There’s a small cafe right around the corner.” Shippo motioned for her to follow as he set off down the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only a five-minute walk to their destination and they kept their conversation light until they had their drinks in hand. They found a secluded bench in the little park across the street and sat sipping their drinks for a few more minutes. Kagome’s phone went off and she quickly pulled it out to check it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[You meet with that kitsune yet?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impatient,” she said as she typed out a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Sitting with him now. I’ll let you know what he says about your charm]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So who am I making this concealment charm for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A friend,” she stated simply. The less explanation the better. She’d already slipped in front of Miroku and was waiting for that to bite her in the ass. She didn’t need Shippo questioning her too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A friend? Is that all you’re gonna give me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, just a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shippo studied her then looked around, his eyes darting around the mostly open area. “Don’t freak out but, would your ‘friend’ happen to be an inu hanyo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to keep her face neutral but something in the tone of his voice set her nerves on edge. “Why? What if he is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, it might not mean anything but has anything strange happened to you lately? Anybody asking odd questions, following you, or hanging around the shrine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome couldn’t stop her eyes from widening, her odd encounter with Koga jumping to the front of her thoughts. “Why?” she asked again, her voice cracking. “Shippo, what do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much. I have a friend who </span>
  <em>
    <span>watches things</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the right price and he let slip that he’s been hired to keep an eye on a shrine. There are rumors some powerful people are looking for a certain inu hanyo and they’re concentrating on shrines. If something’s going on, you know you can tell me. Please Kagome, I wasn’t worried about this before but I am now. You’re white as a damn ghost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A car honk made Kagome jump and whip her head around. Her hands were shaking so bad she almost dropped her coffee. Inuyasha was going to be pissed. She’d promised him, promised to keep his secret. This was too much though. Maybe this had nothing to do with her shrine but she had a sick feeling in her gut telling her otherwise. “You can’t tell anyone, not a single person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shippo nodded and squeezed her hand. “Not a soul, Kagome. I’ll help you in whatever way I can, I just want you to be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to make a phone call first. Can you give me a minute?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” he said and got up to give her some privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands still shaking, she pulled up her contacts and called Inuyasha. He answered quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kagome?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I have a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A problem...Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where are you?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart lightened at the concern in his voice. “I’m ok, really. I’m with Shippo, the kitsune who’s going to make your charm. But…” she paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But what? Tell me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I have to tell him about you. Listen,” she said quickly, talking over his protests, “He’s heard things from other kitsune. They’re watching shrines, looking for an inu hanyo, and Shippo is worried about me. I’m worried and...and a little scared. I was starting to relax about the Koga thing, but now...I don’t want anything to happen to my family.” Her voice was barely above a whisper when she finished. “I can trust Shippo, I know I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I really don’t fucking like this. Get that damn charm made and get back to the shrine. Tell your friend whatever you have to but make sure he keeps his mouth shut. He’ll only make things worse if he starts digging for shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. I still have to shop but Shippo will be with me so I think I’ll be fine. And I promised Sango I would stop and see her today…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just keep me updated, alright? Fuck, I hate being stuck down here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I gotta go. I’ll keep texting you, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be fucking careful, Kagome.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hung up before she could answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude.” She waved Shippo back over and he rejoined her on the bench. Inuyasha said to tell him whatever she needed to, but what, exactly did she need to tell him? Probably everything. “I don’t even know where to start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From the beginning,” Shippo said with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that’s what she did. She told him everything, not able to stop once she started. From finding the journals to opening the well to her interactions with Inuyasha (leaving out some of the more...personal conversations) to her encounter with Koga. By the end of her rambling, he knew it all. It was a relief, she realized, being able to tell someone what she was dealing with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a few minutes, neither of them said anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shippo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I want to meet him. I’ll make the charm but I want to know you’re safe around this guy. His name sounds familiar and I don’t like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a month, if he were dangerous I think I’d know,” Kagome argued. “He’s had plenty of opportunities to hurt me and all he’s done is chat and make me lunch. I’m way more worried about the asshole private investigator who tried to harass me outside a grocery store.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, this isn’t up for debate. My grandfather trusted him, that’s enough for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you just listen?” Shippo growled and Shippo never growled, never let his anger or frustration show. “Something doesn’t add up. He’s keeping secrets from you and all you have to go on is his word. I just want you to be cautious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know...I know. But can you just trust my judgment here? He wouldn’t hurt me. I...I know he wouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome, is there something going on between you and this guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!” she said. Her face heated with embarrassment at her friend’s accusation. “For one, I’ve only known him for a month. And two, he’s in hiding. Why would I try anything with someone like that?” Was it really that obvious? It was just a small crush, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look she received was a clear indication that she was protesting a bit too much. Instead of commenting, Shippo held his hand out. “Give me the item I’m putting the concealment on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grateful for the reprieve, she pulled the necklace out of her purse and handed it over. “Just, be careful; it belonged to his mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held the necklace in both hands and it started to glow a deep blue. “Any special modifications I need to make for this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she answered. “ Can you hide his yoki and scent too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, it’ll just take a little more concentration. Give me a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome watched the whole process. The glow pulsed a few times and the energy it gave off made her shiver, her skin tingling. Normally this process would take multiple layers of power over a few hours but Shippo was one of the best at what he did and only needed a few minutes. He didn’t even need to meet whoever the charm was for if they were hanyo; he just attuned it so they took their human form, whatever that may be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light around the beads faded and Shippo held it back out to her. “There ya go.” He pulled his hand back a little and warned her again, “Be careful. If anything happens and you need help, you call me. Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, I promise,” she agreed and he finally let her take the now-charmed necklace. The beads were still cool in her hand but she swore she could feel the power humming in her grip. “Thank you, Shippo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. Now, let’s do some shopping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She led the way back to the grocery store. While they were walking she sent an update to Inuyasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Concealment is made, will hide yoki and scent too. Heading to the grocery store now, Shippo still with me]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the front of the store and her phone chirped with Inuyasha’s response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Good, get done and get home. Be careful]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...[please]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second message, that single word that popped up, made her stomach flip. She knew he was worried and a little protective but she could almost feel his anxiety in that one text.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I will, I promise]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is definitely something going on between you two,” Shippo said, staring at her phone. “At least I’m less worried now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, quit reading over my shoulder.” She locked her phone and shoved it back in her purse. “He’s just worried about Koga which is completely understandable since...well, you know,” she finished, not wanting to blurt out murder accusations in a grocery store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shippo just rolled his eyes. “Let’s get this over with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept their conversation neutral while they were shopping, the topic of Inuyasha not coming back up until they were loading bags into Kagome’s trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure I can’t convince you to let me meet this guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not going to hurt me,” she said, irritation creeping into her voice. “He’s worried about me just like you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if he’s worried like I am but I guess I should trust your judgment. You’ve always been a good judge of character.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. And I promise, if anything happens I’ll let you know right away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shippo gave her a quick hug before they parted ways with a promise to keep each other updated. Before Kagome pulled out of her parking spot, she got her phone out to send a text and make a call. She sent a text to Inuyasha to let him know she was alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Done shopping, heading home]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she called Sango and convinced her to come to the shrine for her defense lesson. It didn’t take much, just an offer of mama’s cooking was enough. Her phone chirped after she hung up, ‘Dog Boy’ displayed on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[See you soon]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had a brief window to get his groceries down to him before Sango showed up so she didn’t waste any more time. Luckily, there was very little traffic on her way home. She was riding the platform, loaded with groceries, down to Inuyasha with 30 minutes to spare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re getting pretty good at loading up the lift,” he greeted, grabbing bags before the platform had come to a complete stop. He managed to get them all, leaving Kagome empty-handed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I can carry some too,” she complained, following him down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you gotta carry them all the way over here so shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re nice in the rudest way, you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks...I guess,” he said, rolling his eyes at her ‘compliment’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha went straight to the kitchen and Kagome wandered over to settle on the sofa. The tv was on and for once it wasn’t a game show. Instead, she was watching a news broadcast, ‘breaking news’ displayed at the bottom of the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...spoke to several witnesses and several of them expressed concern over the attack. The suspect, a yokai-dominant hanyo whose name has not yet been released, appeared to have gone into a blood rage. As you can see behind me, several cars were damaged before police were able to seal the suspect’s yoki and restrain him. Nobody has died but at least three people, all human, are in critical condition…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought they’d have that kind of shit under control by now,” Inuyasha said, settling beside her on the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It happens more than it should but I kind of get why. Permanent yoki sealing is a bit harsh for a kid just because their parents skipped the prenatal stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha snorted, clearly disagreeing. “My old man did research into that shit and blood rages were no joke. They never had any success preventing them without sealing a kid’s yoki, at least not that I ever heard about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome hated how they treated hanyo that weren’t considered true hanyo. She couldn’t imagine having your power sealed away, feeling like a part of your soul was gone forever. “They did discover a few years ago that it was the lack of a human transformation that made their blood unstable. It didn’t solve anything but at least now they know why it happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how do you know so much about hanyo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My grandfather made me study human/yokai relations so I could better run the shrine. He always hoped they'd find a way to make any mix of human and yokai blood work.” Kagome’s phone chirped, interrupting their conversation. “Damn, Sango’s early. I gotta go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, we’ll talk later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. We shouldn’t be too long”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until she was stepping out of the well house that she realized she still had his concealment charm. “Oh well, I’ll just take it down later,” she muttered to herself. She spotted Sango, already dressed for the occasion in black leggings and a pink t-shirt, making her way towards the back of the shrine and hustled over to join her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango spotted her and waved. “You ready to get your ass kicked?” she asked when Kagome was next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Kagome shot back. “Always so encouraging.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little sassy today, aren’t you. What’s gotten under your skin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s a wolf yokai who possibly wants to murder me and my family because we’re hiding an inu hanyo under our property. The wolf apparently murdered the hanyo’s father 50 years ago and maybe wants to finish the job now. Oh, and did I mention the hanyo is hot and kind of charming in an ‘I’m a jerk with a heart of gold’ kind of way. Also, I may have a not-so-small crush on him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, just tired,” Kagome said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, time to wake up. No distractions today, I’ve got some pent-up energy I need to work through.” Sango’s face scrunched up in a scowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did Miroku do?” Sango’s boyfriend was exceedingly good at pissing off his girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a thing! I think he’s avoiding me. I haven’t seen him since we were here last week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure there’s an explanation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. What if he’s cheating on me?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That couldn’t be further from the truth. “Sango, he wouldn’t. He loves you. I’m sure there’s a rational explanation.” He needed to figure his proposal out before Sango murdered him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were at the shed that held the mats now and Kagome was seriously starting to worry about her safety. She’d seen Sango mad at her boyfriend before but this was a whole new level of pissed off. It was embarrassing how much her hands were shaking while they were setting up. Sango’s near-constant stream of muttered obscenities and curses directed at Miroku was not helping to calm Kagome’s nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Sango said, taking a stance in the center of the mats. “Let’s do this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, still in jeans here, gotta change. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as she wanted to delay this little encounter, she knew taking her time would only allow Sango to stew in her anger. That would not end well for Kagome so she exchanged her jeans for leggings and was outside again in only two minutes. Sango hadn’t moved from her spot; it didn’t even look like she’d relaxed her stance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome took her spot across from the pissed-off woman, unsure of what to expect. She tensed, waiting for any movement in her direction. Sango lunged and Kagome panicked. She threw her hands up but that just gave Sango something to grab. Kagome pulled back from her friend’s grip and tripped over her own feet, landing on her ass on the mat. Her arm burned slightly where Sango’s hand had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stumbled to her feet and glared at Sango. “What the hell?!” she yelled, probably louder than necessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my...I’m so sorry Kagome. I don’t know what came over me. Shit, look at your arm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome looked and saw that she had three two-inch-long scratches running along the top of her right forearm. Blood beaded up in several places. “Damn, that’s gonna hurt to disinfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango ushered Kagome into the house and towards the bathroom where they kept a small first aid kit. The scratches weren't all that bad but they did burn like a son-of-a-bitch when Sango cleaned them. It wasn’t until Kagome had a bandage wrapped firmly around her arm that Sango finally stopped throwing out apology after apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They called it quits on the lesson since Sango was obviously too upset about Miroku, and now Kagome’s injury, to concentrate. Deciding girl time was probably in order, they sat around and talked for a while after they put the mats away. Kagome tried to reassure Sango that Miroku was probably just being stupid (and that yes, her arm was fine, please stop worrying). She thought her friend looked a little less upset when she left, but she couldn’t be sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome’s mother arrived home shortly after Sango’s departure, followed not long after by Sota. She still needed to talk to her mother about Inuyasha but that would just have to wait until after dinner since she didn’t want Sota to overhear. To kill some time, Kagome stepped outside and pulled out her phone to send a message to Inuyasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I still have your charm. Want me to bring it down?]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Not tonight, bring it tomorrow]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was strange. He never really objected to her stopping down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[You sure? I’ve got some time before dinner]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yeah, tomorrow is fine]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So much for that. More disappointed than she probably should have been, Kagome made her way back inside to help in the kitchen. She needed to distract herself so she wasn’t a nervous ball of energy stressing over her talk with her mother.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha hated the new moon. The problems started early in the day, his senses dulling and fatigue setting in almost from the time he woke up. It started to get more noticeable around lunch when even his food didn’t taste as good. He’d never had a cold but his mother described it for him once and the feelings sounded very similar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To make matters worse, he’d had to turn down more time with Kagome. The girl was worming her way into his heart at an alarming rate and he was doing fuck all to discourage the intrusion. Granted, it wasn’t like he had many options in the relationship department but he didn’t doubt that, even if the women were lining up for him, he’d still be drawn to the stubborn woman who brought his groceries and made fun of his penchant for game shows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at the clock and estimated he had about 45 minutes until he turned human. His emotions were starting to escape his control and he was fighting to keep his thoughts in neutral territory. It wasn’t working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling out his mother’s necklace the week before had awakened memories he’d long thought were thoroughly suppressed. Having Kagome around had been both a help and a hindrance when it came to dealing with the bullshit in his head. She made him remember but she also reminded him that his life wasn’t all bad. There were good things in his life...there was her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he had to constantly remind himself that his current situation left little room for whatever the hell he was feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a growl and slammed his fist down on his desk, jostling the laptop in the process. Uttering a string of curses, he closed the laptop and went to the chest at the foot of his bed. Maybe reading some of the journals would distract him. He pulled out the four little books and settled onto his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This would be his first time looking through the old man’s writings, the first time he would get a glimpse of his life from the outside. He opened the first journal and saw it was the oldest, dated 1974. He read a few entries, all detailing his first few months in hiding. They brought back a flood of old memories, mostly things better left forgotten. There was a brief entry that mentioned his mother’s death but it cut off mid-sentence like the old man didn’t want to put what happened down on paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing her death mentioned hurt and Inuyasha struggled to even out his breathing, taking slow, deep breaths. His chest had tightened with each entry and now he was on the edge of a full-blown panic attack. Reading the journals was turning out to be a terrible idea. Fuck, he wished Kagome was with him. His phone buzzed and he seized the momentary distraction, grabbing it off his nightstand and staring at the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Going to tell mama about you. I’m a little nervous, kinda wish you could actually be here when I tell her...would make this so much easier]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tightening sensation in his chest lessened instantly and breathing became easier. Maybe he should have let her come down tonight. Then he wouldn’t be such a fucking wreck over a few journal entries. Another message popped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Don’t worry though, mama is super understanding. She’ll probably insist that you move in up here when she hears about your living arrangements]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He struggled a little typing out his response, trying not to scratch the screen with his claws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Nothing wrong with where I live. No nosey neighbors, all the privacy I want, and a beautiful woman delivering my groceries and brightening up my day...no complaints here. Unless you count ‘I don’t see enough of my delivery woman’ as a complaint.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hit send before his brain could remind him why he wasn’t supposed to be flirting with Kagome. What the fuck was he thinking? First, he’d called her sunshine (because she brightened up his day dammit), now he was calling her beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[You have another woman bringing you groceries that I don’t know about, Dog Boy? Cause I know you’re not talking about me]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid woman, who the hell else would he be talking about? At least that gave him an opportunity to pull back his flirting a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Did that say beautiful? It was supposed to say annoying, stupid auto-correct]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smooth, real smooth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Right...Sitting down with mama. I’ll text you and let you know how it goes.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well good, now he had something else to think about. Before he could spend more time worrying, his transformation to human started. Doing his best to ignore it, he got up and went to the sofa, determined to distract himself with some tv. There was another show Kagome suggested he check out, though why he would want to watch another serial killer documentary was beyond him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got another text about an hour later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[It went well! She’s looking forward to meeting you tomorrow]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Keh don’t know why. You should get some sleep, it’s gonna be a long day]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[You really typed out keh. It won’t be that bad, you worry too much]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[No, you don’t worry enough]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I’m going to bed, stop worrying! Goodnight dog boy]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Goodnight annoying]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid auto-correct.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the fuck happened to your arm?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you so worried about? It’s just a few scratches.” Kagome yanked her arm out of Inuyasha’s grasp, stumbling backward and trying not to fall on her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It better not have been that piece of shit Koga,” Inuyasha growled, advancing on her and reaching for her arm again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She backed away a few steps and held the offending arm behind her back. “It wasn’t. I haven’t seen him since that first time at the grocery store.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then who the fuck was it?” He managed to get a hand on her elbow to bring her arm between them again. He wasn’t rough with her, which was why she was easily able to pull away again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. It was an accident anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had started the minute he saw her scratches. She didn’t even get a hello before he had her arm in front of his face, sniffing at the injury like he would be able to smell whoever scratched her. For all she knew, he could, or would be able to if she hadn’t showered since it happened. She really should have left the marks covered but she never imagined Inuyasha would react the way he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just need to know whose ass I have to kick for hurting you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d shown a lot of concern for her safety since the Koga incident so she knew he had a protective streak. This was a bit ridiculous though. “You’re not kicking anyone’s ass, dog boy. If you have to know, it was Sango and it was an accident, like I already said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t seem to pacify him but he at least stopped trying to grab her arm. “Sango? Isn’t she supposed to be your best friend? The fuck is she doing gouging your damn arm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not gouges,” Kagome argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the point. Those were deep enough to bleed at some point and If it was Koga, fuck, if it was anyone, I want to know so I can make sure it doesn’t happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like you can follow me around everywhere, Inuyasha. You’re being ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I being ridiculous?” His voice escalated even further, punctuated by occasional growls. “There’s a fucking murderer stalking you at grocery stores and you show up with your arm all fucked up. How the hell am I supposed to react?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you ask before jumping to conclusions? Do you really think I wouldn’t tell you if Koga or some other asshole grabbed me in public? I’m not an idiot and I don’t need you going all knight in shining armor on me just because I got a few scratches. ” She probably could have worded that better but Kagome’s patience was starting to run thin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and his voice dropped to a dangerous rumble. “Whatever. Sorry for worrying. Next time I’ll pretend I don’t give a shit.” He spun away from her but not before she caught sight of his ears drooping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, now she felt bad. He was worried and he overreacted but given his current situation, she couldn’t really blame him. “Inuyasha-” she tried but he cut her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t. It’s fine. You got that charm?” He turned back around and held his hand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I didn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said it’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t fine but he was clearly done with their conversation. Kagome dug in the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the now-charmed rosary. “Here,” she said, handing it over. His fingers brushed hers and sent a little jolt of electricity down her arm that made her gasp. She looked up at him trying to gauge whether he felt it too but his face remained impassive, his expression distant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slipped the beads over his head, the white and purple standing out against the white shirt he was wearing under his jacket. Kagome watched his hair turn black, the color starting at the roots and flowing down his long ponytail. His furry white ears disappear, and human ears formed on the sides of his head. He held his hands up in front of him as his claws were replaced by regular human nails. He didn’t open his mouth but she assumed his fangs were also gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t feel any different,” he said and reached up to feel for an ear. His hand waved above his head, unobstructed. “That’s fucking weird. I can still hear like normal but I can’t feel my ears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome studied his human appearance, taking in his dark eyes and hair, admiring how good the darker colors looked with his slightly bronzed skin tone. “Still hot, even as a human,” she said offhandedly then realized she said it out loud. She turned away in embarrassment. “Uh...I guess it’s time to head up then. We should get moving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started down the hallway, glancing over her shoulder once to make sure he was following. The ride up on the platform felt like it was going in slow motion. Inuyasha was fidgeting nervously and Kagome was trying not to stare at his human features. There was still an air of tension surrounding them, their unresolved argument hanging over their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She led the way off the platform at the top and waited while Inuyasha watched everything slide back into place. “Haven’t ever actually seen this entrance,” he said. “It’s pretty clever, the way he got the machine to work with reiki and yoki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How has it stayed working for so long?” Kagome asked. “Has it been here the entire time or…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They installed it while I was sealed, I guess. I keep everything at the bottom oiled and maintained so we’ve never had any problems with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I see. I guess my grandfather probably needed an easy way to get in and out as he got older.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha snorted. “Old man was too stubborn for that. Probably just got tired of sneaking shit in the back way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a back way?” Logically, there had to be. Most of his furniture wouldn’t fit down the well. She just hadn’t thought about it before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll show you the next time we’re down there. I...I kind of want to get this over with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Sorry.” She led the way out of the well house and across the shrine grounds toward the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha looked around, his posture stiff and nose twitching. Had they been visible, Kagome was sure she’d see his ears swiveling in every direction. He stayed by her side and she caught him glancing down at her a few times, his posture relaxing a little when she smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, she’d managed to convince him to forego his usual sweatpants and put on an actual pair of jeans for the occasion. It took a few arguments to coax him into a pair of sandals but he eventually relented. She just wanted him to be presentable. Just because mama took the news well didn’t mean he was in the clear yet. She wanted him to make a good first impression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of her mother’s cooking greeted them as they passed through the genkan and Inuyasha relaxed a little more, his stomach letting out a loud rumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome giggled and poked him in the side. “Too nervous to eat this morning?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, watch where you’re poking, woman.” He reached over and returned the poke. “How do you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to retaliate but he beat her to it and started poking her sides, deftly maneuvering around her hands trying to swat him away. She tried to tell him to stop between giggles but his hanyo reflexes allowed him to deliver a relentless assault leaving her no time to breathe, let alone scold him. He stopped suddenly, yanking his hands back and cursing under his breath; they had an audience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two look like you’re getting along well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama,” Kagome said, her face hot with the blush she was positive she was sporting. Inuyasha quickly straightened up and Kagome moved a few steps away from her accomplice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, don’t just stand there. Lunch is just about ready and we still need to make introductions,” her mother said and ducked back into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair exchanged glances but quickly looked away before making their way down the hall. Kagome entered the kitchen first and moved to the side so Inuyasha could stand next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha cleared his throat and asked, “Do you need any help, ma’am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Higurashi paused and smiled brightly at him. “Well aren’t you a gentleman. Thank you, dear, but I’ve got it. You two just take a seat and we can talk while we eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the three were settled and introductions were started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ve figured it out already,” Kagome started, “but this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my mother, Higurashi Mayumi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Inuyasha dipped his head slightly in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Inuyasha. Kagome tells me you have quite the story. She wouldn’t give me too many details. Something about you being kind of a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha chuckled nervously. “Yeah, it’s...complicated. I’ll tell you whatever I can though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s finish eating then we can worry about that. For now, you’re a welcome guest in our house so don’t feel nervous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, so far so good. Though Kagome wasn’t sure how well it would go when Inuyasha had to talk about Koga. She’d told her mother very little about Inuyasha’s situation, opting to let him share whatever he was comfortable with. Her mother only knew that Inuyasha was the man from the journals, he was in hiding because of a past incident, that Inuyasha’s father was friends with her grandfather, and that there was a fully furnished World War II bunker underneath the shrine that Inuyasha was staying in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they were eating, Kagome caught her mother casting suspicious glances between her and Inuyasha. She couldn’t blame her, after the way she’d found them in the hallway. At this rate, everyone was going to think something was going on between them. First Miroku, then Shippo, and now her mother had all read way too much into the brief interactions they’d all gotten a glimpse of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About halfway through their meal, Inuyasha got to meet Buyo, the lump of fur that was the family cat. For being a literal dog person, Inuyasha was quite the cat person. He took to Buyo quickly, petting the furball and slipping a few scraps of meat to his new buddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After cleaning up the kitchen, the three made their way into the living room to get comfortable. Kagome and her mother sat on the sofa and Inuyasha opted to kneel at the kotatsu facing the two women. Buyo, oddly enough, settled next to Inuyasha, rubbing against his leg before curling into a ball and falling asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Mrs. Higurashi started, “tell me everything you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next hour, Inuyasha and Kagome went back and forth telling her mother about the last few weeks. They told her pretty much everything, from how she found Inuyasha, to the incident with Koga, to Kagome’s discussion with Shippo. Kagome’s mother sat patiently throughout, asking occasional questions but mostly keeping quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see you without your concealment?” Mr.s Higurashi asked after they were done talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who shrugged her shoulders. It was up to him. Hanyo were common so revealing their features wasn’t a big deal. He removed the rosary and Kagome got to watch his transformation in reverse. His ears twitched on top of his head and she found herself once again fighting the urge to reach over and rub them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother must have had a similar urge because she was on her feet and behind Inuyasha before Kagome could say anything. “Your ears are adorable!” she said as she reached out a lightly ran her fingers over the furry appendages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha, to his credit, handled it well. He only looked slightly panicked and he made no move to put a stop to the elder Higurashi’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama!” Kagome jumped up and tried to draw her mother away from Inuyasha’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on in here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome whipped around at the sound of her best friend’s voice. “Sango! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I left something here yesterday...Who’s that?”  She pointed at Inuyasha. “You get a boyfriend and not tell me, Kagome?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Kagome said, a little too quickly. “He’s a friend that I met recently. He just stopped over for lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, does your friend have a name?” Sango moved further into the room, her eyes glued to Inuyasha, still kneeling at the kotatsu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and he shrugged, leaving it up to her. “His name’s Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my best friend, Sango.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh, she the one who messed up your arm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome rolled her eyes; so much for good first impressions.“Really, Inuyasha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, ignoring her warning tone. “Is she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome shot him a glare, choosing not to answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is your arm, Kagome?” Sango asked, glaring at Inuyasha and walking over to check her friend’s arm. Kagome moved towards the sofa, putting a physical barrier between her two glaring friends. “Doesn’t look too bad. It’s not the worst injury you’ve gotten during one of your lessons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it. I can’t believe you haven’t dislocated my shoulder yet.” That probably wasn’t the best thing to say at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango chuckled and Inuyasha looked slightly horrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning away from Kagome, Sango refocused on her original target. “So what are you, inu or neko yokai?” She glanced at his ears. “Mm, maybe hanyo, not yokai. It could go either way with those ears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha growled and flattened his ears to his head. “It’s none of your fucking business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, temper. That doesn’t tell me much but I’m going to go with inu based on that growl.” Sango gave the clearly agitated hanyo a smug look. “And definitely hanyo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome waved her hands in an attempt to diffuse the mounting tension. “Sango, you’ve just met him, go easy.” She turned her attention to Inuyasha. “She doesn’t mean anything by it, Inuyasha. She likes to...initiate people when she first meets them. You know, to make sure they can handle her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh, I can handle a little human woman. She just needs to mind her own fucking business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna come over here and say that? I don’t know who the hell you think you are” Sango said, stepping closer to Inuyasha, “but if you think her arm looks bad, wait till I get done with your face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring it, bitch!” Inuyasha shot to his feet, flashing his claws and fangs at the much smaller woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh for...will you two knock it off?” Kagome said and maneuvered between the two potential combatants. They both stopped and looked at her but neither seemed to want to give up ground first. Kagome, figuring Sango would be easier to handle, grabbed her best friend by the arm and started to drag her towards the hallway then into the kitchen. She trusted mama would do something about Inuyasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango leaned down and started whispering in Kagome’s ear as soon as they stopped. “I don’t trust him, Kagome, he’s giving me weird vibes. And what’s he doing being all defensive of you when you said you guys just met?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been like a month so we didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> meet,” Kagome grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A month!? How have you not said anything to me about him? How’d you meet him? Where’s he from? Are you dating him?” Sango punctuated her last question with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome threw up her hands defensively at the barrage of questions. “It’s not like that. He’s just a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I only kinda believe you. What about everything else? Where’s he from and how’d you meet him? He’s got quite the temper,” Sango commented with a small scowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome floundered, unable to answer any of the other questions. She was positive that Inuyasha could hear every word they were saying, being only one room away. What was she supposed to say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, she was saved by the timely arrival of her mother gliding into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you two alright in here?” she asked, taking in the panicked look on her daughter’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to know about Kagome’s new...friend,” Sango said. “Nothing wrong with that. Can’t a girl be concerned about her best friend’s safety?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright, Kagome had had enough. The implication that Inuyasha would ever hurt her made her stomach burn. This was her conversation with Shippo all over again. The poor man had been through enough, he didn’t need people accusing him of being dangerous when he was just concerned about Kagome’s safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of protectiveness washed through Kagome, surprising her a little with its intensity. “Sango, I think you should go,” she said. “We’ll talk more about this later but if you’re going to stand here and imply that Inuyasha is somehow dangerous when he’s done nothing but show concern for my safety, then you don’t need to be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango opened her mouth, probably to protest, but seemed to think better of it and stormed out of the kitchen instead. Kagome heard the front door slide shut with more force than necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that could have gone better,” her mother commented. “I’m sure she’ll cool off by tomorrow though.” Mama always was the optimist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha joined them in the kitchen a few seconds later, concealment charm back on, looking sheepish and a little guilty. He looked to Kagome and she shrugged her shoulders, offering him a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be alright,” Kagome said. “I was maybe a little harsh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe this was a bad idea-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t, Inuyasha. It wasn’t your fault,” Kagome insisted. “It’s just in Sango’s nature to question people. We know literally everything about each other so it would be strange that I didn’t tell her about you if these were normal circumstances. I’ll talk to her when she’s had a chance to calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a heavy sigh but didn't argue. “I should probably head back down. You’ve got the shrine to run and your brother is going to be home soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s alright,” Mrs. Higurashi said. “We closed the shrine a little early today and Sota is going to a friend’s house after school so he won’t be back until dinner. Why don’t we go outside for a bit? I’m sure you don’t get nearly enough sun with your living arrangements.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha tried to protest but he was outnumbered. Mrs. Higurashi didn’t hesitate to take Inuyasha’s arm and start dragging him out the door and to the large sacred tree that was the highlight of the shrine. They settled on the benches near the tree, Kagome sitting with her mother and Inuyasha taking his own bench. They spent a good part of the rest of the afternoon discussing living arrangements for Inuyasha. Just like Kagome predicted, her mother was insistent that he eventually move into the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have that spare room on the first floor that could easily be turned into another bedroom,” her mother argued. “Plus, it would be nice having the extra muscle around the shrine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows his way around a kitchen too. His lunches are delicious,” Kagome added, watching Inuyasha’s cheeks turn pink hearing the small praise. “It’s really not a bad idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and he can help out if one of us needs to go somewhere while the shrine is open to the public.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I wouldn’t have to go on an extra shopping trip every week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect! Sota wouldn’t mind having him around either, I’m sure”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely! And I wouldn’t have to go into the dusty well house anymore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! I’m still sitting here ya know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both women looked at Inuyasha and giggled. His fate was sealed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little while later, Kagome’s phone rang. “It’s Sango, I gotta answer this,” she said before walking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Kagome. Listen, I wanted to apologize for earlier. Is your friend still there?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha, sure he was going to be able to hear every word of their conversation. “Yeah, he’s still here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, well, I don’t want to interrupt you two again but I really wanted you to come over here for a bit so we could talk. I really do feel bad about what happened.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright Sango, I kinda over-reacted. I’ll give you a call after he leaves and we can talk, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, that sounds good. I’ll talk to you in a little bit then. Just...just be careful, ok?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok...um, I will...Is everything alright?” Sango sounded nervous and it was setting off alarm bells in Kagome’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah! Yeah, everything’s fine. Just call me later, please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll talk to you later then. Bye, Sango.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bye, Kagome.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” Inuyasha asked when she rejoined him and her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Sango wants to talk so I told her I’d call her later. She worries too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha looked worried and kagome was about to ask how much he heard but her mother started talking before she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, are we all agreed about Inuyasha’s living arrangements now?” her mother asked, breaking some of the tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha asked for a few weeks to acclimate before making a permanent move. He would slowly bring some non-essentials up and start getting the guest room in order. It was going to be difficult to move everything up the lift so Kagome offered to enlist Shippo for help with the bigger stuff. They could use the second entrance since they would have two people with yokai blood to move things, making the distance less of an issue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Kagome’s mother excused herself to start dinner. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed outside a bit longer, sitting side by side on the little bench, enjoying the sunny day and chatting before he had to head back to his bunker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure everything is alright with you friend? I could uh...I could hear everything. Sorry.” Inuyasha asked during a lull in the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I kind of figured you could anyway. And I don’t know. That phone call was strange. I think she wanted to tell me something but she was worried you might overhear.” Kagome sighed and started absentmindedly chewing her thumbnail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t chew your nails like that.” He reached over to gently pull her hand away from her mouth. She let him guide her hand to her lap, his touch light and lingering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I’ve been trying not to do it but most of the time I don’t even realize it’s happening.” He still hadn’t pulled his hand back and she had the sudden urge to increase their contact and lean against him. His shoulder looked like the perfect place to rest her head and it took quite a bit of willpower not to give in to the temptation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh, guess I’ll just have to point it out so you’ll knock it off, stupid woman.” He finally pulled his hand away and she missed it immediately. It was getting harder to remember why she had to keep their relationship platonic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to spend a lot more time around me if you want to break that habit.” He smirked and Kagome’s eyes were drawn towards his mouth. She wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked. Her face warmed and she turned her head away to cough, trying in vain to reel in her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That shouldn’t be too hard since we’re gonna be stuck living under the same roof pretty soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could almost feel his gaze on her as she turned her head back to look at him. His cheeks were pink, eyes half-lidded, and...were they this close together a second ago?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t threaten me with a good time, dog boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a threat; it’s a promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would take such a small movement to close the gap between them. He was close enough that she could feel his breath ghosting across her lips. Her eyes started to close, completely of their own accord because there was no way she would consciously let herself do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t trust him, Kagome, he’s giving me weird vibes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango’s words echoed in her head and Kagome stood up, effectively ending...whatever the hell they were doing. “Uh, sorry. Saw a spider.” She said, brushing at her leg for effect. She heard Inuyasha’s sharp intake of breath and instantly felt guilty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Right,” Inuyasha said. “Need me to kill it for you?” He chuckled awkwardly, his attempt to ease the moment falling flat. “Guess I should...go back down or whatever. Don’t want your brother to see me just yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, gotta make sure the time is right for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood and they started towards the well, a tense silence stretching between them. Kagome kept telling herself that whatever had been happening, it couldn’t go further. Inuyasha had a past, he had secrets, he was in hiding and he was in no position for...for anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t stop the disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t stop her from wishing they didn’t have to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t stop her from hoping that one day they wouldn’t have to.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sango stormed through her house heading for her bedroom, still fuming over whatever the hell had happened at Kagome’s. It wasn’t like her to hide things from her friends and Sango was determined to get to the bottom of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went straight to her computer, pulled up Google, and started typing. Inuyasha was a unique name and him being a silver-haired, dog-eared hanyo should make finding him even easier. Having his family name would have been ideal but she could work with what she had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t difficult to find; it was the first search result. All she searched was ‘Inuyasha hanyo’ and the article jumped right out at her. It wasn’t about Inuyasha specifically but his half-brother, Takahashi Sesshomaru. The article was about some legal dispute over his late father’s property being left to Inuyasha, who was missing but not considered dead because he was a hanyo. Hanyo and yokai couldn’t be declared dead as quickly as humans without a body because of their resilience, 50 years being the minimum threshold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was good because Inuyasha was obviously not dead. His small faded picture that accompanied the article confirmed his identity. The warning bells were already going off in Sango’s head when she got to the truly damning part of the article. She read and reread those few lines at least ten times before specifically Googling the murder of his father. The results weren’t pretty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her best friend had managed to find and befriend a missing murderer. Not just any murderer, a man who had chased his father into the woods and shot him in cold blood. What the hell was Kagome thinking? She couldn’t know about his past otherwise the bastard wouldn’t be lounging in her living room, meeting her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She read the second article again and again, weighing her options. She had to get Kagome away from Inuyasha without him becoming suspicious or he may do something drastic. Should she alert the authorities? No, Kagome may be charged with conspiracy if they thought she was hiding him. There was a private investigator with a special interest in the case mentioned in the article, a wolf yokai named Koga; maybe she should contact him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango slammed her hand down on her desk, her thoughts racing. This couldn’t wait, she needed to get that man away from Kagome and her family. Still thinking of what she might say, Sango pulled out her phone and called Kagome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation could have gone better. It worried her that Inuyasha was still there, making small talk with Kagome and her mother like he wasn’t a fucking killer. She had to fix this, and fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango read the article one more time, taking in as many details as possible. There was another picture of Inuyasha attached, his gold eyes staring out at her menacingly from his mugshot. What could drive a man to murder his own father? And what it did to his poor mother...how could the man live with himself? She only hoped the truth didn’t hurt Kagome too much.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m growing tired of these pointless phone calls.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koga was growing tired of dealing with this pompous ass, but sometimes you just gotta suck it up to achieve a common goal. “Whatever. I haven’t been able to contact the Higurashi woman again. Either I was wrong about when she shops or she’s avoiding me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She is probably avoiding you, a wise decision on her part.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sesshomaru sounded bored but then again, that was pretty much how he always sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you had time to go through those reports and photos?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, and? What do you think?” Koga growled. He was about done dealing with dogs by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am beginning to think we have all been tricked into condemning an innocent man. We should discuss anything further in person. Are you available the next few days?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna need more proof before I believe he’s innocent but I can see where you’re coming from. Just name the time and place and I’ll be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Two days, meeting place three, 9:oo pm. I will be bringing Jaken as I have other matters I wish to discuss with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, whatever. See you then, bastard.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dun. </p>
<p>Thank you to everyone leaving comments and kudos so far! Also, thank you to everyone just reading and enjoying! See you next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Intervention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days. It took two days of being pestered before she finally found time to meet with Sango. They just couldn’t seem to line their schedules up. Between running the shrine and showing Inuyasha the ropes, it was almost impossible for Kagome to get away during the day. The weekends were their busiest times and by the end of the day, Kagome was exhausted. She just didn’t have it in her to drag herself over there for a simple apology. It wasn’t her fault Sango wouldn’t come over with Inuyasha around.</p><p>Now that he could, they didn’t see any reason he <em> shouldn’t </em> spend more time topside. He’d met Sota on Saturday and that had gone exceedingly well. Her younger brother dragged Inuyasha to his room that night to introduce him to modern gaming. The two could be heard shouting, laughing, and, one or two times, tossing a controller across the room. How they managed to not break anything was still a mystery.</p><p>Her mother insisted that he join them for all their meals, claiming that he could use a break from cooking for a weekend. He still ended up helping with dinner both nights, learning a few new cooking tricks in the process. Kagome caught her mother on a few occasions reaching up to gently tweak one of his ears. Inuyasha would blush but he could never hide the soft look and smile every time it happened. “He has to have quite an affection deficit after living alone for so long,” her mother claimed when Kagome asked her about it. </p><p>He’d even agreed to set a move-in date three weekends away. Not without stipulations, of course. He insisted on contributing around the shrine in any way he could: chores, heavy lifting, preparing meals, and whatever else they could throw his way. He wanted to contribute to the family that had sheltered him and helped provide for him since his life went to shit. The fact that none of them knew they were helping him all those years didn’t seem to matter.</p><p>Today was his first day officially helping around the shrine so Kagome could finally meet Sango and hopefully put her mind at ease about the hanyo in question. Inuyasha agreed to let Sango in on his secret, albeit reluctantly at first. Kagome argued that if he were to ever have a shot at a normal life he would need allies to help him get there. He finally gave in, giving her an odd, hopeful look at the mention of normalcy that made Kagome’s stomach flutter in an entirely pleasant way. </p><p>So here she was, sitting in Sango’s kitchen, with Miroku present for some reason. Kagome nervously chewed her thumb nail, eyeing the couple sitting across from her. Inuyasha was going to notice the ragged nub and scold her but she just couldn’t seem to stop the nervous habit.</p><p>“This was supposed to be between me and you, Sango,” Kagome started. “Why does this feel like an intervention?”</p><p>Sango leaned forward and tapped her finger on the screen of the tablet lying between them. “I found out some things and shared them with Miroku. We’re just worried about you. ”</p><p>“Worried? About what? What did you ‘find out?’”</p><p>“First, are Inuyasha and Dog Boy the same person?” Sango asked.</p><p>Kagome started at the sudden question and glared at Miroku. “You told her about that text?”</p><p>“Of course. I don’t keep things from my girlfriend. After she told me what happened and what she found out later, I had to let her know. It was too much to be a coincidence.”</p><p>Traitor. And after burdening her with his proposal secret, too. “Are one of you going to tell me what’s going on? Obviously, it has something to do with Inuyasha…”</p><p>“Listen, Kagome, I don’t know how to say this without totally freaking you out so I’m just gonna show you.” Sango unlocked the tablet and slid it over to Kagome. “Read that article and please try not to panic.”</p><p>Kagome picked up the tablet and almost dropped it when she saw the screen. The first thing she noticed was the faded picture attached to the article: Inuyasha, worried gold eyes staring out at her, in what was clearly a mugshot. “What the hell?” Kagome muttered and started reading.</p><p>Every sentence, every word, was like a little punch to the gut. She fumbled the tablet, almost dropping it again while trying to scroll through the article. It obviously wasn’t true; Inuyasha would never…</p><p>“Kagome, I know this is upsetting, “ Sango started. </p><p>Kagome whipped her head up, locking eyes with her friend. “You have no idea.” She caught Sango’s confused look before she turned her eyes back to the screen. Then she got to the part about his mother and her chest constricted painfully. Again and again, she read those few lines, each time somehow worse than the last. “Shit. He doesn’t...he doesn’t know that’s how she died. It’s going to crush him.” Setting the tablet down, she squeezed her eyes shut and focused on not letting her tears fall. There was a crystal clear picture in her head of Inuyasha’s eyes filled with pain and guilt as she told him what she knew.</p><p>She opened her eyes and looked at her friends who were exchanging worried looks.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you feel bad for him,” Sango said. “After what you just read-”</p><p>“The article is wrong. ”</p><p>“Kagome, I know this is hard,” Sango tried, “but the man murdered his father then let his mother take the fall for him. You have to get him away from your family and turn him in.”</p><p>Kagome shook her head. “No, he didn’t. He told me who killed his father. Hell, I’ve met the man who did it.” She shivered remembering her encounter with Koga. “Someone must have set him up, framed him.”</p><p>“Kagome, you know that sounds more than a little far-fetched, right?” Miroku asked.</p><p>“Wait,” Sango interrupted, slamming her hands on the table, “what do you mean you met the man who did it? What the hell kind of lies has that asshole been feeding you?”</p><p>Kagome flinched, caught off guard by the outburst. “It was Koga, the one from the article. He found me, was hitting on me while I was shopping. Inuyasha warned me about him and told me to stay away from him.”</p><p>Sango reached across and grabbed one of Kagome’s hands. “And you didn’t find that suspicious? Maybe he wants you to stay away so you don’t learn the truth. I’ve read about Matsuno Koga; he’s a private investigator, worked security for the Takahashi family back in the 70s. He was the one who found your new friend holding the gun. Or did you skip that part of the article?”</p><p>“I don’t believe a word of that article.” Her voice was shaking now and her hands were balled into fists so tight she could feel her nails digging into her palms. “You don’t know Inuyasha like I do.”</p><p>“You can’t really know someone in only a month. He’s obviously lying to you.” Sango reached over with her other hand and tried to uncurl her fingers but Kagome jerked away.</p><p>“Don’t,” she ground out. “Why would my grandfather help him hide if he...if Inuyasha…” She couldn’t even say it.</p><p>Her friends exchanged another look and Kagome wanted to shake both of them until they wiped those pitying looks off their faces.</p><p>“Innocent men don’t hide,” Miroku reasoned. “He was arrested and charged then he ran. I know this is upsetting but-”</p><p>“Stop, just stop,” Kagome cut him off. “I’m going home to talk to him. I have to tell him about his mother anyway.” She stood up to leave but Sango rounded the table and grabbed her arm.</p><p>“Please Kagome. What if he hurts you?”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at her friend and yanked her arm away. “He’s not going to hurt me. Have you told anyone about him? Anyone at all?”</p><p>Sango took a deep breath before answering. “Yes, I did.”</p><p>Kagome’s legs gave out and she dropped back into her chair. “Who?” Was that her voice? It sounded tiny, far away.</p><p>“The private investigator. I didn’t...I only told him I might have information about an old case. I didn’t go into specifics, yet.”</p><p>“Yet? You can’t…” An image of Inuyasha handcuffed and being dragged away from her, his eyes angry and accusing, flashed in her mind.</p><p>“I can and-” Sango was stopped by Kagome’s phone ringing. </p><p>She pulled it out and saw Shippo’s name so she answered. “Hey, Shippo. What’s up?” She struggled with the words, trying to sound casual and failing.</p><p>
  <em> “Kagome, are you alright? Where are you right now?” </em>
</p><p>“Um, Sango’s house with her and Miroku. Why?”</p><p>
  <em> “Listen, I have something to tell you about your new friend. Can I meet you somewhere?” </em>
</p><p>“Dammit, not you too!” Why were all her friends so damn nosey?</p><p>
  <em> “What do you mean? Does someone else know about him now?” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, that’s why I’m here. Just meet me at the shrine. I have to talk to him anyway.”</p><p>
  <em> “Kagome-” </em>
</p><p>“No. Meet me at the shrine. Bye Shippo.”</p><p>She hung up, cutting off his reply. “I’m meeting Shippo at the shrine so that should make you feel better.” She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves before continuing. “Don’t fucking call Koga again. At the very least, give Inuyasha a chance to explain things.”</p><p>“Why? So he can lie to us too?”</p><p>“Sango, stop! I swear, if anything happens to him because of that call, I’ll never…” Never what? Never forgive her best friend for trying to look out for her? Damn, this was bad. “Please, just...you don’t have to trust him but can you at least trust me?”</p><p>Without warning, Sango’s arms were wrapped around Kagome. “I swear if he hurts you I will personally make sure he regrets every being fucking born.” She pulled back, leaving her hands on Kagome’s shoulders. “He gets one shot to explain himself. Until then, I won’t call the investigator. But I don’t fucking like this.”</p><p>Kagome almost laughed at how similar Inuyasha and Sango sounded when it came to her safety. Hadn’t he said almost the same exact thing not too long ago?</p><p>“Thank you. Give me some time to talk to him then come to the shrine, both of you.”</p><hr/><p>Inuyasha was enjoying his new-found freedom. Sure, he couldn’t leave the shrine, at least not yet, and he had to have this stupid concealment charm on all the time. But at least he wasn’t cooped up in a bunker all day every day. The chores around the shrine were a welcome distraction from old, unpleasant thoughts and new, not-so-unpleasant but not exactly welcome thoughts. His mind kept trying to take him back to Friday, sitting on the bench, leaning closer and closer to the woman sitting next to him…</p><p>Fuck, he’d almost kissed her. If she hadn’t stood up when she did he probably would have. He couldn’t stop thinking about how her lips would feel against his, how she would taste. It was only going to get more difficult once he moved into the guest room. He would be surrounded by her scent constantly, see her every day, be able to hear her when he was lying in bed at night; he was screwed.</p><p>As if he could summon her with just a thought, her scent washed over him like a breath of fresh air. He stopped what he was doing so he could wander outside to greet her. The sight of her storming across the shrine, fire in her eyes, fists clenched at her sides, almost sent him running back into the shed he was organizing.</p><p>Then he smelled her tears and blood and made a b-line to her instead. “Kagome, what happened?” he asked, looking her over to locate where she was bleeding.</p><p>She looked at him, bewildered for a moment, then seemed to realize where she was. “We need to talk,” she said and grabbed his hand to drag him away.</p><p>He caught her wince when her hand curled around his and noticed how tight her other fist was clenched. Her rigid posture, stiff gait, and pounding heart put his senses on high alert. Her scent, usually so clean, was muddied by confusion, upset, and...fear? Inuyasha growled, his thoughts immediately going to Koga.</p><p>She pulled him into the well house and slid the door closed behind them. “We’ll talk in here. Shippo might be coming but I don’t really care right now.” She dropped down onto the top step and motioned for him to join her.</p><p>He settled next to her and took her hand to examine it. “Stupid woman,” he said gently. “How’d you manage this?” Her palm was marred by several deep red crescents, some still slowly oozing blood. She’d been chewing her nails again and managed to draw some blood there too. He took note of how her hands shook and realized her whole body was trembling. “Kagome, what happened? Your palm...and what have I told you about chewing your nails?” he asked, his concern growing. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gently cleaned her palm, holding it to the still-bleeding cuts.</p><p>She stared at their hands, his palm gently cradling her much-smaller hand. “I’m not sure where to start.”</p><p>“Is it- was it Koga?” he asked, biting back a growl.</p><p>“No, it’s Sango. She...she looked you up, on the internet. She found an article and...your mugshot.”</p><p>Fuck. That kind of shit was on the internet? Why hadn’t he thought to look himself up? “Kagome, it’s not what you think,” he said quickly. “I didn’t- I would never! Please, you know how much I-” he couldn’t finish any of his thoughts. She was going to hate him. For lying to her, for hiding things, for not explaining.</p><p>Her fingers lightly brushing over his cheek brought him back from his developing spiral. “Hey, I know, it’s alright.” She cupped his cheek and he let out a shaky breath. She flipped into comforting him so easily.</p><p>“You know I didn’t kill my old man. I may have been a little shit to my parents sometimes but I...I loved them, Kagome. They were my whole fucking world.”</p><p>“I know. I didn’t believe anything I read about you. But Sango and Miroku did and they ganged up on me in her kitchen. They want me to turn you over to the authorities.”</p><p>“They’ll execute me,” he said, meeting her eyes. “They won’t even let me see the inside of a court. I’ll be dead in my cell within days.” They would only let him live that long so they could beat him a few dozen times, but she didn’t need to know that.</p><p>She paled and swayed forward, her free hand braced against her knee. “There’s more,” she said. “The article mentions Koga. Sango...she called him.”</p><p>Inuyasha jerked to his feet, ready to run away, or take the platform to safety and never come back. It was getting hard to breathe, thoughts of what could happen to Kagome if they thought she was helping him punching the air right out of him.</p><p>“Wait!” Kagome reached up and put a hand on his arm. “She didn't really tell him anything. Just that she may have information on one of his cases. I made her promise not to call him until after she talks to you.”</p><p>He relaxed a little and let her guide him back down to the step by his arm. How was everything going to shit so quickly? “Maybe this was all a mistake,” he said, putting his worries out there. “Maybe I should have just stayed in the well until I fucking died down there.”</p><p>“Don’t do that to yourself.” Kagome placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers. “You deserve a chance to live and try to be happy.”</p><p>“I’m putting you and your family in danger. It's not worth it...I’m not worth it.”</p><p>“Yes, you are,” she said, her hand caressing his cheek before dropping back into her lap. “Nobody is going to turn you in any way. Not if I have anything to say about it.”</p><p>“They may not do it today but what about tomorrow? Or a week from now? If they’re going to turn me in, I have to run.” It would kill him to leave her but he would do it to keep her safe.</p><p>“You’re not running anywhere. We’re all going to sit down and straighten this out. Tonight.” She sighed and slipped her hand into his. “Which means you’re going to have to tell me about your past. We need to be able to convince them you’re innocent.”</p><p>Inuyasha ran a hand over his face and contemplated his current predicament. If he was going to tell anyone the truth, it would be Kagome. There was nobody else living that he trusted more than her, relied on more than her. He had others he could turn to, old friends he could find and seek refuge with. That wasn’t what he wanted; he wanted to stay here, at the shrine, with Kagome and her family.</p><p>“I’ll tell you everything,” he said. “But it’s gonna take a while. I’ll tell your friends too so get them the fuck over here so I can get this over with.”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell them anything. I can-”</p><p>“It’s alright,” he stopped her. “I trust you so I’ll trust your friends. Besides, I need to know they’re not going to rat me out.”</p><p>She nodded, her bottom lip trembling, the smell of her tears drifting across his senses. “Thank you,” she said and leaned her head on his shoulder. “They’ll come around, it’ll be ok.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince.</p><p>“Go ahead and call them. We’ll have a little time to talk before they get here, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, unless Shippo gets here soon.” She pulled her phone out with the hand Inuyasha wasn’t holding and sent a text to Sango. She got a response a few seconds later. “Well, we’ve got about 15 minutes before those two show up.”</p><p>Inuyasha checked the time on his phone. “We should let your mother know we’re going to have company, it’s getting close to dinner.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna go inside yet,” Kagome mumbled. She called her mother to let her know they were going to have a crowd but left out why.</p><p>“It’s going to be a long night,” Inuyasha said and squeezed her hand. He should have let go a while ago but holding her hand was all that was keeping his head on his shoulders at the moment.</p><p>“There’s...there’s something else that was in the article that I have to tell you about,” Kagome said, almost too low to hear. “I wasn’t going to tell you until later but I’m worried it may come up. You should hear it from someone who...someone you trust.” She laced their fingers together, returning his gentle squeeze.</p><p>He felt a sliver of ice run down his spine, his stomach clenching. He wanted to tell her to stop, to keep whatever it was to herself. Because if it had to do with his past...</p><p>“It’s about your mother.”</p><p>Fuck, it wasn’t going to be good.</p><p>“And how she died.”</p><p>He didn’t want to know. He had to know. She had to tell him.</p><p>“You weren’t told the whole story.”</p><p>Maybe it was better that way. Maybe he was better off not knowing.</p><p>“After you...escaped-”</p><p>She died. Quick and painless at the hands of a yokai looking for him.</p><p>“They arrested her and took her to a yokai prison.”</p><p>“Kagome…” Yokai prison? No fucking way. They wouldn’t play nice just because she was a human.</p><p>“They…”</p><p>“Don’t, Kagome...Please.” He sounded pathetic; a mess. Was he crying? Yes, openly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Inuyasha.”</p><p>“I can’t...It’s not...you’re not the one who…” He couldn’t get the words out. His whole body was shaking, he was trying so hard to hold it in.</p><p>He knew she was dead. He knew she died in an attack. He knew she was killed by yokai. He thought it was unexpected and quick, possibly even painless. A part of him always knew he was lying to himself but...</p><p>He didn’t know she had been arrested. He didn’t know she was thrown in a fucking yokai prison. He didn’t know she’d suffered; they wouldn’t have made it quick or painless.</p><p>His fault. Everything was his fault. He never should have left her. He should have let them take him away, let them end his life. At least then she would be alive. Then he wouldn’t be left alone, hiding from people who thought him capable of murdering his own father.</p><p>He looked at Kagome and suddenly he could see the same thing happening to her. If he was found out and ran, what would they do to her? His vision blurred as more tears fell. He couldn’t, wouldn’t let that happen to her. Ever.</p><p>Kagome let go of his hand and got up to kneel behind him. She pressed herself against his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her touch thawing the ice that was running through his veins. Her head lay on his shoulder and he could feel her breath, soft and warm, caressing his neck.</p><p>He couldn’t let another woman he cared about get hurt because of him.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault. None of it was your fault. She did it so you would be safe because she loved you. She wanted you to live. You’re not alone anymore, Inuyasha. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>It was like she could see directly into his heart.</p><p>He brought his hands up and grasped her arms, her skin soft under his calloused palms. Learning of his mother’s suffering should have made everything worse, more painful, harder to face. And it had, at first, but Kagome’s words reached a part of him that he’d thought was untouchable, shining a light in the dark recesses of his troubled heart.</p><p>For the first time since his mother’s death, he didn’t feel alone. </p><p>For the first time since his mother helped him escape wrongful execution, he felt safe. </p><p>For the first time since this all began on that lonely stretch of road, since he held his dying father and watched the life leave his eyes, Inuyasha felt like things might start to get better. They just had to make it through tonight.</p><p>He closed his eyes and accepted her comfort. They stayed that way, neither of them speaking or moving until they heard voices outside. Nobody knew where they were and, given their opinion of Inuyasha, they may be assuming the worst.</p><p>“Hey,” Inuyasha croaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “We should go before your friends call the police.” It was meant as a joke but it didn’t feel like one.</p><p>Kagome gave his shoulders one more squeeze and pressed her forehead against his neck. “You sure you’re up for this? I can make them wait.”</p><p>“Nah, I’ll be alright.”<em> As long as I have you </em>. He didn’t deserve her.</p><p>Kagome stood and he immediately missed the contact. He scrubbed hastily at his face knowing he would still look like a blubbering mess. They made their way outside and found all three of her friends standing together in the middle of the shrine, talking to each other in low voices.</p><p>“You ready for this, dog boy?” Kagome asked before they reached the group.</p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever fucking be. Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>Sango noticed them approaching first and gave Inuyasha a look that would have sent a lesser man running. The other two took notice and sent him similar, though slightly less intense looks. This was starting out well.</p><p>“Too afraid to show your real face, dog?” Sango sneered.</p><p>The growl that welled up in his chest was completely involuntary. “You gonna let me explain myself before you start spouting more shit?” Why was Kagome friends with this bitch?</p><p>Sango scoffed. “Why should I let some piece of shi-”</p><p>“Sango, my dear, maybe we should-”</p><p>“Guys, we’re still standing in the middle of the shrine.”</p><p>“Would you all knock it off!” Kagome’s voice cut everyone off. “We’re going inside and you’re going to give him a chance to explain everything. So quit insulting him and giving him dirty looks until you know the whole story.” Kagome grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the house. He heard the other three following closely behind, probably waiting for him to lose his shit and start murdering everyone. Assholes.</p><p>They ended up in the kitchen gathered around the table. They gave Mrs. Higurashi a brief explanation and she joined them, sitting directly across from her daughter and Inuyasha. The prospect of revealing his past to so many strangers was daunting and adding Kagome’s mother to the group wasn’t helping. Kagome slid her chair close to him so at least he’d be able to easily reach out and touch her if he needed to ground himself.</p><p>“Well,” Sango said, and would she ever stop fucking glaring at him? “You gonna explain yourself now?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m getting there. Sorry if I’m not used to sharing my entire life story with a bunch of fucking strangers who all think I’m some kinda father-murdering monster.” He gave Kagome’s mother an apologetic look. She didn’t know about the father-murdering part yet. “Sorry, that obviously doesn’t include you, Mrs. H.”</p><p>“It’s quite alright, dear. Go ahead with what you need to tell us.” Her voice didn’t hold its normal warmth and Inuyasha tensed.</p><p>Kagome laid her hand on his arm, focusing his attention on her instead of the group of hostility gathered around them. They locked eyes for a few seconds and he could almost feel everyone watching him, waiting for him to snap. Kagome’s soft voice, calm and reassuring, pushed those thoughts away. “Hey, you don't have to talk to them; just tell me. Alright?”</p><p>He focused on Kagome, letting the room and its occupants fade into the background. He could talk to her, could trust her and open up to her. Inhaling, he let her scent soothe him. It would be alright.</p><p>“It started on my mother’s birthday…”</p><p>He told Kagome about the car accident, getting tossed around, his dad’s injuries. He didn’t miss the way Kagome tensed while he talked about it and made a mental note to ask her about that later.</p><p>He told her all about what happened in the woods, being chased, the first gunshot, then the second that hit its target. It was difficult to relive his father’s last moments all over again, but Kagome’s gaze never wavered and that gave him strength. He growled when he told her about Koga standing there pointing the gun at his chest, ready to strike him down just like he did his father.</p><p>“He told me someone paid him to do it. He was supposed to be my father’s friend and all it took was a bigger paycheck to turn him into a murderer. I don’t know why he didn’t just shoot me...or I didn’t at the time. Now I know, he left me alive so he could pin the whole thing on me. He distracted me, looked at something behind me. When I turned to look, something hit me hard enough to knock me out. I woke up in handcuffs...and then everything somehow just kept getting worse…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why the fuck am I in handcuffs?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, mongrel. You know exactly what you did.” The officer that answered him gave him a cold look before turning away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck is going on here?” Inuyasha tugged at his restraints but they didn’t budge; fucking yokai handcuffs. He was still in the woods, leaned against a tree, officers swarming around him. He wasn’t sure how long he was knocked out but his father’s body was already gone, or maybe they’d moved him away from the scene. His head was still spinning, his thoughts a jumbled mess as he tried to figure things out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gunshots, his father dying, Koga, a distraction, hit hard enough to knock him right the fuck out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why the fuck was he the one in handcuffs?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, where the fuck is the asshole that shot my old man? Koga better be in a fucking matching set.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another officer stopped and started reading him his rights, like that mattered for hanyo and yokai. What the fuck was going on? Two more officers came over and yanked him to his feet. That’s when he spotted Koga, lounging against a tree, chatting with another officer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to pull away from the officers to move in the asshole’s direction. “Hey, you murdering piece of shit. Why the fuck-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough outta you,” one of the officers holding him yelled, reaching over and punching him in the gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The yelling caught Koga’s attention and he kicked himself away from the tree to stalk over, scowl firmly in place. When he was close enough, his fist shot out and connected solidly with Inuyasha’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fuck did you call me, mutt? Fucking kill your own father in cold blood then try to accuse me of murder, you piece of shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha recovered quickly from the punches and started pulling violently at his captors. He managed to get one arm free but was soon surrounded by three more officers, all yokai or hanyo, who quickly pinned him to the ground. Something sharp was jammed into his arm and his vision swam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That should keep him down for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get him in a car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was supposed to be watching him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voices coming from all around him were distant and Inuyasha was vaguely aware that they’d drugged him. He was being dragged across the forest floor by his arms, watching the ground slide by inches from his face. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t think straight; the world swam in and out of focus. Eventually, after what felt like hours, he was tossed into the back of a car, his head connecting with something hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let his eyes close and the drugs take him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he awoke again, he was lying on an uncomfortable surface and staring at a concrete ceiling. It was too quiet so he swiveled his ears around trying to pick up any stray sounds. Dripping water, the low hum of the lights, and his harsh breathing were the only indicators that his hearing still worked. He tried to sit up but his body protested the action, his muscles tensing and seizing. It took several tries but he was determined and, fighting through the pain he managed to swing his legs over the side of the cot and prop his back against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the only occupant in the small cell. He spotted the source of the drip: a dirty metal sink directly across from him. There was a small hole in the floor that was probably meant to be his toilet. Oddly enough, there were no overpowering smells to assault his senses. It was a small comfort but he would take what he could get. The walls were concrete and probably reinforced with steel and some kind of barrier. A metal door, old but no doubt sturdy, was set in the wall to his right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind still felt muddled from the drugs but he fought the feeling, clawing to get to his memories. He watched a spider traversing its web under the sink while he tried to gather his thoughts. Koga, the spineless fucking bastard, had the audacity to accuse him of murdering his own father. Was it a set-up? Was he working with or for someone? Someone hit him while Koga had him distracted: who? How did he convince anyone that Inuyasha was the one who pulled the trigger? What the fuck was going on?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was his mother alright? Did she know…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” He slammed his fist onto the cot beside him and it creaked in protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, the scraping sound of a lock echoed in the small space before the door was thrown open. Three men, all in full riot gear, rushed in and surrounded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move,” the one in the middle commanded. Where the hell did they expect him to go?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their scents and weaker yoki revealed they were hanyo; two bears and a reptile of some kind. Inuyasha raised his hands above his head in the hopes they would go easy on him. The two on the ends (the bears, he realized when they were closer) grabbed his arms and hauled him to his feet. They maneuvered him quickly and had him shackled hand and foot like he was some dangerous maniac. For the first time, he realized he was in a red prison jumpsuit. What had they done with his shit?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” The lizard was in charge. Now that Inuyasha could isolate the scent, it was much easier to identify him as a komodo dragon yokai. They were mean bastards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was taken down a plain hallway lined with other doors probably leading to more cells like his own. They herded him into a small room and stood him against a wall to take his mugshot. With the slowly-fading drugs in his system and the shackles, he was having trouble standing so the lizard ‘helped him out’ with a hard punch to his right side for ‘encouragement.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mugshot done, they took him to another room with a metal table and a few chairs. They wasted no time shackling him to one of the chairs before leaving him alone again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he were human, he would assume that this is where he would meet his lawyer. They would have a friendly chat about his innocence and the shit evidence that said otherwise. Unfortunately, hanyo and yokai were held to a different standard. Or rather, no standard at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and Koga waltzed in, two wolf yokai in tow. Koga settled into the chair across from him while the two muscled goons stood behind Inuyasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how this goes, mutt?” Koga almost looked sympathetic...almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna tell me who paid you to kill my father and pin this shit on me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koga slammed his fists onto the table. His eyes tinged red briefly and the pulse of yoki made Inuyasha’s skin crawl. “I don’t know what fucking game you’re playing, but we both know I would never-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucking saw you!” Inuyasha yanked on his restraints, almost toppling the chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit! I’ve got three guys who were with me the whole time who can vouch for me. What about you?” Koga motioned to the two goons and they moved to Inuyasha’s sides, holding his arms to further restrain him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buncha damn liars, all of you. I know what the fuck I saw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t really care how you fucking did it. Guess it wouldn’t be hard to sneak up on your own father since he trusted you with his life. No, what I really want to know is why. What drove you to do it? I didn’t peg you as the murdering type but I suppose every family has secrets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no ‘why’ because I didn’t fucking kill him, and you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koga met his gaze and held it for a few seconds. He let out a heavy sigh and waved his hand at the two goons. “I want to believe you, mutt-face, I really do. But the evidence is overwhelming. You two know what to do,” he said to the other yokai before leaving Inuyasha to his fate, not even staying to watch what he set in motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next hour was a thorough demonstration of what hitting rock bottom meant for Inuyasha. It would take days for his injuries to heal and it wouldn’t be long before they pulled this shit again. And again. And again. Yokai and hanyo were resilient and could be ‘questioned’ without restraint or fear of them dying. They would beat him, take him back to his cell, and throw him on the floor to lay in a puddle of his blood. At least they removed his shackles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long it went on or how many times they repeated the process. All he knew was the haze of pain that surrounded him and clouded his mind. When he wasn’t able to answer their questions through the fog of agony, they beat him some more. If his father’s blood and yoki weren’t so powerful, he wouldn’t have survived.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha started to regain awareness and it was clear that something had changed. The scent of blood and mildew had been replaced with lavender and vanilla. His body felt heavy but he was no longer in pain. He was pretty sure he was lying in an actual bed cocooned in warm blankets, head resting on a plush pillow. Feminine voices were conversing softly nearby, though he couldn’t make out what they were saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was such a contrast to his previous circumstances that he worried he’d actually died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’s waking up. Go and fetch his mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother...Was he home? That was an infinitely better alternative to death. Did she clear his name? How long had he been out? What happened to Koga?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and was thankful for the dim lighting when his head throbbed in protest. He knew right away that he was in his bed at home and a wave of relief washed over him. His mother would be there soon, comforting and warm. She would have answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bracing his arms against the mattress, Inuyasha struggled to push himself into a sitting position. A small arm wrapped around his shoulders and helped him. His mother’s scent surrounded him and the sudden onslaught of emotions made him dizzy. Her arms encircled him and he let his tears come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s alright dear. I’ve got you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next 24 hours were some of the worst of his life, aside from the two weeks of near-constant beatings. His name wasn’t cleared, Koga was still free, and he was on house arrest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The police claimed the evidence was overwhelming. They had eyewitness testimony, fingerprints, and scent markers that all pointed to him. Koga claimed to have found him with the murder weapon in his hand, already knocked out. His fingerprints were all over the gun. And when his unconscious state was questioned, they claimed the smell of his father’s blood overwhelmed his sensitive nose. They had all their bases covered. The other three hired guards that night backed up Koga’s story and maintained that they were together for the entire ordeal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izayoi believed in her son, of course. She pulled several strings and called in every favor they’d accumulated over the years to free Inuyasha and have him placed on house arrest. He was stuck behind a barrier that was under 24/7 surveillance, a prisoner in his own home. At least it was better than being beaten to death and it gave him the opportunity to prove his innocence. Clearing his name would take time and that was what she’d bought him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother was there for him, listening to him rant and scream about fucking wolves and their fucking lies. She held him, told him it would be alright, let him know she didn’t blame him for anything that was happening. His body was still recovering and he kept reopening wounds that his mother patched back up without complaint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always felt like shit when he thought about how he acted. She never let him apologize for his outburst though and he suspected her understanding came from all-too recent experience. He didn’t get his temper entirely from his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few months passed in a blur of legal battles and constant disappointment. There was no trial like in the human justice system; no jury of his peers or lawyers to argue on his behalf. He was determined guilty and sentenced to death without ever leaving the comfort of his parent’s home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three days before his date of execution, one week after his 19th birthday, his mother sat him down and told him what she’d been doing in secret over the last few months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, you know I would do anything to protect you, right?” his mother asked, taking his hand with both of hers across their kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Not much you can do now though. I...I’ve accepted it so it’s alright.” He would never forget the way she looked sitting across from him that day. Her determination never wavered, apparent in the set of her jaw and the fire in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not letting them take you. They’ll execute you over my dead body, so help me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, please. Whatever you’re thinking…” He covered her hands with his free hand. “Don’t put yourself in danger for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head and closed her eyes briefly, a few tears escaping down her cheeks. “You’re leaving today with a friend of your father’s. He’s the head priest of a shrine and he’s prepared to hide you until you can clear your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? When did you…? You aren’t serious. Are you at least coming with me?” he asked though he already knew the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d set everything up already. She even worked out a way to get him past the barrier and the surveillance. Inuyasha tried to argue, to tell her how horrible of an idea it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll come after you if you let me escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let them.” She’d said it with such conviction and confidence, a silent challenge lingering in the air. Let them come for her, let them try to hurt her, let them kill her; as long as her son was safe. She didn’t have to speak the words because Inuyasha already knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she gave him his parting gifts: the rosary, his father’s old sword, his parent’s wedding rings, and the small box his father had when he died. Watching her remove her rings drove home the finality of the gesture. She wouldn’t take those off unless she knew...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keepsakes so you’ll always have a connection to us. I can’t promise that things will be ok, Inuyasha. All I can tell you is that I love you and I’m doing what I know is best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to live with myself if something happens to you?” He got up and rounded the table to pull his mother to her feet and into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held him tightly then pulled back and met his eyes. “You’ll find a way because you’re strong. I know it may not make sense, why I’m choosing to stay. But someday you’ll understand and until then just know that I don’t regret my decision and I’m not afraid. As long as you’re safe and alive and have a chance to live your life someday…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t going to back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things happened quickly after that. They gathered the few belongings he was taking with him into two duffel bags. He hugged his mother for the final time before she went with him to a hidden door that led beneath the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He used one of the tunnels connected to an old safe house in the woods to get past the barrier. The tunnels were left from the old wars between humans and yokai, a remnant of a time when her parent’s relationship and his very existence would have been forbidden. A man that turned out to be a much-younger grandpa Higurashi met him when he emerged into the tiny shack. After a brief conversation about the plan, he sealed Inuyasha’s yoki temporarily so he could steal away undetected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They traveled by foot in the dark of night, making their way to the main road where a car was ready to go. The long drive to the shrine was made in silence, every flash of headlights through the back window of the car making Inuyasha tense. He didn’t relax until they were safely within the shrine’s barrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found out months later that his mother was dead. It crushed him and was the catalyst for his decision to let himself be sealed away completely. If he’d been told what really happened back then, if he’d known about her imprisonment...well, he didn’t want to think about that. He’d probably already be dead.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Your grandfather unsealed me about a year ago and I’ve been hiding in that stupid bunker ever since. You know the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d somehow managed to get through his entire story without stopping and without focusing on the other occupants of the room. At some point during the telling, he’d removed his concealment charm; he felt more honest with it off. His eyes remained on his hands for most of it, occasionally glancing up to Kagome to remind himself where he was and who he was talking to. She was always focused on him when he looked at her, silently letting him know that she was there and she was listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a few shaky breaths before allowing himself to acknowledge the rest of his audience. He locked eyes with each person in turn, trying to gauge their reactions. What he saw reassured him and finally stilled his frantically beating heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no animosity in their looks. He saw no silent accusations or condemnations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Higurashi appeared to have been crying and was giving him a warm, motherly look. Shippo nodded once in acceptance, adopting a look of grim determination. Miroku looked from him to Kagome and back, giving him a look of understanding that Inuyasha didn’t much care for. Sango’s lack of scowl was the most surprising and he was almost positive he saw a hint of guilt in her expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome was staring at her hands twisted in her lap, digging her nails into her skin in places. He gripped her wrists and the contact was enough to loosen her grip before she hurt herself. The gesture seemed to snap her out of a daze and she finally looked up at him before turning her gaze to her friends and mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I should finish dinner,” Kagome’s mother said, breaking the silence. “I’m sure everyone is hungry by now.” She stood and walked over to Inuyasha, leaning down and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “We’ll figure this out and keep you safe, dear. Don’t you worry.” She straightened back up, gave one of his ears a gentle tweak, then went to the stove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does anyone have anything to say?” Kagome asked, a hint of challenge in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe him,” Shippo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miroku nodded in agreement. “I’ll do whatever I can to help, now that I know the whole story,” he said and all eyes turned to Sango.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed but her scowl didn’t return. She locked eyes with Inuyasha before saying, “I’m sorry. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. I was only concerned for Kagome’s safety and wellbeing. I clearly don’t have to worry about that though.” She gave the pair a knowing look, not unlike Miroku’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tension in the room lessened considerably after that and Inuyasha answered a few questions to clarify parts of his story. Mrs. Higurashi set out dinner and her cooking further soothed everyone’s nerves. Shippo had to leave afterward but promised he’d be in touch. Kitsune had access to information others didn’t so he agreed to look into Koga and anyone related to him. Discreetly, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango and Miroku stuck around and the group of four made themselves comfortable in the living room. Kagome settled on the sofa next to Inuyasha while Miroku and Sango knelt at the kotatsu across from them. Topics turned serious again when Miroku started asking about Inuyasha’s father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea why someone would have wanted your father dead? I know it seems to not matter after so long but if we are to clear your name we should have all the information available.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing specific I can think of off the top of my head. Maybe his research...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was he researching?” Sango asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Imperfect hanyo. They were trying to find a way to unfuck the immune systems of hanyo who were human-dominant and control the blood of hanyo who were yokai-dominant.” Judging by the news report a few days ago, they were still trying and failing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense,” Sango said. “They didn’t have any way to balance hanyo blood before birth back then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to look into this,” Miroku said. “There have always been groups that opposed the mixing of society, on both the human and yokai side. Who did your father work for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fuck do you need to know that for?” Inuyasha asked, suddenly defensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I can narrow my search, obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck no. Digging shit up is just going to draw attention to you. It’s too risky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want your name cleared-” Miroku tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha slammed his hands down on the kotatsu. “I didn’t ask for your damn help!” Kagome’s hand on his arm stopped him from lunging across the table and grabbing Miroku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t do everything by yourself,” she said softly. Her grip tightened and she gave him a pleading look. “I’m sure he’ll be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He met her eyes, still red from crying, and let out a long breath. What the hell was this woman doing to him? “Fine. Fucking fine. He worked for some asshole named Onigumo Naraku on something called Project Unity. It was a big deal at the time but they were having problems because they weren’t getting results. Just, use some damn discretion when you go digging into my old man’s past.” Kagome’s soft smile tempered his growing anger. He wanted everyone to leave so he could pull her into his arms and let her scent soothe away his anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure that’s the correct name?” Miroku asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I’m not a fu-” he cut off when he noticed the odd looks they were giving him. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> work for an Onigumo Naraku and that’s not exactly a common name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The guy my old man worked for was human so maybe you work for his kid or something.” This was just what he needed: more complications.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could be. It’s certainly worth looking into. Discreetly,” he added when Inuyasha glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of fucking discretion,” Inuyasha said, turning his attention to Sango, “you wanna tell me about your phone call to the wolf?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that.” Now Sango definitely looked guilty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed but didn’t look away from Inuyasha. “Look, I didn’t tell him anything. I’ll just give him some bogus information when he contacts me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gonna look you up and check your connections. He’s already been sniffing around Kagome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sniffing? More like shamelessly flirting,” Kagome mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha ignored her. “He’s gonna do the math and figure out you two know each other so you both need to watch your backs. Try not to be caught anywhere alone and don’t trust anyone you don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not children, you know,” Kagome said. “And we’re not stupid. We’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh. I know that.” Stupid woman, he just wanted her to be safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you? Then why do you keep trying to lecture me?” Kagome sat up a little straighter and he recognized the glint in her eye that told him she was about to lay into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want you to be fucking careful,” he said, trying to cut off her arguments. “Is that too much to ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome looked ready to yell at him anyway but Sango cut her off. “We should get out of here now, let you two unwind,” she said, standing and pulling her boyfriend with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was about fucking time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all walked outside together, the world cast in oranges and reds by the light of the setting sun. Kagome and Inuyasha stood at the top of the shrine steps and watched until Miroku and Sango were out of sight. A breeze kicked up and Kagome wrapped her bare arms around herself. Did the woman ever think before she did anything? She knew it would be cool but she walked out in a short-sleeve shirt anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a day,” Kagome said, distracting him before he could drag her back into the house, out of the breezy evening air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could have gone much worse. I don’t think your friends hate me anymore, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As stressful as the day had been, it also felt like a weight was being slowly lifted from Inuyasha’s shoulders. The possibility that he may be able to clear his name and live his life caused his thoughts to focus on the woman standing beside him. It was going to take time to dig into the past and there was no guarantee of their success. But...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe he could…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a little late for shrine visitors.” Kagome’s voice brought him out of his thoughts again and he glanced down the steps. A woman was making her way up towards them, looking around nervously. How had he missed the click of her heels?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was dressed in a loose-fitting sweatshirt and oversized jeans, a black tote bag slung over one shoulder. Her hair, blond and curly, looked like a poorly made wig. As she approached, Inuyasha could smell too much perfume, so much that he couldn’t identify her natural scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we help you?” he asked gruffly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman jerked a little and turned her face up to the pair. Her eyes were hidden behind large sunglasses that screamed ‘disguise’ and put Inuyasha further on edge. The woman looked between the two of them standing at the top of the steps but focused on Kagome, causing Inuyasha to growl and put himself between the two women.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m looking for a Higurashi Kagome,” the woman stated in a confident voice completely in contrast with her appearance. She looked past Inuyasha, directly at Kagome while she spoke. “I need to talk to her and it is rather urgent.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Mystery Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome stepped around Inuyasha to face the disguised woman. “Um, I’m Kago-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you?” Inuyasha asked, cutting Kagome off before she could reveal her identity. Did she have no fucking self-preservation? This woman could be here to hurt her and she just...fucking hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman looked unaffected by his outburst. “Could we perhaps move a little further from the top of the steps? I just have some questions,” she said, ignoring his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.” Kagome gestured for the woman to follow, leaving Inuyasha standing there staring after them, mouth opening and closing in silent protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, they needed to have a chat about her safety, and soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed the two women, keeping a close eye on their visitor. He didn’t sense any yoki and he thought she maybe had reiki but if she did, it was pulled in close and hidden. Or weak. They stopped when their position could no longer be seen from the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if this all seems suspicious but I took a risk in coming here.” The woman removed her sunglasses and her...hair? It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a wig and it was hiding long black hair, shiny and pin-straight, underneath. It fell down her back and around her shoulders once it was no longer constrained. “My name is Kikyo. I’m assuming your Kagome,” she said, nodding towards the woman she was seeking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yes, that would be me,” Kagome said, a hint of nervousness finally creeping into her scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good, maybe she wasn’t so fucking stupid after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I inquire who your friend is? I have some personal and...sensitive information to share with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha growled, low and threatening. “I’m not leaving so you may as well spit it out.” He looked at Kagome, silently daring her to object. She glared back and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, he’s a close friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kikyo eyed Inuyasha one more time then turned all her attention to Kagome. “Alright then. I am here to talk about your spiritual abilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s shoulders slumped and she shook her head. “I don’t have any kind of power. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware,” Kikyo said. “I should start from the beginning. First, I am, or rather I was a doctor. Specifically, I was an ob-gyn but I left the field and do mostly research now. I practiced for 25 years before retiring almost five years ago. I was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Inuyasha interrupted. “You can’t be more than 25 years old. Maybe 30 if I’m being generous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her attention towards him again. “I assure you, I am well over 60.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Kagome asked, eyes wide but not disbelieving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s skin prickled under the sudden rush of reiki the woman unleashed. It didn’t burn him like he would expect but that didn’t stop him from jumping back out of reflex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck, lady? You trying to purify me?” He looked to Kagome and saw her body swaying, eyes screwed shut. He was at her side in an instant, steadying her. “Hey, you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes slowly and took a few deep breaths. “That was...a lot. Why…?” She trailed off and looked at Kikyo. “How did that even affect me? I don’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha spun to face Kikyo, ready to tell her the fuck off. “Bitch,” he snarled but a gentle touch of Kagome’s hand on his shoulder stopped his potential tirade. She stepped around him and gave him a pleading look before facing Kikyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s true then?” Kagome asked. “It really does extend your life if it’s strong enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does. That’s not why I’m here though.” She nodded at Inuyasha. “Sorry about your friend, it wouldn’t have purified him, even if he were full yokai instead of a hanyo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha growled at the observation. He was liking this woman less by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Given that you are hanyo,” Kikyo said, turning her gaze on him, “have you not sensed anything from her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to answer in the negative but something gave him pause. He had sensed things from Kagome but always brushed them off as nothing. It was never more than a vague feeling, a slight prickle or gentle caress against his yoki, but it was something. And they never had been able to figure out how she worked the lift with no spiritual powers. Was it possible?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would she not know after all this time? It’s a little late for her powers to manifest at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her powers have been sealed since the day she was born. And before you ask, I know because I’m the one who sealed her.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What the fuck?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” Kagome fainted.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s that light?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was cold, floating, surrounded by darkness save for a single point of light in the distance. It was so quiet she could hear every beat of her heart and every rasp of her breath. Her body shuddered, protesting the lack of warmth, encouraging her to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink glow around the light resonated with her, pulsing in time with her heartbeats. Kagome urged herself towards it, moving slowly forward. When she was closer, she reached out, her fingers coming in contact with some kind of barrier that materialized at her touch. It sent a jolt of energy down her arm and she was pushed back deeper into the nothingness, away from the light and the promise of warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome! Hey, Kagome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was weightless, eyelids glued shut, hearing muffled, but that voice…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Kagome, open your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m trying...it’s cold and I’m so tired. Inuyasha…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel...an arm cradling her, a hand squeezing her shoulder. The gentle brush of fingers against her cheek made her skin tingle. Eyes, she needed to open her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inuyasha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyelids fluttered open and he was there, hand cupping her cheek, eyes intense with worry. He pulled her closer and she gratefully accepted the heat of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ok,” she managed to say despite the cottony feel in her mouth. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fainted,” Inuyasha said while he helped her sit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a second to look around, orienting herself. It was well past sunset, the few stars allowed to exist by the city lights shining in the sky. Her body trembled in the cool night air and she pressed further against Inuyasha to chase away the chill. They were still in the same spot and the woman, Kikyo, was kneeling on her other side, studying her. She gave Kagome an apologetic look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d react quite so...powerfully,” Kikyo said, pulling a bottle from her bag. “Here, drink this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha growled and tried to reach for the bottle but Kikyo maneuvered around his hand so kagome could take it. The bottle was clear, dark blue liquid sloshing inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just vitamin water, I promise. It always helps me when I overdo it with my powers. I make it myself but if your friend wants to give it a sniff to confirm it’s safe, I won’t be offended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome removed the cap and smelled the contents. It smelled like a sports drink so she took a sip, tasting blueberries and something bitter but not unpleasant. She ignored Inuyasha’s attempts to sniff the liquid, taking a few larger gulps. It helped more than she expected and she was able to start focusing on what led to her fainting spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Her powers have been sealed since the day she was born. And before you ask, I know because I’m the one who sealed her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, right...that. How the hell was she supposed to process </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit of information? “So, uh...spiritual powers?” she asked, looking at Kikyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, spiritual powers. I know you must have a lot of questions and I intend to answer all of them, in time. A lot of things happened before you were even born that will be relevant. You’re going to need to know everything to understand your current situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha, who had remained uncharacteristically silent so far, snorted. “Guess it’s just one of those kinds of days. Get on with it then, we don’t have all fucking night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome elbowed him in the side. “Inuyasha, be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes at her. “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Inuyasha, be nice.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s what you sound like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not! Why are you such an-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha? As in Takahashi Inuyasha, son of Takahashi Toga?” Kikyo interpreted their back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck do you know that?” Inuyasha jumped up, pulling Kagome with him and shoving her behind his back. His lip curled in a snarl and he kept his arm out to prevent her from getting around him to face Kikyo. “I suggest you start talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing and taking a step back, Kikyo put her hands up defensively. “I’m not here to harm anyone and I certainly had no idea I would be meeting someone like you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Someone like me?” Inuyasha’s growl was back, a constant threatening rumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean no insult. I’ve studied your father’s research extensively so I recognized your name. I’m sorry if I startled you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Startled is an understatement,” Kagome mumbled, still trying to push her way past the wall of hanyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you just stay behind me, woman? We really need to talk about your complete lack of self-preservation. You’re gonna be the fucking death of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome ducked her head under Inuyasha’s held-out arm so she could at least see Kikyo. “Sorry, he’s a little overprotective. I really would like to talk with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright. I’d heard inu yokai and hanyo were protective of their significant others and he’s definitely no exception.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kikyo gave them both a flat look. “Of course. Don’t know how I made that mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s face was bright red and Kagome was sure hers was too. Momentarily distracted by Kikyo’s assumption, Kagome finally managed to duck around her roadblock to face the woman piling information onto their already overloaded night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, can you just tell us what’s going on? This is getting ridiculous and it’s getting late.” Kagome batted Inuaysha’s hands away and ignored his grumbling about staying behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my original intent in coming here was to discuss your sealed reiki. As I said, I’m the one who sealed you and now I’d like to remedy that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remedy how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By unsealing your powers and helping you train. You felt it, didn’t you? When I unleashed my reiki, yours responded, however faint it may have been at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered her vision while passed out, the wall of energy that kept her from the pure light in the distance. “I think I saw it when I fainted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kikyo nodded, her eyes lighting up as Kagome described the light and the tingling that ran up her arm. “The wall is one of many layers of seals placed on your reiki. I’ll have to remove them slowly to let you adjust to your increasing power. You are...exceptionally strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her, strong? Question upon question piled up in Kagome’s mind, making her head spin. Is that why she was sealed? Did someone think her powers were too much? Did mama know? Had her grandfather known? She glanced at Inuyasha for support but he looked like he was having his own internal struggle. Maybe he was worried about being purified. She couldn’t read the look on his face but it didn’t look promising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” was all she could manage to ask. Let someone whose life wasn’t being turned upside down at the moment figure out which ‘why’ to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to save the questions for another time. I’m going to give you my phone number so we can discuss where to go from here. I can’t be seen entering or leaving the shrine but I’ll make it work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She handed Kagome a card with nothing written on it but her number. Kagome remained silent, wanting this to be over so she could sit down and think for a damn minute while also wanting the woman to stay and explain everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will expect your call. The sooner the better.” She shot Inuyasha a knowing look when she said that. “It is advisable that you keep this to yourself. There are people who would take advantage and possibly try to harm you if they knew. Stay safe, Kagome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, that’s it? Just, ‘hey, I sealed your powers, here’s my number, bye.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need time to think, I’m sure. I will come back as soon as you call me, I promise. My assistant can handle things while I’m training you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this really all necessary?” Kagome asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. When I say you’re exceptionally powerful, I mean it.” Kikyo sighed. “I should show you…” She approached Kagome slowly, like one would approach a frightened animal. Inuyasha’s growl made it clear why she decided to take the cautious approach. “I’m not going to hurt her. I just want her to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed her middle and pointer fingers on Kagome’s forehead. “I’m going to show you the center of your power, unhindered by barriers.” She looked at Inuyasha. “You may want to stand behind her in case it’s too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His growl never ceased, but he complied with her suggestion. “You do anything to hurt her and I’m not letting you leave here in one piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, once her powers are unsealed, you’re going to need that attitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome watched the interaction, a chill sweeping down her spine at Kikyo’s words. Maybe she didn’t want her powers unsealed after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes, Kagome. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she said and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was not ready. The rush of power was accompanied by a brilliant flash of light. She could feel her reiki crackling along her skin, flowing through her veins, jumping between her spread fingers. She thought she heard someone shouting her name but it was hard to hear over the roar of her power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it was gone, leaving her gasping for breath. When she opened her eyes, Kikyo was pushing herself up off the ground and Inuyasha was grabbing her shoulders trying to get her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome! Hey, you with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! That couldn’t all be...me.” She looked over at Kikyo. “Did I hurt you?” she asked, still a little breathless. “Maybe he should have stood behind you instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I should have prepared myself better. You see now what I mean: you have immense amounts of reiki waiting to be unleashed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome swayed, suddenly feeling unsteady. She would have fallen if not for Inuyasha putting a hand on her back and letting her lean into him. “Is it possible to leave it sealed? It felt like...like it wanted out. Does that make sense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and yes. I can strengthen the barriers already in place and they would hold indefinitely but your power isn’t going to like it. It’s already pushing its boundaries, trying to manifest and find cracks to escape through. Give yourself a few days to think but don’t wait too long. I have to go now but I’ll be back as soon as I receive your call. Until then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more thing,” Inuyasha growled. “You tell nobody about me, got it? Not a fucking soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m well aware of your past and, if it makes you feel any better, I never believed any of the official stories. Your secret is safe with me.” Kikyo donned her disguise and slung her bag back over her shoulder. She took one more look at them and sighed. “You two meeting can’t be a coincidence. Be careful, please. And...” She hesitated, like she was unsure if she should continue. “Watch out for the spiders.” She bowed and made a hasty exit, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha staring after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spiders? What the fuck?” Inuyasha turned to Kagome. “She was suspicious as hell and you’re too damn trusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I am but I wasn’t this time. Did my grandfather ever tell you the specifics of our barrier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, never asked. What does that have to do with anything?” A sudden breeze blew Kagome’s hair back off her face, the cool rush of air leaving her shivering. Inuyasha took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, his hands lingering a little longer than necessary. “You’re gonna get sick out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid her arms into the sleeves, snuggling into the warmth of the jacket and breathing in the smell of Inuyasha that surrounded her. “Just being cold won’t make me sick. Besides, you’re here to protect me from the breeze so I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keh, don’t know how you survived before you met me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pure luck, I’m sure. Really though, you don’t have to worry when we’re here. Our barrier is old, powerful, and very specific. Nobody that intends to harm any member of our family can pass through. My grandfather said it took decades to perfect and it’s one of the most complicated shrine barriers in existence.” She realized she would be able to add her power to the barrier pretty soon and the thought made her oddly happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Inuyasha when he didn’t say anything. He was looking away from her, his shoulders slumped. “Is that why you were so quick to trust me? Because of the barrier...” Why did he sound so disappointed? Did he really think she only trusted him because of the barrier? And after telling his story, how could he possibly doubt her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. Just talking to you, getting to know you, that was enough for me to trust you,” she tried to reassure him. Moving before she could lose her nerve, she stepped in front of him and slipped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry for what you had to go through today. I know it wasn’t easy for you but I...I’m proud of you for being able to open up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, he froze against her. His breath hitched, the sound of his heartbeat thundering in her ear. Then his arms came up around her shoulders and he pulled her in tight against his chest. His body relaxed and he let out a breath that ruffled her bangs. “After what you just found out, you’re trying to comfort me? Dammit women, do you ever think of yourself?” He sighed and let one hand trail lazily up and down her back. “But...I couldn’t have gotten through it without you. Thank you, Kagome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few too-fast heartbeats later, they pulled apart. Kagome wanted so much more than these little moments with him. He made her feel safe and warm and...happy. It was dangerous territory and if she ventured any further no amount of complications or poor circumstances would stop her from trying to turn their relationship into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>relationship.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was too tired to let those thoughts go any further at the moment. “We should probably both head to bed.” Together, preferably but she pushed that thought aside. “Sleep sounds nice after this shit-show of a day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, especially after that little display of power from that bitch.” He glared in the direction Kikyo had left, his lip curling and exposing a fang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha,” she warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice. She wasn’t a bitch and you shouldn’t call people that anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his glare on her but his face softened as soon as their eyes met. “If she’s really the one who sealed your powers, then she deserves to be called much worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t even know why she did it. Maybe there’s a good reason,” she argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking doubt it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not debating this with you right now. This day had been long enough,” she said, spinning away from him to hide her suddenly flaring anger. Her chest tightened, making it hard to breathe. She took a few shallow breaths but it felt like her lungs were being squeezed. “Inu...yash-” Something in her snapped and a small burst of power knocked her back, her vision going dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell, woman? What happened? Are you alright?” Inuyasha’s worried voice brought her back to herself. His strong hands were gripping her shoulders and his chest was pressed against her back, warming her entire body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned into him, finding comfort in the way they fit together. “It feels like my reiki is a sleeping bear and we just spent the last hour poking it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I shouldn’t piss you off anymore then.” His arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her even tighter against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was very aware of him, of everywhere their bodies touched. Tilting her head back, she met his concerned golden eyes. Maybe it was the fatigue, her day catching up with her, but she swore she saw something in his expression...something that made it impossible to look away. There was a second, no more than a heartbeat, where she could have stepped out of his hold, breaking whatever spell he’d cast over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome.” She could feel the vibration in his chest against her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soothing rumble of her name, the look in his eyes, the solid warmth of his chest, and the way his arms tightened around her stole the last of her rational thought. There wasn’t a decision to make anymore and she let herself turn in his arms, let her hands come up and rest on his chest, and let her body lean into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could have stopped her at any point but he seemed to be under a similar trance. When she turned, his hands migrated to her back to pull her closer. His eyes only left hers briefly to flick down to her lips, a silent question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She already knew her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath fanned against her face as he leaned closer, pausing briefly. She fisted her hands in his shirt and closed the scant distance between them, pressing her lips to his. He didn’t hesitate to return the pressure and her heart leapt, pulse racing at the feel of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unlike any kiss she’d experienced before. With Hojo, it always felt quick and almost clinical; lean in, make contact, pull back, go about your day. But this...Inuyasha’s mouth moved against hers in the most delicious way, a gentle and firm caress. His lips were warm and soft and a little dry. She wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a sigh when she parted her lips and let her tongue shyly seek entrance to his mouth. That was all it took to deepen the kiss, their tongues meeting in a slow dance, wrapping around each other, exploring. One of his hands found its way into her hair to tilt her head, giving them both better access. It sent a tingling sensation through Kagome’s entire body and she let out the smallest of moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his mouth was gone along with the rest of his body, leaving her slightly disoriented. When she opened her eyes, he was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What. The. Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha?” she called, knowing he’d hear if he was still anywhere nearby. She couldn’t keep the disappointment from her voice, her body shuddering slightly. Blinking her eyes when she felt the sting of forming tears, she tried to call out to him one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got no response, she sighed and started trudging towards the house. Maybe kissing him was a mistake, no matter how amazing she felt in the moment. Tears rolled down her cheeks despite her efforts to hold them back; the rejection fucking hurt. It was fine if he didn’t want her but to let her kiss him...no, screw that. He leaned in first, dammit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let her mind go blank, pushed the pain away so she could concentrate on getting through the house without anyone realizing she was an emotional mess. Why was she so upset? It was just a kiss. She wasn’t supposed to get involved with him anyway. Complications, baggage, history...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made it to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed, the entire pile of bullshit that was her day pulling her down. Too exhausted to do anything else, she lay there, still wrapped in Inuyasha’s jacket, and let herself cry a little more before slipping into a restless sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above her bedroom window, Inuyasha sat, cradling his bleeding and broken hand. He was going to have a hell of a time explaining the broken and bloodied section of concrete the next time someone went to the well. He had intended to retreat to his underground haven and try very hard to push thoughts of Kagome’s lips pressed against his out of his mind. Instead, he stood outside the well house and punched the ground over and over until his skin split and his knuckles shattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands would heal; his relationship with Kagome probably wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still wasn’t sure how he stayed away when she called his name, her voice shaking. The desire to run back, take her in his arms, and resume kissing her was terrifyingly overwhelming. Then her tears had started and with them came the self-loathing. He was an absolute piece of shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t leave her. Perched on the roof above her window, he listened to her cry herself to sleep. Only when her breathing and heart rate calmed enough to let him know she was in a deep sleep did he finally let himself escape. He made it to the well in a few leaps, stopping to contemplate the proof of his anger. He didn’t have the energy to deal with it so he resolved to clean it up in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow he would have to talk to her. The route he took with their conversation was still up in the air. Would he lie and tell her he regretted the kiss, that it was a mistake in the heat of the moment? Or would he stick closer to the truth and tell her that he didn’t regret the kiss but he just didn’t feel that way about her? Maybe then she wouldn’t hate him and she may even forgive him. He needed to be able to protect her, especially after tonight, so he wanted to at least be on her good side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the option to just lay the complete truth on her and hope for the best. He could tell her about the fire that lit in his veins the moment their lips touched; the way her body pressed against his felt like two puzzle pieces sliding into place; the way her taste and scent invaded his senses, making it feel like she was the only thing that existed in the world; the way her little moan made his skin tingle from his ears all the way to his toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could picture her face lighting up as he confessed his growing feelings for her followed shortly by her disappointment when he told her they couldn’t pursue those feelings. He was wanted for murder. He didn’t have a family, a job, money, or anything else to offer her. He could protect her, keep her family safe, and continue to hide. That was his life and he refused to burden her any further with his shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d probably argue with him and insist that she’d be fine. He wouldn’t last long if she pushed back; he wanted her too much. He couldn’t completely crush her heart though because he still needed to be near her. Just the thought of causing her that much pain made his blood boil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Option number two it was, then.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You picked a good night to meet; it was a busy day at the shrine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I have been informed.” Sesshomaru stood with his back to the room, watching the small city spread out below him through the large windows. They were 50 floors up, their building dwarfing most of the others around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should meet here more often. The commute is certainly worth it.” Koga kicked his feet up on the table in front of the black leather couch he was lounging on. The elegant office was his favorite place to meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large room had high ceilings, recessed lighting, tall windows, and the most comfortable chairs he’d ever sat in. The full bar in the corner was just a bonus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show some respect, mongrel.” Jaken scowled at him from across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch your fucking mouth, you green piece of shit.” Why’d he have to bring the damn toad? He hated the damn toad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring them both, Sesshomaru took a seat at the large conference table, waiting for the other two to join him. There were three folders, one for each of them, set out on the table. Jaken took his place at the table first, followed shortly by a grumbling Koga. They all opened their folders but Koga was the only one who needed to go through the contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two waited, one patiently the other not so much, as Koga brought himself up to date with Sesshomaru’s information. He had his own information to share, some of it still coming in as they sat there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Koga looked up. “I still don’t think he’s innocent. Just because there are some inconsistencies in the reports doesn't mean he didn’t shoot your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would agree, were they the only factor. In 50 years, I haven't heard a single decent motive behind my father’s death if it were truly my brother who pulled the trigger. Jealousy and money only make sense to those who focus on surface-level details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Money is always a good motive. He’s a very rich hanyo if he clears his name,” Koga pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have discussed this. My father was generous with his money and Inuyasha wanted for nothing. It is not a solid motive. And there is the matter of those with you that day. You read the missing persons reports?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I fell out of touch with all those guys after that incident. I don’t like working with guys who fail at an important job.” All three of the men Koga worked with that day disappeared within a year after the murder. It was suspicious but still not enough to change his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be argued that you also failed that day. The attack on your car was minor compared to the attack on my father’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koga slammed his hands down on the table. “Only because my team failed. They held me the fuck up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru ignored the outburst. “The real question is who would have enough power to alter evidence and reports to such an extent that it took almost 50 years to start to uncover the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell if I know. Your brother certainly doesn’t have that kind of power. Hey, why'd you bring the toad, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t concern you,” Jaken said, waving his hands around in an attempt to appear intimidating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koga suppressed a snort at ‘my lord.’ Stupid toad was always a damn kiss-ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him why you are here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Um, why am I here, Lord Sesshomaru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comic relief,” Koga said, giving Jaken a smug look. “You were probably just here to annoy me. Mission fucking accomplished, by the way.” Koga’s phone rang, interrupting whatever retort the toad was going to come up with. “Gotta take this. It’s my guys at the shrine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru could hear the entire conversation since Koga didn’t bother to excuse himself before taking the call. It seemed things were getting more interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you heard all that,” Koga said when he hung up. He was barely suppressing the urge to hightail it straight to the shrine and just force himself past the damn barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Busy day, indeed. “We wait to make a move. I want more information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck more do you need?! He’s there, on fucking display.” Koga was growling and snarling. They were so damn close. He had his guys on double duty ever since that woman called claiming she had information and it paid off. He’d been practically foaming at the mouth when he made the connection between the caller, Sango, and the Higurashi woman. Now they had a positive sighting of the bastard in the open, no concealment charm, ears and silver hair unmistakable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have none of your people been able to enter the shrine grounds?” Sesshomaru asked, his calm never wavering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Koga said, barely containing his rage. “That damn barrier is something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we wait and watch. When he leaves the shrine grounds, we take him, alive and unharmed until we know more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alive, fine. Unharmed? I can’t make any fucking promises.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Concentrate.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pay attention.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, you’re getting closer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exhausted didn’t even begin to describe how Kagome was feeling. If Kikyo said ‘again’ one more time, she may actually try to murder the woman. Around her, the pink glow of her power - the little bit that Kikyo released so far - wavered and shrunk, drawing in towards her body. Then Sango shouted something obscene at Miroku and the small bubble she’d created popped, releasing her power to flow around her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit!” Kagome unfolded her legs and struggled to her feet. “I need a break.” She glared at her small audience, silently daring any of them to argue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo, sitting on the ground a few feet in front of her, nodded. “It’s about time for lunch anyway. I think we could all use a break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was bullshit. Kagome was the one doing all the damn concentrating while Sango and Miroku shouted things to distract her and Kikyo just kept repeating ‘again’ until Kagome wanted to rip her tongue out. Kikyo insisted that Kagome needed to learn to control her power so she could mask it in public and until then she couldn’t leave the shrine’s barrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they’d spent the last two hours training. It was going...not well. The only reason she was making any progress at all was thanks to her grandfather’s training when she was a child, before they gave up on her ever manifesting any power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The continued absence of a certain hanyo was not helping. How the hell he’d managed to avoid her for two days was a mystery. He wasn’t just hiding in the bunker (she’d checked...several times). Mama confirmed that he’d been doing his usual chores and Sota claimed he saw him in passing a few times. He had to be using his senses to avoid her but he was doing it with such a ruthless efficiency and it hurt. He was avoiding her and she missed him and it fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was making this training a thousand times harder than it needed to be. Because when she tried to clear her mind and focus, there he was. When all other distractions were pushed aside, the feel of his lips pressed against hers jumped to center stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome, is there something you wanna talk about?” Sango asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...no. I’ll be fine. This is just...it’s a lot. I’ll get it, eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango gave her a skeptical look. “What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>do? I can still turn him in if he’s being a jackass and hurt you. It doesn’t have to be physical...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t do anything,” she lied. “I’m just stressed over, well, everything. It’s been a crazy few weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango left it at that but she didn’t stop shooting worried glances at Kagome for the rest of the afternoon. Miroku and Sango left after lunch and Kikyo stuck around to continue training Kagome. She was dedicated to making sure Kagome could control her powers but she still wouldn’t answer any of her questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re distracted,” Kikyo said when Kagome lost control of her bubble of power for the umpteenth time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously.” She didn’t bother keeping the agitation from her voice. An odd feeling, like something brushing up against her reiki, came from behind her. She whipped her head around and caught the source of her ire ducking behind a shed. That son of a bitch. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew now that it was Inuyasha's yoki that she was feeling. She followed it, trying to pull her reiki back so he couldn’t feel her coming, like that would fucking help with his damn nose and ears. He was heading for the well so she started jogging, hoping to catch him before he could get on the platform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There, he was going into the well house. She was going to make it. A few steps from the door, something on the ground caught her eye. A small section of the concrete was cracked and indented like someone took a sledgehammer to it. Distracted, she bent down to inspect the damage. The hole was fist-sized and she suddenly had a clear picture of a clawed hand punching that spot over and over again. How had she not noticed it sooner?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With new purpose, she sprang up and yanked the door to the well open. He was already gone but she was determined. Riding the platform down, she couldn’t get her discovery out of her head. Was he angry about their kiss? Did she push him into something he didn’t want? Why wouldn't he just tell her no, push her away? And why the hell was he avoiding her instead of just telling her how he felt?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could still feel his yoki; he wasn’t getting away this time. Allowing her reiki to guide her, she made her way down the hallway, into his bunker, and straight back to the metal door behind his workout equipment. He had yet to show her the back way into his hideout but she was assuming that was where the door led.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed open the door and found a concrete tunnel lit by construction lights lined up and down the sides of the tunnel. Only half the lights worked so it wasn’t overly bright. The tunnel canted upward slightly at first then got a little steeper about 50 feet in. She followed the tunnel, looking up at a set of double doors in the distance. After about a minute of walking, she reached the end of the path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors were heavy, likely built to withstand bombing raids. She managed to get one cracked open enough to squeeze through only to find another, much smaller door with a simple push-bar that hopefully led outside. She swung the second door open and squinted at the bright sunlight that streamed in. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked around the small clearing. The tunnel led into the woods behind the shrine, the area surrounded by tall trees. There was a small access road, no more than a wide dirt path, off to her right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no sign of Inuyasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked to the middle of the open area and spun in a circle, concentrating on her power. Something pushed all around the edges of her reiki and she focused on the familiar feeling. It was a barrier that felt similar to the shrine’s but much smaller and not nearly as ancient and powerful. Somewhere off to her left she could feel Inuyasha’s yoki. It was faint like he was pulling it in and trying to hide it. Good, she caught him without his concealment charm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re there,” she called. “I can feel you.” She turned and faced the exact spot where his yoki was concentrated. For a few tense seconds, she was sure he was going to continue his attempted ruse. Then his yoki flared and in a flurry of movement, he was standings a few feet in front of her. And he looked pissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood there for a minute, yoki and reiki meeting gently, completely belying the tension of the moment. His ears were pressed almost flat into his hair and his lip was curled into a small snarl, one fang poking out. His eyes blazed in the sunlight, slightly narrowed and focused intently on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you have anything to say?” she asked, trying to keep the waver from her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fuck do you want me to say?” he shot back, his voice low and gravely. “You’re the one who followed me.” He crossed his arms and finally looked away from her, looking towards the tunnel, towards escape...escape from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this all because of their kiss?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been avoiding me. What was I supposed to do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still wouldn’t look at her. A growl rumbled from his chest and his yoki started trying to pull away from her reiki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said, starting to panic. “I wouldn’t...I shouldn’t have kissed you. I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes went back to her face and his growl grew louder. “Can we just forget that happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ouch and fuck no. The question punched the air straight out of her lungs. “I...guess. If that’s what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grunted and some of the tension went out of him, his body relaxing slightly and the rumble finally stopping. “Guess I don’t have to show you the back entrance now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. That was how it was going to be then. “Yeah, guess not,” she said, unable to hide the tremor to her voice anymore. She was not going to cry. Not in front of him, at least. “I should get back. Kikyo is probably looking for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, your training. Are you...uh, getting any better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Maybe. I don’t know. I’ve been distracted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By wha...oh.” At least he had the decency to look ashamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, oh. I gotta get back to it or I’m never going to be able to leave the shrine. I’ll see you...whenever.” She turned and stalked back to the tunnel entrance. He didn’t follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She focused on holding back her tears, determined to not let him know how upset she really was. Would he think she was stupid for developing such strong feelings for him so quickly? She certainly felt foolish crying over a man she’d known for only weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made it to the hallway before she couldn't hold it in anymore. Leaning against the wall under a tacky sconce casting a dim ring of light, she slid to the floor and let the tears fall. What had she expected? He wouldn’t have been avoiding her in the first place if he wanted anything, felt anything for her. She must have misjudged him because the Inuyasha she thought she knew wouldn’t have left her hurting like this. Maybe Sango was right: she didn’t know him as well as she thought she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger and indifference gradually replaced her sorrow and she pushed herself back to her feet. She had shit to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo was waiting for her when she came out of the well house. “Will it be easier for you to concentrate now?” she asked. The woman was much too observant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just get this over with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went back to their original spot and Kagome made herself comfortable. She took a few minutes to meditate and clear her mind, Kikyo doing the same. Then the training started again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was actually much easier to concentrate now. Instead of focusing on the kiss and all the confusing emotions surrounding it, she was able to zero in on a single emotion: anger. It pushed everything else out leaving no room for distraction. Her reiki responded easily, going where she directed it, shrinking and expanding at her command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she felt Inuyasha’s yoki reemerge from the well. Her reiki reacted automatically, pulling away from the source of her pain and coiling tightly in her chest. She heard Kikyo gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it. I can’t feel your reiki at all. Great job, Kagome!” She sounded genuinely excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let her power go and pulled it back several times, each attempt easier than the last. She could still feel the brush of Inuyasha’s yoki whenever she released her reiki but she didn’t let it shy away again. She could also feel the shrine’s barrier and Kikyo’s reiki more clearly now, the swirl of her power a gentle hum where it touched Kagome’s power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect you to do so well the first day,” Kikyo said. “If you continue to catch on this quickly, we’ll have your full power unsealed in no time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sooner the better. I feel like I could sleep for a week after today.” She wasn’t sure how she was still standing. Her body felt heavy and her thoughts were slow and muddled. Even her reiki felt depleted. She was sure it wasn’t all from the training.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo handed her another bottle of her homemade vitamin water. “Here, I’ll show you how to make this next time we train.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She gulped down half the bottle then paused. It felt different this time. “Is there...reiki in the water?” Was that even possible?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you would notice this time. I add a little of my power to each bottle; that’s why it works so quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. Neat.” She finished off the bottle, her strength returning and her reiki humming back to life. “Um, do you have time to stay and answer some questions tonight? I’d really like to know why you sealed me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually. I was going to ask if you would come see me tomorrow, now that you can hide your reiki. I’d like you to meet my assistant, Shiori.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not. The shrine is closed to the public on Fridays so there’s nothing keeping me here. Just give me a time and place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo went to her black tote bag and dug around a bit. She pulled out paper and a pen, wrote down a few lines, and gave it to Kagome. “I do most of my work from home now so we can just meet there. Shiori has the day off so it works out perfectly. Both Shiori and I hold frequent meetings with clients out of my home so your presence won’t be suspicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome recognized the street name and was pleased to realize she could easily walk there. She chose to save her questions about all the secrecy for tomorrow. “Alright, what time should I be there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They decided to meet in the morning so Kikyo would have plenty of time to give Kagome the answers she wanted. At least something in her life might start making sense again.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo’s house was amazing. The genkan was large with a shiny black tile that reflected the hanging globe light in the entryway. It opened into a large living area with high ceilings, dark wood floors, hanging globe lights, and a full fireplace set into one wall. She didn’t have much furniture, just a couch, a single cushioned chair, and a low glass table all gathered around the fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wall opposite the fireplace had a large shoji door that was opened and led out into a large garden with a small pond at its center. There was an arched trellis that looked like it led to a more private area of the garden. Benches were placed along a path that wove through plants and small statues. Kagome could only imagine the array of colors and life that spring would bring to the little area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo led her to the back of the house past the kitchen and the bathroom, to a large office. Inside sat a woman with long pale blue hair falling down her back, large violet eyes, and bronzed skin. Her features were delicate making it hard to discern her age. She wore a dark gray pants suit with a light blue blouse under a white lab coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome, I’d like you to meet my assistant, Shiori. Shiori, this is Kagome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The petite woman bowed, a smile lighting up her face when she straightened back up. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. Kikyo has been talking about you nonstop for...well forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome returned the bow. “It’s nice to meet you too. Um...forever?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiori giggled, the sound making Kagome smile. “Yes, she’s known about you since your birth after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiori has been working with me for close to ten years now. Everything I know, she knows,” Kikyo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three women gathered around the desk, Kikyo on one side, Shiori and Kagome on the other. Shiori excused herself and came back a minute later with a tray of tea. They sipped in silence for a minute, Kagome going over all the questions she wanted answers to in her mind. She also let her reiki out just a little, trying to sense everything in the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shouldn’t have been surprised when she brushed against Shiori’s yoki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! You’ve got yoki,” Kagome said. She should have guessed with the blue hair and purple eyes that Shiori wasn’t human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiori smiled brightly and set her tea down. “Yep. Can you sense the difference in yoki between yokai and hanyo yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo leaned forward and looked at Kagome. “We haven’t gone over that yet but I don’t see any reason we can’t have a quick lesson. Tell me what you sense, Kagome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She concentrated, letting her reiki take in some of Shiori’s yoki. It was peaceful and calm, pink meeting lavender in a lazy swirl.  “I don’t have much to compare it to but...hanyo? I feel like my reiki wouldn’t be so calm if you were full yokai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good,” Kikyo said. “The human half of hanyo allows their yoki to interact peacefully with reiki on a level full yokai can’t achieve. One more test: can you tell me what kind of hanyo Shiori is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to figure that out?” Kagome asked, concentrating on the swirl of power again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kikyo, you know that’s not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, let her try,” Kikyo cut off whatever Shiori was about to say. “Just focus and let her yoki speak to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome took in a little more of Shiori’s yoki, bringing it to her chest. With it so close, she could feel a slight vibration and hear a gentle hum. Reaching out, she trailed her fingers through the small coil of power. She gasped as sounds and images invaded her mind; the beating of wings, tiny squeaks, a blanket of black moving across the night sky. Bats, she was seeing bats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bat hanyo, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiori looked at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. Kikyo tried to hide a smirk behind her hand but failed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, am I right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Shiori said. “That’s amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo looked at Shiroi. “I told you she was powerful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Powerful has nothing to do with it and you know it,” Shiori shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, would either of you like to explain what the big deal is? Also, could you maybe stop talking about me like I’m a science experiment?” Kagome looked between the two, almost not wanting an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo spoke up as Shiori looked like she was still in shock. “You can read yoki and, with practice, probably reiki too. It’s a unique ability only seen in a handful of miko and hoshi throughout history. It’s so rare, we don’t even really know the true extent of your capabilities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, you don’t even take the number out of the single digits, that’s how rare you are,” Shiori said. Her eyes were still wide when she looked at Kagome but she seemed to have control over her mouth again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what does that mean for me? It’s not like we fight yokai anymore so what’s the big deal? I mean, am I going to be able to read minds or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo sighed, her expression darkening. “Unfortunately, it means if you’re not careful and the wrong people find out about you, even your hanyo friend won’t be able to protect you. We’re going to have to double our training; you must not let the extent of your powers be known.” Kikyo reached over and took one of Kagome’s hands. “I’m going to do everything in my power to keep you safe, Kagome. You never should have been sealed in the first place. The gift you possess should have been trained and nurtured from the very beginning, not hidden away. I take full responsibility for my part in things and I promise to do what I can to make it up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kikyo, that’s...thank you. I’d just like to know: why? Why did you seal my reiki away in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting go of her hand, Kikyo stood and retrieved a cardboard box from a shelf behind her desk. “It’s a long story and you’re probably not going to believe most of it,” Kikyo said, settling back in her chair. “For now, I can tell you my primary reason at the time: I was trying to protect you. The rest is going to require quite the history lesson but everything you need to know is in this box.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad, for a human.” Inuyasha stared down his opponent, muscles tensed and ready to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well, you hurt my best friend so I’m pretty motivated right now.” Sango rushed at her sparring partner, her (very real and very sharp) sword gleaming in the afternoon sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha dodged the downward swing gracefully, moving behind his opponent in an attempt to disarm her. She was too quick though, turning and rolling out of the way in a single motion. She shot a leg out, sweeping Inuyasha off his feet. He landed and rolled back, jumping back to his feet in a blur almost too fast for Sango to track. Almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh, I’m going easy on you and you know it.” Taunting her was dangerous, he knew. She was armed and he was not in an attempt to keep their fight even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well don’t. I don’t want to have to hold back.” She rushed at him again, catching him off guard. He dodged but not quick enough. The blade caught him in the shoulder, drawing blood and causing him to stumble. Sango didn’t let up, throwing her shoulder into his gut and laying him out on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He grunted when he hit the ground. “Guess I deserved that.” He got back to his feet as Sango lowered her blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve a hell of a lot more than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair,” he agreed. “In my defense, you did call the mangy wolf so I feel like that evens things out, at least a little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango raised her sword again and started circling Inuyasha. “I told you I took care of that. You aren’t the only ‘case’ he has.” She edged her way closer, staying just outside of his range.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still called him.” He tensed, planning his next move. His arm throbbed where she cut him but he pushed the pain to the back of his mind. He just wanted to get one good hit in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I apologized. You can’t forgive me then continue to hold it against me; that’s not how this works.” She was almost too close to him now. As soon as she was close enough to slice at him, he would be close enough to get inside her swing and disarm her. His speed gave him a huge advantage, even unarmed. “Besides, today isn’t about me. You fucked up and we need to find a way to fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh. What’s this we shit?” Inuyasha asked and then made his move. Sango’s eyes darted to the left where she was aiming her blade so he spun to the right, getting behind her swing and hitting her wrist with just enough force to dislodge her sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” she swore under her breath, trying to bring a fist up to connect with his jaw. He was too fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught the incoming blow and twisted her arm behind her back, careful not to hurt her. “Too slow, human.” He heard her growl and almost congratulated her on how threatening it sounded. He should have been paying more attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her foot came down hard on his and it was just enough of a distraction for her to wrench her arm free. She turned and jammed her knee straight into his crotch. He couldn’t even draw enough breath to swear. It took everything in him to just stay on his feet and cover the injured area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s for that kiss and run bullshit you pulled on Kagome.” She swung her leg up and her foot connected solidly with his chest, laying him out flat on his back, again. “And that’s for trying to pretend it didn’t happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at the sky and wondering whether his dick would ever work again, Inuyasha tried to figure out which kami he pissed off. Sango’s face filled his field of vision and he took that as his answer. He made a mental note to not piss off any more of Kagome’s friends...or Kagome now that she could purify him at will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up. I didn’t hit you that hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How hard you hit isn’t the issue,” he wheezed. “Fuck, that was a low blow.” Literally. He got to his feet, doing his best to hide the wince when his balls protested the movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what the fuck?” She looked at him expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I supposed to answer that? Cause I’m not sure what you’re asking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t play stupid. You don’t get to be all over-protective one minute then let her cry herself to sleep the next. So again: what the fuck?” Sango had her hands on her hips, her face screwed up in a familiar scowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything she doesn’t tell you? Shit.” No wonder Sango was so damn suspicious when Kagome kept him a secret from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best friend,” she said, pointing to herself. “We’ve been through a lot of shit together. She’s my sister in everything but blood so yes, she tells me everything. I can practically read her mind at this point so when I saw the way she looked at you while you were telling your story, I already knew what was happening. And I did not like it; at least not at first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said. “Nothing is happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit. A total stranger would have figured it out watching you two that day. So I’m only going to ask this one more time. What. The. Fuck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand over his face. He’d rather be kicked in the balls again than try to explain his actions. But, he hadn’t spoken with Kagome for three days now, aside from their brief interaction in the clearing. No matter how many times he told himself he was just trying to keep her safe, he was still hurting her. He was starting to question his own logic, especially now that she was training her power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even without his past, she would still be in danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, he fucking missed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was time for a new strategy. “I thought I was keeping her safe by keeping her away from me,” he tried to explain. “My past is fucked up, as you damn well know. I didn’t want her getting caught up in shit and...and ending up like my mother.” There, he’d said it, revealed his biggest fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango nodded but didn’t back down. “She’s already involved, has been since the day she found you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I realize that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are you gonna do about it?” Sango asked, relaxing her stance. “As much as I hate to admit it, she’s safer with you around to protect her. Her reiki is going to draw unwanted attention, no matter how well she hides it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I fucking know.” Fuck, he needed to hit something. “What the fuck am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to keep her safe when I’ve got people after me? When I can’t even leave the shrine? When she’s already fucking pissed at me and probably wants nothing to do with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll figure out a way.” Sango tilted her head, her expression softening. “You care about her...a lot.” It wasn’t a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh.” That wasn’t an answer but he didn’t think she needed one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fix it. I’m not going to play cupid for you two morons so figure your shit out and don’t hurt her again. And you’re wrong, by the way. She wouldn’t be so upset if she truly didn’t want anything to do with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Getting Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains a pinch of fluff with just a dash of spice. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome stood in the hallway while Inuyasha and Shippo hauled the last piece of furniture into the old guest room. A thump and a muffled curse followed by the scrape of moving furniture marked the end of a long day of moving. Inuyasha officially lived in the same house as her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about that. The last few weeks were a whirlwind of training, moving, running the shrine, and more training. The box from Kikyo was still sitting in her room waiting to be perused and she kept delaying a sit-down with Miroku and Shippo to discuss their discoveries. Her mixed feelings towards Inuyasha were just another item on a long list of things that were stressing her out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get the hang of the charm yet?” Shippo asked Inuyasha as they joined her in the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh, of course.” He touched the rosary and his appearance went from human to hanyo, his yoki flaring around him. He touched it again and his hair shortened and turned a light brown, his eyes changed from gold to bright green, and his yoki disappeared. “Be nice to finally leave the damn shrine, even if I do look like an asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right, they were venturing out into the real world tonight, just her and Inuyasha. He’d even offered to drive. “I don’t think you look like an asshole,” Kagome said, looking at his too-short hair. “You just look...different.” She wasn’t a huge fan but at least his face looked the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever. I’m just ready to be somewhere that isn’t here for once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome tried not to take the comment personally. He was escaping the shrine with her so it wasn’t like he was trying to get away from her personally. “It’s getting late so I’m gonna start getting ready so we can get out of here.” She pushed past the two men and made her way upstairs. She paused at the top when she heard Shippo’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna talk to her tonight or is Sango gonna have to kick your ass again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind your own business, runt. I’m fucking working on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talk to her about what? Their interactions over the last few weeks were down to grunts and waves. There were no more texts, no more conversations over lunch, no more teasing or flirting. He barely felt like an acquaintance at this point. She still wasn’t sure why she'd even agreed to this little outing tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You just need to get out for a while. You’re spending all your time training with either Kikyo or Sango. You need to relax. There’s no reason we can’t let all that shit go for a few hours.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been able to think of several reasons but caved anyway. They really did need to get away from it all and just take a breath. The truth was, despite how much he’d hurt her, she still missed talking to him and just being around him. Tonight she was hoping they could at least get back to being friendly with each other. They didn’t need to flirt or text constantly but she wanted to be able to hold a conversation with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you ready?” Inuyasha called from the bottom of the steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be down in a minute,” she called back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the bottom of the steps, Inuyasha tapped his foot. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to set this outing up considering they weren’t really on speaking terms. He supposed he thought if he got her alone it would be easier to talk to her. And fuck did he need to talk to her. Sango was going to castrate him if he didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up when he heard her coming down the steps. She’d changed into a black skirt with black stockings and a dark red long sleeve sweater. Her hair hung around her shoulders in waves, swaying gently as she walked. The scent of flowers and earth hit his senses and suddenly it was hard to breathe. How long had it been since he let her scent wash over him like this? Too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should say something nice to start the night off on the right foot. “Aren’t you going to be cold wearing a skirt?” Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, it’s only November,” she said, rolling her eyes as she walked past him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed her, trying in vain to not stare at her legs or the way her hips swayed under the skirt. When she pulled on knee-high black boots he knew he was done for. He just barely resisted the urge to ask about the practicality of her chosen footwear, as sexy as it was. Surely she was doing this on purpose. His dark jeans, red t-shirt, and black leather jacket didn’t look nearly good enough to be seen next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome led the way to her car, pulling her keys out and turning to Inuyasha. “Here ya go,” she said, tossing him the keys. “Just listen to the GPS and you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught the keys easily, despite his shaking hands. His last two times in a car were…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” Kagome asked. “You don’t have to drive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” He walked around the car and climbed into the driver’s seat before he could lose his nerve. He knew how to drive since he’d gotten his license as soon as he turned 18. He just didn’t have a lot of experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome got in and put her seatbelt on. She motioned for him to do the same before she pulled her phone out to set up the GPS. “There shouldn’t be a lot of traffic and we’re taking a route that avoids tolls. Just take your time, alright?” She let out an unsteady breath and gripped her phone a little tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should be the one asking if you’re alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Her bouncing knee and tapping fingers told a different story but she couldn’t seem to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do this. Or you can just drive if that makes you feel better.” He reached over and covered the hand that was holding her phone. It relaxed a little under his grip but he could still feel the slight tremble. “Kagome,” he tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, her hands were shaking but it wasn’t just because she was nervous about him driving. Being a passenger brought back bad memories of...“I’ll be alright, I promise,” she said, looking over at him. He was staring at her, forehead crinkled with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to say something but he didn’t want to start their conversation here. He wanted to be away from the shrine, to go somewhere neutral so he could think straight. “Alright,” was all he said before letting her go and starting the car. “You really need to get this check engine light looked at.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? The light works fine. It’s on all the time.” Her tiny smile was met with a look of disapproval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean,” he said and let the conversation drop as he started down the driveway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a little shaky at first, stopping a little too hard and accelerating a little too quickly. A few minutes into the drive though, and he was feeling much more comfortable. Traffic was light and following the little voice coming from Kagome’s phone was easy. They traveled in silence, Kagome staring out the window most of the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About 20 minutes later, they pulled into a tiny parking lot and parked one spot down from the only other car. A perk to their chosen restaurant: they had their own (free) parking lot. Inuyasha hopped out before Kagome could even get her seatbelt off. He leaped over the car and opened her door for her, holding out a hand to help her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t stop one corner of her mouth from pulling up a little. The intensity of his look and set of his jaw combined with the light blush across his nose and cheeks was almost too much for her to handle. She took the offered hand and thanked him as he pulled her out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much business this late on a Wednesday,” he commented while they were walking towards the door. “At least we’ll have some privacy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess. Don’t know what we need privacy for.” He was pretty sure she hadn’t meant for him to hear the second part. She looked up at him and blushed, probably remembering that he could hear well even without his dog ears showing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They approached the front of the restaurant and he held the door open for her. A short neko hanyo greeted them warmly and led them to a booth in the far corner of the dining area. There were only four moor booths along the wall and five tables in the middle of the room. Everything was wood with round lanterns hanging from the ceiling. The cushioning for the booths was a deep red trimmed with gold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome glanced over the small menu, trying very hard not to think about how much this felt like a date. She kept stealing glances across the table and caught Inuyasha staring at her almost every time. It was distracting and the silence stretching between them wasn’t helping. The waitress brought their drinks and they ordered their meals. Inuyasha was the first to break the tense silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to talk,” he said and gave her a serious look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing good ever came after those words,” she replied. “Should we wait until after we eat?” Not that it mattered since her appetite was almost non-existent anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I want to talk now.” He needed to start before he lost his nerve. And hopefully, after everything was out there, they would both be able to relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cleared her throat and ran her fingers over her glass. “Alright then, go for it.” She looked at him, heart thundering in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a breath and ran his hand over his face, bracing himself. “First, I’m sorry. For keeping things from you, for putting you through all my bullshit, and...and for that night that I...that we kissed. I’m an asshole and I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t exactly what she expected but it wasn’t a surprise either. “Why?” she asked. “Why wait this long to say anything? Why not just tell me then that you didn’t want that with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he tried to explain. “You’ve got it all wrong. I did...I do want that with you. But it’s not…we can’t just...” He was having trouble finding the right words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s not what? We can’t what?” She averted her eyes and crossed her arms. For a second she’d almost gotten her hopes up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that simple.” She scoffed but he ignored it, continuing. “I’m scared of what could happen to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced back at him but quickly looked away again. She wanted to stay mad and looking at his face and seeing that pleading look was making that difficult. “What could happen? You mean besides emotional whiplash and weeks of awkward looks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome, that’s...fuck, that’s not it at all and you know it.” He would not get angry. He would not ruin this. “Do you know what could happen to you if they find me?” he asked, voice low so only she could hear him. “If something happened to you, I’d never forgive myself. And as much as I want to be with you, I want you safe and alive even more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome whipped her head up so fast she almost gave herself real whiplash. “So you’re telling me you want something with me? And the only reason the last few weeks sucked so much was because you were worried about my safety?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked pissed but he knew he had a point. “What if they find me? What happens to you then? You could end up like…” Like his mother and that wouldn’t end well for anyone. He’d hunt down and tear through anyone who hurt her until they fucking killed him. His growl surprised him and he forced himself to take a few deep breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome was still trying to wrap her head around everything. He wanted her, wanted something </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. But he was concerned about her safety? “Nothing would happen to me. You wouldn’t let it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not,” he started, not sure how to respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t let them take you and you wouldn’t let anything happen to me. So what’s the problem?” she asked. Her voice was rising, her words coming quicker. “You’re saying you left me hanging for three weeks to protect me but I’m still connected to you on some level. What we do personally isn’t going to matter if shit hits the fan. Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at her, stunned even though Sango had been saying the same thing for weeks. “I didn’t really think-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously,” she cut him off. Her eyes focused on his face and she sat up a little straighter, her hands coming to rest on the table between them. It was time to cut the shit. “What do you want, Inuyasha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth opened and closed a few times. Before he could answer, the waitress showed up with their food. The momentary distraction gave him breathing room and allowed his brain to process the myriad of emotions he was dealing with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you need anything else?” the woman asked and Inuyasha almost laughed. Did he need anything else?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Kagome who was waving the waitress away, insisting they were fine. “You,” he said when they were alone again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a confused look. “Me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked what I wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a second to process and he knew the instant his words hit home. Her sharp intake of breath, the blush, her heart speeding up… “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh. All that and all I get is an ‘oh.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She recovered quickly, letting her lips curve into a wide smile. “I supposed that means this could be considered a date then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That caught him off guard. “Um, yeah, I guess. But only if you want it to be,” he said. “I know I fucked up and I don’t expect you to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waved her hand to stop him. “You’re a dumbass but you had good intentions. So, I forgive you.” She reached over their plates and took one of his hands, too relieved to care about his fuck-up at the moment. “Plus, Sango told me how many times she’s knocked you on your ass, so.” She shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed her hand before letting go. “That woman is scary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome giggled and all was right with the world again. Well, mostly right. He was still trying to process that they were on a date now. Was it really that easy? With them, apparently, it was. They fell back into their conversation, all tension evaporating as they caught up on the day-to-day of the last few weeks. It was like that night he ran away from her never happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how are things going with Kikyo?” he asked a little while later when they were waiting for their dessert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Another few weeks and she’ll take the last barrier down. Can you feel any of my power?” Hiding her reiki was practically second nature by now. Though it was hard to hide it completely now that most of it was free from its seal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” he said, concentrating on her. “I’d probably guess you had some small amount of reiki if I didn’t know you but that’d be it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome clapped once, grinning from ear to ear. “Once the last barrier is down and I can control the last piece of my reiki, I can start working on controlling and using my power. Don’t wanna accidentally purify someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like me. Yeah, no thanks. She hasn’t taught you any of that yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. We’ve worked a little on my yoki-reading skills but beyond that, she said hiding my power was more important for now. It’s not like I’m going to be fighting yokai. I just want to avoid any accidents.” She remembered the box sitting on her desk. “I do have something she gave me to go through though. Some history that’s supposed to explain why she sealed me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t looked at it yet?” He’d seen the box so he knew what she was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet. Maybe we could go through it...together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha nodded, eager for any time spent with her. When they eventually left the restaurant, neither of them were ready for the night to end. Inuyasha got back behind the wheel but didn’t start the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there...somewhere else you want to go?” he asked while Kagome buckled herself in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crossed her arms and tapped her fingers against her bicep. “Hmm, not much to do on a Wednesday night. Although…” She gave him a look, assessing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t like that look. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s this karaoke bar that me and Sango go to sometimes-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he cut her off. “No, nope, no thank you, and no again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lip stuck out in a pout and she tilted her head down to look up at him through her lashes. “C’mon Yash, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yash? Where the fuck did that come from? He’d ask what he did to deserve this but he already knew so… “Fine, get the GPS going.” Her little cheer and the smile that lit up her face made it all worth it. Maybe. He still had to survive karaoke before he could make his final judgment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome hummed while he drove, going over what she wanted to sing in her head. “I won’t make you sing. I promise.” She looked over at Inuyasha. He was scowling and it was adorable. “Don’t be so grumpy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not grumpy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are. Grumpy as a wet cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopped at a red light, Inuyasha looked over at her. “Nobody says that. That’s not a real saying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I say it. Are you telling me a wet cat wouldn’t be grumpy?” She raised an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth twitched, trying to hide a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha turned his attention back to the road, the light turning green. “Maybe it’s a cat that likes water,” he said under his breath. She couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up and the sound brought a familiar flutter back to Inuyasha’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They drove for a few more blocks before Inuyasha noticed a pair of headlights in the rearview mirror. It shouldn’t have set off any warning bells. They weren’t the only people out at this hour. He tried to brush it off, told himself he was just reliving a bad memory. At the next intersection, he made a left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re supposed to be following the GPS,” Kagome said, glancing up in time to see the car behind them make the same turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, I know that. Just, I’ll make a couple of turns and we’ll be back on track.” He tried to keep his features neutral so he wouldn’t worry her. It was probably nothing. He made another left; the car behind him did the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” She sat up straight in her seat and glanced into the side mirror, the same headlights shining brightly behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another left and the car was still behind them. “I think we’re being followed,” he said, knowing she would figure it out soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her credit, she didn’t turn to look. Her eyes remained glued on her side mirror as Inuyasha made the last left to take him back to where he started. Sure enough, the car behind them did the same, though they had to know at this point that they were on to them. “Shit,” Kagome said under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate to say this, but heading back to the shrine is probably our best bet.” They would be safe behind the barrier, at the very least. He couldn’t risk a fight out in the open right now. If any type of law enforcement got involved he was screwed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s Koga?” Kagome asked. A few quick taps on her phone screen and the GPS started directing them to safety. The car behind them continued to follow, staying a few car lengths behind them. She glanced at her phone and saw they still had 15 more minutes of driving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, or someone who works for him.” Inuyasha tried not to glance in the rearview mirror too many times. The lights weren’t getting closer but that could easily change. “I wish I knew what the fuck they were doing. Do they just want to see where we go or…? Shit.” Or were they planning on attacking them? He’d almost said it out loud but he was trying very hard not to worry Kagome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome, however, was already pretty worried. If Inuyasha weren’t driving he would have surely noticed how bad her hands were shaking. Her heart rate was through the roof and it was getting hard to breathe. “I’m going to try something,” she said. “You’re going to feel my reiki but it won’t hurt you, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you-” he cut off when he felt her power start to expand. She had incredible control for someone who only had three weeks of practice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome let her reiki flow around her then started to try and direct it at the car behind them. “Inuyasha, slow down a little and let them get closer. It’ll make this easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful,” he said, easing his foot off the accelerator. The sudden drop in speed cut the distance between the vehicles in half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wolves,” Kagome said after a minute. “Two of them. One yokai and one hanyo, not Koga. They’re...they’re unsure of something, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha almost slammed on the brakes in his shock. How the hell? “How do you know all that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s part of my training.” She pulled her reiki back in, not willing to let it loose when she wasn’t concentrating. “When I said I could read yoki, I meant it almost literally. It’s why I’ve been training so much. I’m starting to be able to pick up on emotions, feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tucked that tidbit away to examine later. “How far are we from the shrine?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 10 more minutes. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully you’re right about them being unsure. Maybe they’re just trying to figure out who I am with the concealment charm on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The headlights started dropping back as Inuyasha accelerated back to a normal speed. To distract from their current situation, he decided to ask a question that had been bothering him since they’d left the shrine. “Kagome, why were you so nervous about me driving tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” she said, not paying attention. “Was I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had your phone in a death grip and your heart was beating like a damn drum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s alright,” she said, turning to look at him. “I always get nervous when other people drive. I was...I was in the car the day my dad...the day he died. I wasn’t hurt but he...he didn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, Kagome. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, stop. It’s alright.” she rested a hand lightly on his shoulder, noticing the way his hands were tensing on the steering wheel. “It was a long time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t talk anymore after that and the next few minutes were tense but uneventful. When the turnoff for the long driveway came into view, both occupants breathed a small sigh of relief. They were almost to safety. The other car drove past when they made the turn, not bothering to follow them up the driveway. Still, neither of them spoke until they were safely within the barrier, parked, and out of the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that was an exciting end to our first date,” Kagome said after taking a few calming breaths. She leaned against the car to steady herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha walked around and leaned against the hood next to her. “You’re not kidding,” he mused. “First date...How did we go from not speaking for three weeks to that turning into our first date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s certainly not the normal way to do things,” she said, grateful for the lighter topic. “But there’s really nothing normal about us at this point. So whatever, I don’t mind making it up as we go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same here,” Inuyasha agreed, relaxing. An idea struck him. He grabbed her arm gently and spun her to pull her into his chest then tilted her face up with a finger under her chin. “You know what would really make this feel like a first date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a few ideas,” she said, a little breathlessly. Kagome’s heart started beating a frantic rhythm in her chest. Her body was still humming with adrenaline and being pressed against Inuyasha’s solid chest wasn’t helping. “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering, he leaned down and crushed his lips against hers. Her response was immediate, arms coming up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer. He turned them so her ass was against her car, their bodies molded together. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and she opened up eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned and this time he didn’t run away. Her blood was rushing through her veins, heart pounding in her ears. She was on fire and all they were doing was kissing and letting their hands wander. At some point, he’d gotten his hands under her thighs and lifted her so she was sitting on the hood of the car. His hips nestled between her legs and she moaned again when something hard pressed against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inuyasha,” she breathed. He was kissing her neck, running his hands up and down her back, over her arms, her shoulders. It felt like he was everywhere at once and still she wanted more. Her hands tangled in his too-short hair and fuck, she wanted to touch his ears. “Charm, your charm.” Somehow she got the words out, hoping he understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha was lost in her, in the taste of her skin, in how her breasts pressed against his chest, in all the little sounds she was making. How he’d resisted this for the last three weeks would forever be a mystery. Somewhere in the haze of pleasure, he heard his name then the word charm. One hand cupped her neck and he kissed her again with almost bruising force. His other hand touched the rosary, revealing his silver hair and dog ears for her pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her delicate hands immediately found his ears and she began tracing the edges before gently rubbing them between her fingers. He buried his face in her neck and groaned. His hips ground against her and he was rewarded with her sharp intake of breath and throaty moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome. Fuck, you feel so good.” He received a breathy chuckle as a reply. They kissed and explored for a few more minutes before he managed to regain some semblance of control and pulled back to meet her eyes. Trailing his fingers over her flushed cheek, he smiled and let one fang show over his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She returned his smile and leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. “That was a very pleasant way to end our first date. Five stars, second date material.” She snorted, the sound out of place but cute as fuck nonetheless. “Would not recommend to friends because he’s all mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned but there was nothing sexual about it this time. “I’m both flattered and embarrassed by how corny that was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jerk,” she said, giving his ear a gentle tug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. But at least I’m your jerk.” He pulled back, searching her face. “That is, if that’s what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tilted her head and gently ran her finger along one of his ears. “Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, dog boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice deserted him and all he could do was nod once, his stomach clenching while he waited for her answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned in and kissed him, a gentle brush of her lips against his. “As long as you promise not to do anything stupid to ‘protect’ me. No running off without a word and avoiding me. We talk about that stuff from now on, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally found his voice. “Alright, girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome rolled her eyes. “And don’t just call me ‘girlfriend’ now. I still have a name, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have to come up with some corny pet name now?” he teased. “Like honey or sweetie or pumpkin?” He made a face with each new suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll come up with something. You act like you’ve never had a girlfriend before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed and looked away from her. “I uh, I haven’t. Kept myself pretty busy, you know, before shit happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it's alright,” he said, stopping her apology. “I’m not complaining or anything. Just, it’s all new for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so go easy on me, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome blushed, catching some of the implications. The intensity of their little make-out session would not have led her to believe he was a virgin. It only made her want him even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you turning red, woman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No reason,” she said, somehow managing to sound normal despite the sudden surge of arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His nose twitched and he smirked. “No reason, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, he could smell her? Damn his sharp senses. “We should probably head in, it’s getting late,” she said, not wanting to go too far so soon after making up. “I really need to go to bed. To sleep,” she emphasized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled but helped her off the car, keeping his hands in neutral territory. They held hands as they made their way inside, both thankful that everyone else had turned in for the night. At the bottom of the steps, they shared another chaste kiss before reluctantly separating for the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Two Truths and a Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Revelations, tests, some spicy time, and a new danger</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She should have been paying more attention. She should have noticed how alone she was in the garage. The white van next to her car that wasn’t there when she parked should have set off alarm bells in her head. The sound of light footsteps behind her should have made her look over her shoulder. The gentle prickle of her reiki under her skin should have been enough of a warning. She should have heeded Inuyasha’s advice to watch her back, stay alert, and make her trip quick.</p><p>She should have noticed and done a lot of things but she didn’t and now she was faced with a problem.</p><p>“Haven’t seen you in a while, grocery girl.” She whirled around and those unnerving blue eyes were staring her down. Her heart immediately started trying to beat out of her chest and she almost dropped her car keys from her suddenly unsteady hands. “What are you so nervous for? I just want to chat.”</p><p>Her reiki hummed and her initial fear turned to anger. Who the hell did he think he was, stalking her and disrupting her life? “I don’t have time to chat. I’m expected somewhere...soon,” she said and turned to walk away.</p><p>Faster than she could blink he was in front of her, shaking his head slowly. “Look, why don’t we grab a coffee and you can tell me a story? It won’t take long, I promise.”</p><p>“Not interested, thanks. Like I said, people are expecting me-”</p><p>“You can knock that off now. You’re lying and I can smell it,” he said, tapping his nose. He leaned in a little closer, enough that she could feel the heat rolling off his body. She took a step back automatically, trying to put distance between them, but he stepped forward with her. “You know what else I can smell? Dog. And it’s all over you.” He took a noticeable sniff. “You fucking reek of that mutt. Guess after all that time hiding, he finally decided to find himself a warm body to--”</p><p>The sharp slap echoed around them, cutting off whatever disgusting thing Koga intended to say. Kagome stared for a second, stunned, palm stinging from the abrupt contact. Koga lightly brushed his fingers over his cheek, an equally stunned expression on his face.</p><p>When he finally looked at her, it wasn’t with anger. “Huh, I knew you had spirit. Shame you’re wasting it on him when you could be my woman instead.” And then the asshole grinned at her.</p><p>Kagome felt her face heat and her hand twitch, barely resisting the urge to hit him again. “Like that would <em> ever </em> happen. Why don’t you just tell me what you want so I can get on with my day?”</p><p>“The mutt, plain and simple. Turn him over to me and your life can go back to normal, no questions asked.” Koga said, voice casual, like Inuyasha’s life was no more consequential than the weather.</p><p>In that moment, Kagome hated him. “How about no.”</p><p>“Look, you don’t-”</p><p>“I said no.” She took a step closer and poked him in the chest. “I know who you are.” Another jab. “And I know what you did.” And another. “And I know what you <em> think </em> Inuyasha did.” If she had fangs, they would be bared. “First, you’re wrong, and second, you’re not getting anywhere near him. Got it?”</p><p>It was Koga’s turn to take a step back, throwing his hands up to fend off. “Hey, I can only guess what he told you but I can guarantee he’s lying. The sick bastard is a murderer and he’s obviously using you. Let me help you.”</p><p>She wasn’t buying it. “I don’t need your ‘help’ and I certainly don’t believe your word over his. He’s not the one threatening and harassing me, so.”</p><p>Koga’s face changed and his hands dropped. “You know I can make your life very difficult...little miko.”</p><p>Well, if that was the game he wanted to play, she would go right along with it. She allowed her reiki curl around her, brushing against Koga’s yoki, studying it. Full wolf yokai, exuding confidence, but with a slight hint of nervousness and hesitation. And...what the hell? Was he aroused? Gross. That was an aspect of her power she most certainly did not need.</p><p>“You know, I could just take you, use you as bait. He’s attached to you enough that he’s scent marking you so he’d come running right to me. And as a bonus, we could get to know each other.” He smirked and reached a hand towards her slowly.</p><p>She let her power rise to dance around his extended arm. “Probably not a great idea for a yokai to try and kidnap a miko.” Flaring her power, she was satisfied when he hissed in pain and pulled his slightly-smoking hand back.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do anything drastic. How would it look, you purifying a well-respected private investigator while harboring a fugitive at your shrine? The headlines would be spectacular.”</p><p>She hated that he was right. Racking her brain for a way out of this, she glared at the solid obstacle between her and her car. She calmed her reiki but didn’t pull it back.</p><p>Koga narrowed his eyes but seemed satisfied that she wasn’t going to turn him into a pile of ash. “I gotta ask,” he said. “Why are you protecting him? I could have law enforcement swarming all over your shrine within the hour, make your life a fucking nightmare if I wanted to. In fact, that’s exactly what I’m thinking of doing. Why risk it over that mutt?”</p><p>An odd feeling made her pause before answering. Something felt off about his statement, something that made her reiki hum and strain towards his yoki. Letting her power mix with his again, she gasped. Cloudy, dull, and pulsing unevenly, his yoki told her all she needed to know. “You wouldn’t,” she said confidently.</p><p>“Wouldn’t what?” he asked and she read the confusion in the odd pulses.</p><p>“Get the police involved. You don’t want that.” </p><p>“All I want is the stupid dog. Don’t care what I gotta do to get to him.”</p><p>No, that statement was all wrong but she had to test this before going any further. “I don’t think that’s true at all.”</p><p>Koga huffed. “Don’t act like you know anything about what I would or wouldn’t do. I’ve been looking for that asshole for a long time and I’m not gonna let you stand in my way.”</p><p>An idea struck her. “What’s your family name?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Your family name, what is it?”</p><p>“Matsuno. I’m sure you’ve looked me up by now so you should know that.”</p><p>His yoki cleared and pulsed evenly. “Were the men following us that night yours?”</p><p>He was studying her now, his forehead creased with concern. “Thought that was obvious but I’ll humor you. Yeah, I sent them.”</p><p>Yes. Now for the real test. “Would you hurt me or my family to get to Inuyasha?”</p><p>Koga scowled, obviously not liking this line of questioning. “I’ll do whatever it takes to get to him. You and your family don’t mean shit.”</p><p>His yoki dimmed and the uneven pulse came back. Lie. “What do you want with him?”</p><p>“I want to beat the truth out of him. And I don’t like what I find, then I’ll kill him.”</p><p>Bright but not as clear, the pulse stronger but still a little off. True but hesitant?</p><p>He eyed her suspiciously. “What game are you playing at? Why all the questions?”</p><p>Alright, time for the big one. “Did you kill Inuyasha’s father?” she asked, sucking in a breath and holding it.</p><p>“Fucking seriously? No, I didn’t. My job was to protect him, a job I failed thanks to your <em> dog </em>.” He snarled the last word, eyes full of hatred. “Toga was a friend before he hired me and I don’t betray my friends.”</p><p>He wasn’t lying. His yoki was brilliant and clear. She let out her breath and the world tilted. “Shit...shit, shit, shit.” She said it like a mantra, trying to calm herself enough to think.</p><p>“The hell is going on with you?” he asked, sounding both confused and concerned. He put a hand out to steady her, drawing her attention to her body’s gentle swaying motion.</p><p>“I believe you,” she said, letting his hand stay on her shoulder. “But I believe him too.” She met his eyes, the piercing blue feeling less threatening than earlier. “I don’t think either of you killed his father. I think you were both used for something bigger and much, much worse.”</p><hr/><p>Kagome was exhausted and Inuyasha was not helping. She wasn’t even halfway across the shrine before he was next to her sniffing, examining, and growling. She knew he smelled Koga but there wasn’t anything she could do about it. Any attempt to explain was cut off by his angry snarls. So she’d plopped down on a bench by the sacred tree and waited for the fireworks to start. She didn’t have to wait long.</p><p>“He touched you, I can fucking smell him!”</p><p>“Would you calm down and let me explain?” Kagome patted the bench next to her. “And get over here and quit acting like I have rabies or something.”</p><p>Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. She smelled like the wolf and she was just sitting there, calm as ever. “No. Not while you reek like <em> him </em>.” He crossed his arms and remained standing just far enough that he could catch Kagome’s scent without the taint of Koga mixed in.</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous. He didn’t hurt me or kidnap me or threaten...well, he may have tried to threaten me but it backfired. Never mind...the point is, I actually talked to him and it was enlightening, to say the least.” She crossed her own arms, mimicking her stubborn hanyo. “But I need to explain and you need to let me.”</p><p>“Fuck that. There’s no reason you should be this calm after a run-in with him. What lies did he tell you? Did he spout some shit about his innocence, try to convince you to turn me over?” Inuyasha’s arms dropped to his sides and his shoulders slumped. In a small voice, he asked, “Are you starting to believe him?”</p><p>For a second, she was too stunned to speak. She must have misheard him, right? “Are you being serious right now? After everything, that’s what you think?”</p><p>He threw his hands up in frustration. “Well, what the fuck am I supposed to think?”</p><p>She was much too tired for this. Reading yoki was exhausting, apparently, and she was feeling drained from her encounter with Koga. “Inuyasha, please. I don’t have the energy to argue. Don’t you trust me?” she asked. Was it slightly underhanded? Yes. Did she care at the moment? No.</p><p>He growled but relaxed his posture as he finally took in her appearance. She looked beat to hell and back, her body drooping, eyes barely held open, hands lying limp in her lap. Worry and curiosity finally won out and he took a few tentative steps towards her. “You’re sure he didn’t hurt you?”</p><p>“Would I lie to you? No, and even if I did, you'd be able to smell it. Right?”</p><p>He nodded once then made his way over and joined her on the bench, putting an arm around her shoulders and rubbing his hand over the spot that smelled like the wolf. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I guess I overreacted.”</p><p>She snorted. “You guess?”</p><p>“Keh. What did you think was gonna happen when I smelled him on you?” He cocked an eyebrow at her. As far as he was concerned, he could have reacted much worse. At least he hadn’t tried to backtrack the scent to kill the asshole.</p><p>She leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing. “I discovered something new about my reiki today.” She tilted her head to look at him.</p><p>“Yeah, what?”</p><p>“I can read lies and truths in yoki.”</p><p>His arm tightened around her. “That’s...that’s not possible,” Inuyasha said. At the very least, he didn’t want it to be possible. “Kagome, are you...are you sure? Because...fuck.”</p><p>“Well yeah, but…” For a second, she didn’t understand his worry. But then she realized… “Oh, shit.” She understood the sudden fear in Inuyasha’s eyes. She was a human lie detector. People, the worst kind of people, would kill to control that kind of ability. ‘Fuck’ was right.</p><p>“Yeah, oh shit is right. You need to talk to Kikyo because having that kind of power isn’t worth the trouble...it isn’t worth possibly losing your life.” Intense fear gripped his heart. The thought of losing her, of someone hurting her, of her dying...it was too much.</p><p>“Hey, it’s not that serious. Besides, I’ve got you to protect me, right?” She nudged him in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Nothing is going to happen. It’s gonna be fine,” she tried to assure him. When he didn’t relax, she reached up and cupped his cheek, soft and warm against her palm. Her thumb brushed a small soothing pattern against his skin and he slowly relaxed. “We need to talk about what happened today,” she said and let her hand drop back to her lap. “And I need you to have an open mind and try not to get angry.”</p><p>“It involves Koga so no promises,” he grumbled, resting his cheek on top of her head.</p><p>She sighed knowing that was the best she was going to get from him. “First, I need to test my lie-detection skills.  You’re going to have to be my test subject but I don’t want to look at you while we’re doing this because your ears and face may give you away.”</p><p>“Excuse me, I’m not that easy to read.” He pulled away and tried to look as offended as possible.</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>She huffed and started listing. “Your ears are back and your face is scrunched up because you’re annoyed and offended. Your hand is fidgeting because you just want to get this over with and your knee is bouncing because you're anxious about what I have to say about Koga. Your other hand is squeezing my shoulder because you’re worried about me. And now your eyes are wide and your ears are straight up because you’re in awe that your amazing girlfriend can read you like a fucking book.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes and did his best to stop twitching. “Keh, lucky guess.”</p><p>“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. Now turn around so we can do this. You sit at one end and I’ll sit at the other.”</p><p>Inuyasha huffed but moved to one end of the bench, back to Kagome. They let their yoki and reiki flow out to meet in the middle. “So how’s this gonna work?” he asked.</p><p>“I ask a question, you answer, I read your yoki to see if you’re telling the truth, you tell me if I’m right. First question: What’s your favorite color?”</p><p>“Green.”</p><p>“You’re telling the truth.”</p><p>“Yep. Can I ask how you’re doing this? Like, is my yoki whispering all my secrets to you?”</p><p>“Not exactly. It gets kind of cloudy and pulses unevenly after a lie and clears up when you’re telling the truth. There’s more to it than that but the rest is going to take practice and probably varies from yokai to yokai. It’s also...instinctual, I guess? I’m not sure how but I could tell that Koga was...he was...ugh, I don’t want to even say it.” </p><p>“Say what?” He turned and saw her wringing her hands. “Kagome,” he said, a growl building in his chest.</p><p>She turned her head but still couldn’t look at his face. “He was...turned on,” she said under her breath.</p><p>He obviously heard her because he was off the bench and kneeling in front of her in a heartbeat. His growl grew in volume and he had to fight back his rising yoki. Taking her hands in his, he asked, “Did he touch you? Is that why I can smell him? I swear, I’ll go right now and-”</p><p>Kagome saw his eyes flash red and scrambled to calm him down. “No, no that’s not...He didn’t do anything like that, I promise.” Her words relaxed him slightly but didn’t let go of her hands. “I got a little dizzy and he put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. That was the only time he touched me.”</p><p>“Still, what the fuck?” He calmed and quieted the rumbling in his chest but he wasn’t finished asking questions. “He was...fuck. And you could tell?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes. I’m not thrilled about it either but he didn’t do anything so you can stop squeezing my hands now.”</p><p>“Sorry,” he said, letting go and standing, though that was the last thing he wanted to do. His instincts were yelling at him to take her somewhere and cover her in his scent, erase the stench of wolf, establish that she was <em> his </em>.  Instead, he asked, “You sure you’re up for this right now?”</p><p>She nodded. “Get back to your side so we can get this over with.”</p><p>“Alright but if it’s too much we're stopping.” He could smell how exhausted she was by now. He took his place and waited.</p><p>She started easy with simple yes or no questions. As she gained confidence, her inquiries grew more complicated with multiple parts needing to be answered to allow him to throw in half-truths. Inuyasha caught on quickly and mixed his answers accordingly. Question after question, Kagome accurately determined truth from lie. Her confidence grew and she decided to have a little fun with it.</p><p>“When’s your birthday?”</p><p>“Tomorrow.”</p><p>“Liar, obviously.”</p><p>“Alright, April 1st.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“February…”</p><p>“Getting there.”</p><p>“24th.”</p><p>“Good, now I know when to buy you a present,” she said, entirely too pleased with herself.</p><p>“Being with you is the only gift I need,” he said, corny but honest.</p><p>“Shut up, dork.” She paused and remembered something a little more serious she was curious about. “How did the concrete outside the well house end up cracked?”</p><p>“Can I refuse to answer?” he asked. That wasn’t his proudest moment and he wasn’t keen on reliving it.</p><p>“Yes, but I would really appreciate it if you answered this one.”</p><p>He sighed but didn’t fight her on it. She probably deserved to know how fucking stupid he was. “I was pissed at myself so I punched the ground.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And, what?”</p><p>“There’s more you want to say...or don’t want to say.”</p><p>“Fuck, Kagome. These creepy mind-reading powers are really not fair.” He knew he shouldn’t have said it the moment the words finished leaving his mouth. The smell of salty tears reached him and he moved next to her to pull her into a hug. “Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean that. I just-”</p><p>She shook her head and buried her face in his chest. “No, you’re right. It is a little creepy and I shouldn't be trying to pry into things you don’t want to tell me.”</p><p>He tightened his hold on her and buried his nose in her hair, breathing her in. “It’s alright. It’s new and I’m sure we’ll work out some boundaries. I trust you.”</p><p>“I know. I can’t…” She pulled back to look at him. “I can’t let anyone know I can do this. I don’t even want to tell Kikyo all of it. But, Koga...I used this on him. He’s gonna know.”</p><p>“Fuck the wolf. He’s probably too fucking stupid to realize what was happening anyway.” He let his forehead rest against hers and brought a hand up to cup her neck. “Nothing is going to happen to you, not while I’m around.” His head tilted so he could press a kiss to her lips, brief and comforting. “I’ll protect you with my life, Kagome.”</p><p>“I don’t want anything to happen to you either, you know. You’ve already been through so much.” A lock of silver hair brushed against her cheek and she reached up to run her fingers through it. She wanted to stop talking and kiss him again but they still had things to discuss. “We’re quite the pair; just two walking targets.” She laughed but there was no humor in it.</p><p>“Keh. I can kick just about anybody's ass and you can purify anybody with yoki so I think we’ll be fine. And if that doesn’t work then at least I can run fucking fast.” Inuyasha grasped the hand she was running through his hair and brought it to his lips. He placed a kiss on her palm then placed it over his heart, not missing the slight shiver that went through her. “We’re done talking about this today.”</p><p>“I won’t argue,” she said, yawning. It was well past dinner by that point, both of them too wrapped up in each other to notice the passing of time. Kagome leaned further into his embrace when his other arm came up to wrap around her. She took whatever comfort she could all while thinking about ways to stay in his arms for as long as possible. How would he react if she asked to stay with him for the night? Her body warmed at the thought and she had to concentrate on her breathing so she wouldn’t start panting. The images that came with those thoughts were...</p><p>“Hey, what are you all tense for now?” He sniffed and she fought down her rising panic. Damn him and his sensitive nose. “Oh,” he said, his voice low and husky. “Whatever you’ve got going on in your head, you may want to rein it in a little. Not that I’m complaining, but…”</p><p>“Stop, just stop talking.” She swatted his chest and buried her face in his neck. “You’re as bad as Miroku.”</p><p>“Woah, let’s not get carried away here. I’ve got a long way before I can even compete in the same league as that pervert.”</p><p>Silence fell between them for a few minutes as they stayed molded together, hands gently running along arms and backs in innocent and comforting exploration. Kagome’s breathing evened out and she listened to Inuyasha’s heartbeat in sync with hers. This was how she wanted every day to end, wrapped in the comforting embrace of Inuyasha, of the man she...she loved...<em> oh. </em></p><p>Where the thought came from didn’t matter because once it was there she knew it was true. She was in love with her stubborn, over-protective dog boy. Her hands stilled for a second and she leaned back to look up at him. He gave her a puzzled look but didn’t say anything. “Inuyasha, could you...would...is it alright if, damn.” She looked away, embarrassed. This shouldn’t be that difficult.</p><p>“Hey, you alright?” he asked, cupping her cheek and turning her face back towards him. “Whatever it is, just say it. It’s only me.”</p><p>If he knew what she was thinking he would know that that was the problem. How did you ask the person you just realized you were in love with if you could spend the night with them? Without it sounding like you just wanted to have sex with them? Not that she didn’t want that, at some point. Just, maybe not tonight. “Could I...stay with you tonight? I don’t want to sleep alone after everything that happened today.” She finally looked back at him, letting the hope show on her face.</p><p>His answer was to lean down and kiss her, a gesture that she eagerly returned. When they broke apart, he said, “Like you even have to ask.” His voice came out low and husky and she thought maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if something happened tonight. She was confident he wouldn’t push her to do anything she wasn’t ready for.</p><p>She trusted him completely. “We should head in,” she said. “I feel like I could sleep for a week.”</p><p>He placed one more soft kiss on her lips and scooped her up bridal style to carry her to the house. When they got to the door, he stopped to listen. Sota was up in his room and Mama was in the kitchen doing dishes. “You hungry?” he asked, setting her down but not letting her go completely.</p><p>“Only a little. I should probably eat something small before I try to sleep.”</p><p>“Alright then, go get yourself ready and I’ll put something together.” He paused, his mind still reeling at her request. “Did you...um, where do you want to sleep?” </p><p>“Y-your bed is bigger so I guess I’ll sleep with you. In your bed. Sleep in your bed, with you.”</p><p>He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. “Stop while you’re ahead, hmm?”</p><p>She nodded against his chest and tried to catch her breath. “Sorry, just, tired.” And flustered, and confused, and possibly horny. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea.</p><p>They went their separate ways in the house and about a half-hour later they were settled in Inuyasha’s room at his little table. Kagome was bathed and in her pajamas and Inuyasha had changed into sweats and a tank top. He’d made them both instant ramen which they were eating in companionable silence. They were both a little tense, stealing glances at one another and exchanging small smiles.</p><p>When their cups were empty, Inuyasha took them to the kitchen to throw them away while Kagome hesitantly climbed into his bed and made herself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as she could with all the possibilities hanging over her head. To distract herself, she took a second to look around and noticed a small wooden box sitting on his nightstand. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a partially solved puzzle box. Would Inuyasha mind if she tinkered with it?</p><p>“Go ahead, I’m at a loss with that thing,” Inuyasha said from the doorway.</p><p>Kagome picked it up and started flipping it around in her hands. “My grandfather used to solve these, at least, according to mama, but he stopped doing them a long time ago. Where’d you get this one?”</p><p>Inuyasha sat next to her, his body drooping slightly. “It was my old man’s. He...he gave it to me when he...died.”</p><p>She raised her head and met his gaze. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”</p><p>“It’s alright. I’ve learned to live with it, with some help of course.” He gave her a meaningful look before turning his attention back to the trinket in her hand. “Can you solve it?”</p><p>In answer, she fiddled with the box for another minute, sussing out its secrets, until the last compartment opened. Inside was a miniature replica of a sword resembling a fang with a tiny band of soft fur around the guard. “There ya go,” she said, handing over the prize.</p><p>“Huh, it’s a mini Tessaiga.” Inuyasha held the sword in his palm. It was surprisingly heavy and he wondered briefly if it was made of actual bone.</p><p>“Tessaiga? Is that the name of the sword?”</p><p>Inuyasha nodded. “My father left the real thing to me. I don’t really use it though.”</p><p>“Not much use for a sword when there’s not rogue yokai running around everywhere.” She yawned, the force of it making her slightly dizzy.</p><p>“You’re not gonna last much longer,” he said, putting the sword and box on his little table and settling himself down next to her. </p><p>She didn’t argue and there was some awkward maneuvering and adjusting as they figured out their sleeping positions. Kagome ended up laying on her right side and facing the wall, Inuyasha curled up behind her. It was time to find out if he was a cuddler.</p><p>“Inuyasha?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He was closer than she thought, his breath puffing against her neck.</p><p>“Could we…could you...um?” She wiggled backward to bring their bodies even closer together.</p><p>He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. “Thought you’d never ask.”</p><p>She snuggled into him, fitting perfectly against his body. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Nope, go to sleep.”</p><p>She pouted even though he couldn’t see her face. “Please?”</p><p>He kissed the top of her head and tightened his arm around her. “One question.”</p><p>“Why the miniature sword?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I mean, why’d he leave you the little box with a little hidden sword?” she asked and twisted her head so she could see his face, so close to hers. “Does it mean something or…?”</p><p>He recalled how his father passed him the small box, treating it like a secret to be guarded. “I’m not sure. Maybe.”</p><p>“Do you think he mmph-” Inuyasha’s lips covered hers, silencing her. As much as she wanted to be angry about his interruption, she couldn’t. He felt too damn good pressed against her, mouth molding to hers. She tried to follow when he pulled away but the angle didn’t allow it.</p><p>He chuckled at her attempt and the heated look in her eyes. “I said one question.” He kissed her again before she could protest. </p><p>His hand trailed up her arm to her elbow and she shuddered against him, her skin tingling under his fingers. She turned to press further into the kiss and ran her tongue along his lips, seeking entrance that he eagerly granted. They were bolder this time, their tongues trailing along every available surface. They both moaned when Kagome’s tongue found first one then the other deadly tips of his fangs. The trust in that small act set Inuyasha’s head spinning with a wave of powerful emotions.</p><p>He needed to touch more of her, and now. He slipped one arm under her shoulders to turn her more on her back and bring her even closer. His other hand started caressing her stomach through the thin cotton of her shirt, drawing tiny patterns with his fingertips. Her muscles quivered under his ministrations and her head fell back, exposing her neck. She gasped and sighed his name when his lips and tongue left a burning trail along her jaw, down her neck, then back up to her ear.</p><p>“Kagome,” he groaned into the side of her neck, breathing deeply and taking in her wonderful scent, spicy with her arousal. It was almost too much, having her this close. His brain was scrambling to memorize everything she liked, every way she enjoyed being touched, to file away for future encounters.</p><p>Cheek pressed against his forehead, Kagome cupped his face and tailed her hand up through his silky hair. When she found his ear, she began to rub it in little circles, reveling in how soft and warm it was. A content rumble, almost a purr, coming from his chest was her reward and she had to resist the urge to giggle. She’d never felt like this before, like her emotions were overflowing, like...like if she didn’t let them out somehow she would burst from pure joy and love.</p><p>Growing bolder, her other hand covered the one that was still rubbing her belly. She moved it gently upwards to just below her breasts before letting go, leaving the choice to him. He was more than welcome to explore further, and fuck, did she want him to. But if he wasn’t ready then she wouldn’t push. </p><p>Hand still resting just below the swell of her chest, Inuyasha kissed his way back up to her mouth. He pulled back to meet her eyes, hazy with lust. She was such a sight lying there, her hair falling over his arm, cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling rapidly with her heavy breathing. She tilted her head and whimpered, the hand on his ear moving to the back of his head to gently encourage him towards her again.</p><p>How could he refuse when he wanted it just as much. He kissed her fully, not an ounce of shyness remaining. Emboldened by the kiss he finally, finally let his hand trail up to cup one soft mound. Even through her shirt, he could feel her nipple pressing into his palm. He massaged gently then let his thumb brush over the hardened peak. She moaned into the kiss and arched her back, seeking more contact.</p><p>Her skin was on fire and they were still fully clothed. What would this be like when they were skin to skin? The thought alone had her squeezing her thighs together. She’d been able to feel him, hot and hard, pressed to her hip for some time now. And there was...quite a bit there to feel. An occasional jerk of his hips kept reminding her how much she and their activities were affecting him. Vaguely, she realized they should stop soon. She was still tired and drained from her day but everything just felt so good!</p><p>Unfortunately, Inuyasha came to his senses first. He pulled back and moved his hand from her breast down to rest on the bed by her side. “You need to get some sleep, woman before we end up doing something that’ll keep us both awake for far too long. I can see how exhausted you are.”</p><p>She hated to admit it, but he was right. She nodded and turned so she could burrow her face into his chest. “I know,” she said. “That doesn’t mean I have to like it.”</p><p>He chuckled and they wrapped their arms around each other, a little awkward at first but soon they found a comfortable position. Inuyasha somehow managed to drag the blanket over them before they both settled for the night. </p><p>Nestled in the warmth and safety of her love’s arms, it was only as Kagome was drifting off to sleep that she realized she left out an important part of their conversation earlier: she’d never actually told Inuyasha that she thought Koga was innocent.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Snap </em>
</p><p>“He wants to see you.”</p><p>
  <em> Snap </em>
</p><p>“Why does he always send you?” she asked the small, pale child-like creature.</p><p>
  <em> Snap </em>
</p><p>The girl maintained her blank stare. “I do not question, I only listen.”</p><p>
  <em> Snap </em>
</p><p>“Whatever. I’m going.” She snapped her fan closed one more time.</p><p>She found her ‘boss’ in his usual spot, sitting on the floor of his office surrounded by several glowing jars. He didn’t look up when she entered.</p><p>“The unsealed miko interests me. I was going to have you kill her, along with the dog, but I’ve changed my mind. Start making accommodations for her arrival.”</p><p>“Heh, are you planning on inviting her over for dinner?” She hated the man before her, though ‘man’ was a generous term for him. Creature or perhaps abomination would be more accurate. And though he held her life in his hands, she couldn’t help but antagonize him on occasion.“I will send someone to <em> retrieve </em> her shortly. Be ready.” She turned to leave but he wasn’t finished. “Oh, and Kagura? Kill the dog.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking of taking a week off to get further ahead of myself. I have the next two chapters written but I've been slowly catching up (I'm usually 3-4 chapters ahead). However! The next few chapters are pretty intense and I don't want to leave anything major hanging so I'm going to do my best to stay ahead until I hit a calmer point in the story. I will definitely put it in the notes the week before if I decide to go that route so there won't be any surprises.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. In Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The box, that pesky check engine light, and why you should stay away from dark alleys.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buckle up kids, it's gonna get a little rough.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>An ordinary-looking cardboard box sat in the middle of Miroku’s kitchen table. He, along with Kagome and Shippo, sat eyeing the box in tense silence. None of the trio wanted to be the first to reach out, open the flaps, and discover the secrets within. While it didn’t look like it contained grand revelations or dangers of the past, Kikyo had made it clear to handle the box and its contents with secrecy and care. It was faded and worn from years of use and the remnants of tape clung stubbornly around the edges. Despite its appearance, it held information that had the potential to change Kagome’s life on a scale comparable to finding her grandfather’s journals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miroku was the first to speak up. “Kagome, do you not think that Inuyasha should be here for this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tensed and clenched her fists. “Yeah but, he can’t leave the shrine, and after yesterday....” After yesterday morning, the morning she broke what should have been good news, their relationship had become strained. Their argument had been...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the fuck do you mean, you think he’s innocent? Where the hell is that coming from?” Inuyasha gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the kitchen table.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagome glanced at the door, waiting to see if anyone would come to investigate the argument, but they remained alone. “Would you calm down? Are you seriously questioning me after what I showed you yesterday?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His fist was clenched much too tightly and she worried his claws would pierce his skin. He wouldn’t relax, wouldn’t consider the possibility for even a second. “I was there, I fucking saw him. Of all the people to question me about this…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She heard the hurt in his tone. It went straight to her heart, her chest tightening painfully. But she knew she was right and he had to accept it. She leaned forward and reached her hands across the table to cover his fist. He didn’t pull back and she hoped it was a good sign. “Please, just think about what I’m saying. You know what I can do with my power and you know I wouldn’t ever take this lightly. It’s why I wanted to test it on you, so I could be sure.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For a second, his eyes met hers and he looked like he might accept it or at the very least, consider it. Then he yanked his hand out of hers and stood, his chair falling and clattering against the floor. “I can’t talk about this with you right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Inuyasha, please-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,” he said, the harsh tone causing her to flinch and sit back in her chair. “Just, leave me the fuck alone for a while.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then he was gone, leaving Kagome sitting at the table, head in her hands, crying. That was how her mother found her a few minutes later, Inuyasha’s chair still knocked over, a few dots of his blood drying on the table where his fist had slammed down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome shook her head. “He needs to be able to trust me about Koga.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shippo and Miroku exchanged a look. Opinions were still mixed amongst them over the legitimacy of Kagome’s claims though Inuyasha was the only one who outright refused to believe her. Sango was absent from today’s discussion so that she could spar with Inuyasha, letting him vent some frustrations and clear his head. He needed to be able to consider the possibility that Kagome was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, like, is Koga on our side now?” Shippo asked. “I mean, if he’s innocent and we know Inuyasha is innocent, then…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t go that far, at least not yet. Neither him or Inuyasha want to believe that the other is innocent.” She’d given Koga her phone number that day in the garage and they’d exchanged a few texts, mostly just feeling one another out. So far, all she had really determined was that he had a lot of misplaced anger that was mostly directed at Inuyasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll need to figure things out soon because we may have more problems.” Miroku sighed and leaned forward. “I wanted Inuyasha to hear this but I suppose you can tell him later. I think the Onigumo I work for and the one Inuyasha worked for is the same person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is that even possible?” Kagome asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. Perhaps he is a hanyo and is just exceedingly talented at hiding it. I’m sure Shippo isn’t the only kitsune making illegal yoki concealing charms.” Miroku shot him a look but Shippo just shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The yoki and scent ones are only illegal in public and sometimes people forget to change charms. It’s all about plausible deniability,” Shippo said, smirking in a very Inuyasha-esque manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miroku rolled his eyes and continued, “The old Onigumo doesn’t have a record of his death; he just drops out of existence shortly after Toga’s death. Similarly, my boss doesn’t have a record of his birth and just kind of started existing about 20 years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome gasped. “Do you think it’s all connected?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hoping we’ll be able to answer that question today,” Miroku said, his finger tapping more insistently against the old cardboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Kagome leaned forward and pulled open the flaps carefully. Reaching in, the first thing she found was a black binder, worn with age and stuffed with papers. Shippo and Miroku followed suit, each grabbing something, both now holding similar binders. A quick inspection of the rest of the contents revealed two more binders, a few folders, and a photo album.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Figuring more eyes would make less work, they each opened a binder and started reading. The shuffle of turning pages and a few sharp intakes of breath were all that was heard for the next few minutes. Kagome barely felt the silent tears that began to stream down her face, her body going numb as she read. Every page turn took more effort than the last, each piece of flimsy paper holding the weight of a life, snuffed out. What she was reading and seeing would haunt her for a very long time after today. She looked up, a hand that she didn’t remember raising covering her mouth, to see Shippo slowly shaking his head and Miroku squeezing the edges of his binder hard enough to bend them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you’re not reading what I’m reading,” Kagome said, her voice small and shaky. It was a useless plea, fury and sadness mixed and displayed clearly on her friends’ faces. They were seeing exactly what she was seeing and that only made it so much worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has this been going on?” Shippo asked, flipping rapidly through the other two binders, almost tearing them apart with his claws. “These go all the way back to the early 1900s. No wonder there aren’t any strong spiritualists left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miroku was scowling at his binder. “You need to show this to Inuyasha, now.” He looked up at Kagome, his expression turning grim. “You are in greater danger than we could have ever imagined. If the proof were not in my hand, I wouldn’t believe it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome picked up the photo album, compelled by morbid curiosity. She opened it and immediately had to choke back a sob. Staring back at her from one page were cheery photos of people and their families and displayed on the adjacent page were grisly crime scene photos of those same people...and sometimes their families. Names and dates were written carefully on slips of paper above each photo. Page after page, young and old, individuals and entire families lost in the blink of an eye. From outright murder to suspicious circumstances to accidents that probably weren’t accidents; the horrible reality shook her down to her bones. Occasionally she came across a smiling photo of someone who was only ‘missing’ instead of murdered; those weren’t any easier to look at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She needed to go, now. The photo album fell from her trembling hands. Her only thought was to get to Inuyasha, get to where she would feel safe, protected, their fight be damned. She tried to speak, her throat closing up as she struggled to breathe. “I have to..have to…” She couldn’t hear over the roaring in her ears, her vision swimming. A hand on her shoulder slowed her spiral; she’d never even seen Miroku move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a breath, Kagome. We’ll get everything back in the box while you gather your thoughts.” Miroku’s warm voice broke through and started to bring her back. He gently squeezed her shoulder. “Then you take all of this and talk to Inuyasha. He needs to know the danger you’re in, that you could both be in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome could only nod. Standing on shaky legs, she excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door behind her, still in a daze. Seeing her pale reflection in the mirror, cheeks streaked by tears, shocked her; she couldn’t even recall crying. How was she supposed to process this? The slow but steady elimination of anyone with spiritual powers had been going on for over a hundred years and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody knew it was happening.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How was it not national news? How was there not article after article about those poor families? How had the police not noticed something so...so damn widespread?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And how did Kikyo know about it? If this was why she’d sealed Kagome then there were probably others out there, similarly sealed and missing a part of themselves they didn’t know existed. And surely Kikyo wasn’t the only person to ever stumble on the pattern of murders. Others--researchers, police officers, detectives, internet sleuths--had to have noticed. It didn’t make sense, unless...The only logical conclusion was that they had and had quickly been silenced. They were probably in the other binders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this...was this why Inuyasha’s father was murdered? Was his picture somewhere in that photo album? His police report shoved in a binder? His name crossed off of some madman’s hitlist?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would she end up the same way? Was she already on someone’s list? Was Inuyasha?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to see him, talk to him, right now. She struggled to pull her phone out and find his contact information. With shaking hands, she put the phone to her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please answer, please answer, please answer, please ans-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kagome? Hey, what’s wrong?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p><span>She wasn’t even aware of her whispered mantra until she heard the concern in his voice.</span> <span>Hearing him opened the floodgates and she sank to the floor, sobbing. “Inu, I...I can’t...just talk to me...I n-need to hear...p-please.”</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck. What happened?! Are you hurt? Where are you? What the fuck is going on?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heavy breathing was audible through the phone, his voice ringing with panic. She couldn’t stop crying though, picture after picture flashing through her mind. “Not hurt,” she managed to say. “J-just up...upset and needed to hear y-your voice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you still with Miroku and Shippo? I’m coming to get you, just stay there.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Don’t...just, I-I’m coming home soon, I promise. I need...I need to calm down enough to drive.” She sniffed, trying to clear her airways. His voice was helping the panic to pass but it left room for a deep dread that was slowly settling in her chest. “The box, I shouldn’t have gone through it without you. I really need to be near you right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The box…Kikyo’s box? Are you sure you don’t want me to come to you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded then remembered she was on the phone. “Yeah, I’m sure. It’s too dangerous for you right now. I’m leaving here in a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard him sigh and imagined he was scowling and running a hand over his face. She needed to see him, to feel him surrounding her with his strong arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Text me when you leave, ok?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. I’ll see you soon.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wanted to add but the first time she said it wouldn’t be like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be careful, Kagome,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said before she hung up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picked herself up off the bathroom floor and did her best to calm her racing heart. Inuyasha would help her get through this and they would figure things out together. Once she was home she could start to sort through her thoughts with him by her side. Leaning over the sink, she splashed cold water on her face and cleaned herself up a bit before leaving the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miroku and Shippo were waiting outside by her car, the box already loaded into the back seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sango is on her way over here so I can fill her in,” Miroku said, opening the driver’s side door for Kagome. “I didn’t want Inuyasha to overhear so I didn’t tell her anything over the phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shippo pulled her into a hug. “Be careful and call us when you get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” she promised as she pulled away and climbed into her car. She gave her friends one last look before pulling her door closed. The drive to the shrine would be a long 30 minutes. She pulled out her phone and smiled sadly at the picture next to Inuyasha’s contact info. After sending him a text to let him know she was leaving, she started her long drive home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The box in the back seat weighed heavily on her mind and she had to constantly remind herself to pay attention to the road. Her eyes were drawn to the rearview mirror like she expected the box would rise up and attack her. She found herself turning to look at it when she stopped at red lights, earning a few angry honks when she grew too distracted. It was during one of these stops, still a few blocks from her shrine, that her day somehow managed to get worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idling at a red light, her car died.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Sitting in the middle of traffic, staring at the terrible box, her fucking car died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s voice was in her head, pointing out the damn check engine light, asking why she never got it looked at. It wasn’t helping. She tried several times to restart her car but to no avail. Slamming her hands against the steering wheel, she fought down the panic burning in her chest. The car behind her honked, making her jump. They couldn’t get past her without cutting into oncoming traffic. She needed to do something besides sit here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was reaching for her phone to call Inuyasha when someone tapped on her window. She whipped her head around and saw a man motioning for her to put her window down. Which she couldn’t do because her car was fucking dead. She shook her head and started to open the door, the man stepping back so she could climb out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright, miss?” the man asked as a woman from another car joined them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry,” Kagome said. “My car died so I’m kinda stuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man nodded knowingly and waved to someone in the car behind them. “We can at least get you out of the street,” the man said. Another person joined them and the two men and one woman got behind her car and pushed while Kagome steered. They pushed her onto a nearby sidestreet and got the car against the curb so she wasn’t blocking anybody. She thanked them for their help and waved as they jogged back to their vehicles so traffic could start moving again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now what? She was within walking distance of home so that was one problem solved. Inuyasha would start to worry so she had to call him. At some point, she needed to have her car towed. Should she just leave the box in the car? She could always have one of her friends swing by to grab it later since it was too heavy to carry all the way home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her course of action decided, she grabbed her keys and phone, locked the car, and started walking. She slipped her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, deciding against calling Inuyasha. She would only worry him more and he’d probably try to come and get her. It wasn’t worth risking him leaving the shrine so she picked up her pace to save time. She put her keys in her front pocket and pulled her hands into her sweater sleeves against the chill of the early evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How was Inuyasha going to react when she told him about their discovery? He may never let her leave the shrine by herself, or at all, again. Everything she’d seen was horrible and terrifying and they still had more binders and a few folders to go through. What else would they find? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who</span>
  </em>
  <span> else would they find? And who the hell was responsible?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was maybe the worst of it. The attacks couldn’t possibly be random, not with that many deaths and disappearances. There was a clear pattern targeting anyone with spiritual powers, sometimes going as far as to eliminate whole families. And there was another thing to worry about. Why go after entire families? Kikyo probably knew more since it was her research so she would need to sit with her to gather more information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome’s head was beginning to hurt. She was so caught up in her thinking, she was barely watching where she was going, moving mostly on auto-pilot. Someone, or more likely some group, had to be responsible. The big question was who had that kind-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand clamped tightly over her mouth and a long arm wrapped around her body, trapping her arms and squeezing the air out of her. She was lifted off of her feet like she weighed nothing and spirited down a nearby alley before she could react. Her eyes widened belatedly and she started to struggle but a voice in her ear growled, “One wrong move, one sound, and I’ll slit your fucking throat. Got it?” They came to a stop near the back of the dead-end alley and when she didn’t do or say anything, he shook her. “Answer me, bitch,” he snarled, his fingers digging into her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jerked her head up and down a few times, her eyes burning with the beginnings of tears. A small whimper escaped her as the arm around her tightened, her ribs creaking in protest. She was going to die. This man, who was holding her like she was no stronger than a child, was going to do horrible things to her and then kill her, she was sure. Another photo, another page for the binder was all she would be. Her body was cold, her blood like ice in her veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another man stepped into her line of vision, tall and muscular and scowling at her. He had dark hair and darker eyes that narrowed as he looked at her. “This the right bitch?” he asked the man still holding her. His voice was even and smooth, in complete contrast with the sharp angles of his face and the severe look he was giving her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. Stupid whore’s car broke down, lucky for us.” The first man’s breath puffed hotly against her ear when he spoke, making her skin crawl as he turned his attention back to her. “You’ve got a choice: answer our questions and die quickly or refuse to answer and suffer then die anyway. Either way, I’m gonna enjoy this.” Pressed as she was to his chest, she could feel the rumble of the man’s gravelly voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She debated briefly whether she should try to use her reiki. The goon holding her was strong but if he was human her power wouldn’t do a thing. There wasn’t any way to tell just by looking at them since the one in front of her didn’t have any visible yokai traits and she couldn’t see the other man. If they didn’t have any yoki then her power would be useless. If they were after her for her supposed spiritual powers then revealing them may be a mistake. But what if that was her only chance?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Inuyasha.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She called out for him in her mind, facing the real possibility that he may never hear her voice again. He’d never get to hold her, kiss her, hear her say she loved him. She could deal with her own death, she’d be too dead to care after all. But dammit, he didn’t deserve to lose anyone else. She couldn’t let him go through that again. Mama and Sota shouldn’t have to sit through another funeral. And her friends...she had to find a way out of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As abruptly as she was grabbed, the man dropped her. Her left ankle twisted as her feet met the ground and she fell hard on her knees, wincing in pain as she hit. Her hands came down to catch herself and sharp debris and rocks scratched at her palms. Before she could recover, her head was yanked back violently by a hand tangled in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warm breath was back against her ear and she shivered when she felt his rough lips moving against her lobe. “Remember, one wrong move and-” A finger was drawn roughly along her throat, the jagged nail leaving a burning trail on her skin. “Now be a good girl and put your hands behind your back.” He bit her ear hard enough to hurt and she yelped, both men laughing at her misery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing no other options, she did as she was told and soon found both her wrists encased in an iron grip. Her eyes darted around looking for a way out. They were behind a couple of dumpsters, blocking the already limited view from the street. There was only a single door and no windows so their odds of being interrupted were low. The other man held a large knife, the blade gleaming even in the low light. He was looking her over, his mouth curled into a wicked smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” the man with the knife started, “why don’t you tell us a little bit about the bitch that’s been visiting you lately?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand in her hair tightened and yanked, hard. She gasped in pain and felt the first traitorous tear escape down her cheek. “Talk, now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn’t cry. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. She wouldn’t appear weak, not while she still had a chance. “I don’t know who you’re talking about,” she managed to say, her voice not sounding like her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrong answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand let go of her hair and was back over her mouth as the knife flashed downward. Her eyes widened then squeezed shut as a searing pain erupted along her right thigh, a horizontal line of fire. Her cry was muffled by the hard press of the palm against her lips. Panic was building in her gut as it became clear these two weren’t going to go easy on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she opened her eyes, the man with the knife was removing his shirt. Her body seized and she started to struggle. Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes, dripping onto the hand still pressed roughly to her mouth. She wouldn’t let him-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man shook her roughly again. “Calm the fuck down! Neither of us wants to touch a dog’s whore. He just doesn’t wanna get blood on his nice clean shirt.” The man’s disgusting words angered her and helped calm her rising panic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knife-wielder was wearing a black tank top under his shirt, the edge of a tattoo showing just under his collar bone. He approached her and dropped into a crouch. “Let’s try this again. Tell us about the bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s just a friend,” she managed to say when goon number one removed his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar.” He raised his hand to bring the knife down again and Kagome reacted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She threw her weight backward and managed to get one leg out in front of her. She caught knife-man in his left knee with just enough force to knock him off balance, the knife coming down and just barely grazing her extended calf. It hurt but not nearly as bad as the throbbing in her thigh. It was a small success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, retribution was swift and brutal. She was thrown to the ground on her side and curled into herself, back to her captor. He stepped over her and turned to deliver a hard kick to her stomach. The pain radiated out to her entire body and her attempted shout came out as nothing more than a wheeze. He delivered another kick, then another. When she tried to shield herself with her arms, he kicked a little higher, knocking the last of the air from her lungs. She thought she felt a rib or two crack as his boot impacted her the fourth time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With each kick, she felt something deep in her trying to work its way free. Inuyasha’s face twisted with grief and anger flashed in her mind and she felt something snap within her, pink light exploding from her chest. It surrounded her and her two attackers, almost blindingly bright, and they both jerked away from her. In that instant, she felt their yoki; she had a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fighting through the pain, she remembered what she did to Koga’s arm and tried to replicate it, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She put as much power into it as she could even as the one in the tank top reached down and yanked her up by her right arm. His fingers dug into her muscle and her shoulder ached from the sudden jolt but she clenched her jaw and concentrated on her reiki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men snarled at her. The one holding her grabbed her throat and squeezed just enough to cut off her airways. Black dots swam in her fading vision, the blood pounding in her ears turned up to a deafening roar. Desperate, she reached out and got a hand on her attacker’s chest, right over his heart. Curling her fingers into his tank top with the last of her strength, she concentrated all her power up her arm and into her hand. The material burned away as the man began to scream, his hands releasing her throat and arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she crumpled to the ground, she saw it: a spider tattoo directly under where her hand had been, over the man’s heart. It pulsed and burned with her power crackling around it. She turned onto her back and heard the other man swear, his heavy footfalls echoed as he ran away down the alley. The screaming man fell next to her and she turned her head towards him to see a large patch of burned skin where his tattoo used to be. His eyes squeezed shut as his body convulsed once before he fell silent, presumably passed out...or dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure which option was worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to get out of there. Her whole body was throbbing and burning with pain but she couldn’t risk the other man coming back. Rolling herself onto her side away from the unconscious man, she started testing her movements. Her body protested every motion but she pushed through the agony. She managed to get to her knees and paused to take a labored breath, her chest burning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She struggled over to a nearby wall and somehow pulled herself to her feet. Her body screamed at her but she ignored it and started to limp down the alley. Clearing her mind, she concentrated on taking another step, then another, and another until she reached the street. She could do this. She would get home; she would get to Inuyasha.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Kagome was late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha paced impatiently behind the house, waiting for her car to come up the driveway. He’d received her text over an hour before to let him know she was leaving and that the drive would take about half an hour. He’d been trying to call her for the last 20 minutes but her phone was going straight to voicemail. Where the hell was she? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was wrong. He had a sick feeling in his gut and he couldn’t stop moving. The phone call earlier had spooked him and it took Kagome’s mother several minutes to convince him to wait for her. He hadn’t stopped worrying since, his instincts practically snarling at him to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking go!</span>
  </em>
  <span> What if she was in trouble? What if she was hurt? What if...what if she was...? Fuck, he couldn’t just stand around and wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mama was sitting nearby, her hands twisting in her lap. Her gentle words of assurance rang hollower with every passing minute. The last time she spoke he was sure she was trying to reassure both him and herself. No, it wasn’t alright. Something happened and Kagome needed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he was about to say screw it and start scouring the city for his missing girlfriend, his senses were assaulted: blood, tears, whimpers, heavy breathing, Kagome. His heart seized and his yoki cried out as he bolted towards the front of the shrine. He found her slumped against the torii gate at the top of the steps. She looked so small, her body curled against the faded red wood. Her head lifted weakly when he shouted her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inuyasha,” she said, barely loud enough for him to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was beside her in a second, surveying her injuries, hands hovering for fear of hurting her. The scent of her blood and terror overwhelmed his nose and he whimpered. Someone hurt her; someone hurt Kagome; someone attacked his Kagome. Someone needed to pay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone needed to die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who did this?” he choked out, taking in the gash on her thigh and the bruising on her neck. She was curled around her abdomen, arms wrapped protectively around herself, breath coming in ragged pants. She was smeared with dirt and grime, shirt and jeans torn and bloody. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently when she didn’t flinch away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome lifted her head, her eyes barely held open. “C-call, Kikyo. May...be in...danger,” she said between gasps of air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck that. You need a hospital.” Why couldn’t she just worry about herself for once? Why didn’t he-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?!” Mama's frantic voice came from behind him. “Kagome, who did this to you?” She knelt beside Inuyasha and reached towards her daughter. Her hands stopped in mid-air, probably worried she would touch an unseen injury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, call Kikyo,” she said again. “They...they were asking about her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha swore and tried to suppress all the questions raging inside his head. Not wanting to waste any more time, Inuyasha pulled his phone out and did as Kagome requested. Her stubborn streak rivaled his and he figured the only way to get her help faster was to do as she asked. Kikyo answered quickly, much to his relief, and he gave a brief explanation of Kagome’s current state and her request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You need to bring her here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck no. She needs a doctor,” he growled into the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“First, I am a doctor and I won’t ask all the invasive questions that the hospital will. Second, I can heal her with my reiki. And third, whoever attacked her will expect you to take her to a hospital. Trust me, please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Kagome, holding a quick debate with himself. “Kagome, it’s your choice. To the hospital or to Kikyo, which one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To Kikyo,” she said, looking relieved to have the option.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back into the phone, he said, “We’re coming, be ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. Looking over Kagome one more time, he scooped her up with a gentleness even he didn’t know he possessed. He cradled her gently against his chest and she let out a hiss of pain but didn’t protest his decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at mama and said, “I’m taking her to get help. I’ll text you the address so you can follow but I’m gonna run.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mama nodded and leaned forward to kiss her daughter’s forehead. “Be careful and take care of her. I’ll be right behind you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” he said before bounding down the steps and towards Kikyo’s home, following Kagome’s whispered directions.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Difficult decisions and uncomfortable phone calls are made as a result of Kagome's attack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kikyo could count on one hand how many snags she’d hit in her plans over the years. Her research came first and she’d managed to keep that thorough and under wraps for several decades. Finding a trustworthy partner was next and she’d accomplished that the second Shiori approached her all those years ago. The main goal over the years was to find and seal as many spiritual children as possible before they could become secret victims of whatever nefarious organization was killing them all. While she’d let a few slip through the cracks, she’d still managed to save 48 families the fate of the binder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was Kagome, one most powerful miko she’d ever come across. There was always a small bit of guilt when she sealed someone’s power knowing from experience that her reiki was an extension of her soul. With Kagome, it was much worse. Even as a baby, her reiki had rebelled against the sealing, pushing back fiercely against Kikyo’s efforts. She’d been successful but it took her days to recover and the guilt she carried from that single sealing was a much larger burden than any of the others. That’s why she’d searched her out as an adult and unsealed her. Maybe that was a bit selfish of her. Maybe Kagome would have been better off if...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it was too late for that now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment she’d realized Kagome was associated with Toga’s wanted son, she should have pulled back and come up with a better plan. Instead, she'd started unsealing her and essentially painted a second target on the poor woman’s back. And when you’re a walking target, you’re bound to get hit. She was sure that whatever happened to Kagome today, it was partially Kikyo’s fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could only hope Kagome’s injuries weren’t too dire when Inuyasha arrived with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt them as soon as they entered the barrier. Kagome’s reiki, though weakened, cried out to her and she knew it wasn’t good before they were through the front door. Inuyasha had not activated his charm and his yoki was in an upheaval, violently protective as any inu yokai would be given the circumstances. When he crashed into her living room, Kagome held to his chest, she quickly directed him to lay her on the rolling bed she had already prepared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed Kagome down gently, his eyes never leaving her face. She was still conscious but her skin was pale and her chest rose and fell unsteadily. Inuyasha immediately grasped one of her hands while the other came up to brush softly against her cheek. It was difficult to concentrate so close to the storm that was their reiki and yoki. Kikyo needed to assess the damage with her reiki and she needed Inuyasha to step away to do that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, I need to examine her,” she said, placing a hand on Kagome’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha never even looked at Kikyo. “Get on with it then. I’m not in the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are in the way. I’m going to use my reiki and I need you to step back so your yoki doesn’t interfere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got his attention. “How far back?” he asked, looking up at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just far enough that you can restrain yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched a range of emotions flicker across his features but concern seemed to win out and he nodded. He leaned down and kissed Kagome gently before letting her go and moving away to stand by the sofa. Kagome’s eyes never left him despite how hard it must have been to stay alert. It touched her heart to see and she wondered exactly how close the two had grown recently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tucked those thoughts away for later, letting the doctor in her take over. Kagome’s visible injuries were numerous: a small cut to her calf, a larger gash in her thigh, bruising and a scratch on her throat, light bruising on her cheek, various small cuts and scratches on her face, hands, and where her clothing was torn open. Even Kikyo could smell her blood though luckily most of her bleeding had stopped, the wound on her thigh the only exception. None of her injuries so far were life-threatening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome, where else should I look for injuries?” she asked, drawing the woman’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-stomach and ri-ribs.” Her voice was weak and scratchy. She’d definitely had her throat squeezed at some point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo gently moved her sweater up and couldn’t stifle the gasp at the large area of bruising. She heard Inuyasha snarl and she looked up. He was standing stiffly, flexing his clawed fingers, eyes narrowed and lip curled to expose a fang. “I’m going to heal her, I promise,” she tried to assure him. His eyes flashed red and his yoki spiked but he maintained control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo sighed in relief, glad she wouldn’t have to put up a barrier...yet. The time had come for her to use her unique gift and she would need all her concentration. She raised her hands and let the lavender glow of her reiki flow over Kagome’s body. Just like Kagome could read yoki, Kikyo could use her power to read a person’s aura to find, diagnose, and slowly heal injuries and sickness. It was a talent that she had to keep hidden from those who would abuse it, just like Kagome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d done her best to subtly use her reiki during her years as an ob-gyn to find problems during pregnancy. If she caught something early enough, she could use her power undetected over multiple visits to heal and correct problems before they could be found on any test. Once something showed up in blood work or on an ultrasound, it was too late for her to help without suspicion. Every missed diagnosis was a small weight she carried with her, knowing the pain she could have prevented if she was just a little faster, a little better, a little more attentive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her power was a gift but it was also a curse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now she would use it unrestrained to help the woman she very well may have doomed to a short and difficult life. All of Kagome’s injuries became clear now: two cracked ribs, more bruising, a small amount of internal bleeding, a sprained ankle, and several cuts under her clothing. The cut to her thigh was disturbingly close to her femoral artery, a fact she would not be sharing with the angry hanyo across from her. The healing process would take a while but Kikyo would be able to cut down her recovery time significantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much to Kikyo’s relief, at some point Kagome had passed out, most likely from exhaustion. “I’m going to have to clean her thigh and calf wound before I start. I’ll be able to start the healing process tonight but it will take a few hours every day and she’ll need to be here for at least two weeks,” she informed Inuyasha. She looked up and was surprised to see him slump to the floor. The calming of his yoki took quite a bit of strain off of Kikyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, she’s gonna be alright?” he asked. “Nothing...nothing permanent? She’s not going to...to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be alright. I just need time,” she said and let her hands drop to her sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha let his head fall against the back of the sofa and took a few shaky breaths.“I need to call her mother, too. Is it alright if she comes here?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. She can stay overnight if she wants. I have a guest bedroom where Kagome’s bed will be.” She motioned for Inuyasha to approach. “I need to get her cleaned up a little before I start. You can stay by her side until I need to use my reiki again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha was up and standing over Kagome before Kikyo could take a single step. He looked down at the unconscious woman, his eyes shining. The smell of her blood had to be wreaking havoc on his senses though he was an exemplary job restraining his yoki and emotions. The way he ghosted his fingers over Kagome’s bruised throat, the choked sound he made, the way his other hand clenched in the bed sheet all made Kikyo’s chest tighten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left them alone to grab what she needed to clean Kagome’s wounds. Perhaps Inuyasha would relax if she covered the smell of blood with antiseptic. Hanyo could be even more intense than full yokai when it came to protecting their partners; they had all the yokai instincts plus a full range of very human emotions. It could be a frustrating and dangerous combination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she returned to the living room, supplies in hand, Inuyasha was still by Kagome’s side. He was holding her hand and running the fingers of his other hand up and down her arm. She approached slowly, waiting for him to look up. When he did, she held up what she’d brought, offering to let him help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they cleaned and dressed Kagome’s calf and thigh. She let Inuyasha tend to all the minor cuts, the small acts of healing slowly steadying his yoki. His hands shook less and his breathing calmed with every gentle swipe of cloth and every carefully applied bandage. By the time they were finished, he’d adopted a steady but grim expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should call her mother now,” Kikyo said, placing a hand on his arm to draw his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and stepped away, pulling his phone out as he went. Kikyo turned her attention back to Kagome, knowing it was time to start the more important part of her healing. She raised her hands and let her light cover her patient’s body again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started with the internal bleeding and cracked ribs as they would cause the most complications if left untreated. For some wounds, she could start the healing process and then let the body take over. With something like a broken bone or internal bleeding, she would need to complete the entire process herself to be sure there weren’t any problems. It was a large drain on her reiki and Kikyo would need to sleep for several extra hours to replenish it but it would be well worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Inuyasha talking to Kagome’s mother and concentrated on her task until he was done. Shiori would have to be contacted since Kagome’s healing would take up most of Kikyo’s time and energy over the next couple of weeks. She didn’t have any plans outside of taking care of the injured woman; this was Kikyo’s fault and she would fix it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s on her way over.” Inuyasha’s voice made her look up. “I, uh...I’ll be leaving for a little while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo cocked an eyebrow. “To go where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to try to find whoever did this. I can’t let it happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything rash,” Kikyo warned. “She’s going to need you here as she gets better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but...” He looked away and shook his head. “I need to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come back quickly. I do not want to have to tell her you’re not here when she wakes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got him to look back at her. “I’ll come back as soon as I can, I promise. I won’t abandon her. Just promise me you won’t let her leave here until I return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo looked down at her patient and shook her head. “It’s going to be several days before she’s well enough to go anywhere but...I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one last longing look at Kagome, he nodded, touched his charm to shorten his hair and change his eyes, and bounded through the front door. All Kikyo could do was continue to heal Kagome and hope he came back in one piece.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Just past sunset, using the waning light to his advantage, Inuyasha hurried down a dark alley. The scent of Kagome’s blood, her fear, and her two hanyo attackers was still fresh as he followed the stomach-churning smell. He found her phone first, lying on the grimy brick near the back of the dead-end alley. It was cracked in several places but turned on with no issue, showing several missed calls and texts. He would need to contact her friends...their friends, to let them know what happened. He also needed to get to her car and retrieve the box, at her insistence. Luckily, her keys stayed in her pocket through her attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoured the rest of the area but came up empty-handed. Whoever cleaned up after the attack was thorough, leaving only scents and her phone behind. His blood boiled as his mind pictured what they may have done to her. He hadn’t wanted to push her, as weak and hurt as she was, to give him details. His only concern was getting her to someone to tend to her extensive injuries. So now his imagination was left to run wild and he didn’t like anything it came up with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never should have let her leave the shrine by herself. He should have gone to get her the second she called him, panicked and sobbing. He should have left to find her earlier when she took too long getting home. He should have fucking been there to protect her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arm shot out and the brick on the wall to his left cracked and crumbled as he slammed his fist into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, my, what an angry puppy. What did the wall do to deserve that kind of treatment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha jerked around to face the source of the taunting feminine voice. Standing not 20 feet away and looking out of place in the dingy alley was a woman wearing a burgundy blouse tucked neatly into a black pencil skirt. Her hair was pulled into a tidy bun with two white feathers adorning it. In one hand she held a fan, white as the feathers with sweeping red streaks through it. She snapped the fan closed and tapped it on her shoulder, her other arm crossed beneath her breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha sniffed the air to catch the woman’s scent but she didn’t seem to have one. He narrowed his eyes and tensed, warning bells going off in his head. “Just who the hell are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked and let the hand holding her fan drop to her side. “Having trouble with your nose, puppy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit fucking calling me that, bitch.” Did she know who he was? She shouldn’t be able to tell he was an inu-hanyo with the concealment charm on...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph, angry indeed. You won’t catch my scent.” She raised the fan and swirled it above her head and the air in the alley shifted. A steady breeze pushed at Inuyasha’s back, ruffling his clothes and carrying the smells of the alley away from him. Looking smug, she once again let her hand drop to her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breeze died and the smell of grime and blood assaulted him again. “Keh. Cute trick but you still haven’t answered my question. Who are you and what the hell do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s where things get complicated, you see. Originally, I was sent to kill you but that was before your little miko tried to burn a hole in one of my boss’s minions,” she said, confirming she was connected to Kagome’s attackers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha growled and lunged forward, swiping his concealed claws at the woman. She jumped back, swiping her fan and pushing him off his feet with a powerful burst of wind. He landed on his back and slid into the wall behind him, grunting with the impact. It hadn’t hurt but it did manage to knock the air from his lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not here to fight you,” she said as she landed gracefully on her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking care,” he replied, pushing himself up the wall to stand. “Your boss tried to kill someone I care about and I don’t let that kind of shit slide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he wasn’t planning on killing her; she was going to be his honored guest. You’ll be glad to know the two idiots responsible for hurting her are dead now since they managed to botch a simple interrogation and kidnapping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kidnapping? Fuck, he was never letting her out of his sight again. “Your boss sounds like a real nice fucking guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall to her right. “He’s the worst, if you must know. Unfortunately, my employment and its terms are non-negotiable.” Sighing, she looked at him with what could almost be mistaken as pity. “He’s going to get his hands on your miko, however long it takes. You’re only alive because he thinks he can use you to get to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha fought the urge to take another swipe at her. Her nonchalance was pissing him off and he needed to vent his anger somewhere. But she had information. “Why’s he so interested in her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, now you’re asking the right questions. Sorry to say, but I don’t have the answers; I am woefully under-informed. I do know he was ruffled after your miko’s little performance in this very alley,” she said, sweeping a hand in front of herself. “Don’t know exactly what she did, but he was not happy. You may want to keep this to yourself but only one of those men walked, or rather, ran out of this alley alive today. That woman packs quite the punch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Kagome managed to kill one of her attackers. Did she know? He didn’t imagine that would sit well with her; she was too kind to kill lightly. And now someone wanted to use him to get to her? He would have to be extra careful until he got back behind Kikyo’s barrier. A sudden gust of wind refocused his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While this has been a fun little chat, I really must be going.” One of the feathers from her hair was now large enough to hold a person and was floating away with her on it. “Oh, almost forget. I was supposed to tell you that if you turn over the miko, my boss will clear your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growled. “Like I would ever-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waved her hand. “Yes, I know. I’m just the messenger.” Her feather started to rise higher into the air, then she was gone, riding the wind quickly away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha picked Kagome’s phone back up, having dropped it when he was blown off his feet. He unlocked it (she’d changed her passcode to his birthday) and went to her contacts to start making phone calls. He would call Miroku first so he could contact Sango while Inuyasha called Shippo and then...well, he was still debating that course of action. He stalked down the alley, heading in the direction of Kagome’s scent to find her car. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in almost 50 years, Koga was having doubts. He’d been so damn sure that the stupid mutt was a murderer, so convinced that he was right, that he’d never stopped to even consider that he may be wrong about him. Hell, even Inuyasha’s half-brother had harbored doubts early on and Sesshomaru hated the mutt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he’d come across that woman, Kagome. At first, he figured she’d been pulled in by some elaborate sob story painting Inuyasha as the victim. Koga’s plan had been to find a weakness and use her to get to his target. That proved much harder than he thought and he’d scrapped that plan the second she slapped him. She wasn’t the type to be intimidated, clearly. And, despite his talk, he wouldn’t hurt her just to get what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then everything turned on its head when the woman started playing 20 questions, ending her game by declaring him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the mutt innocent. That’s when the doubts turned from whispers to shouts. He knew some of the old miko from history had unique powers that they tended to try to keep hidden. Was it possible that she had her own gift? Could she detect lies? Read his thoughts? Look into his heart?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fucking creepy, whatever it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still hadn’t told anybody about the encounter. Whatever she’d done, he didn’t want to be responsible for exposing a powerful miko. No, he had a pretty good idea of what happened to people with spiritual powers, though he would never advertise that knowledge. He valued his life, thank you very much. He’d thought, however briefly, that maybe Inuyasha was using her but had banished the thought. Given her suspected power, she’d see right through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there was another layer of doubt. That woman had some ability to read people and she thought the mutt was innocent. Could he have been wrong this whole fucking time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting in his kitchen, his dinner getting cold in front of him while he contemplated, when his phone started to vibrate. He snatched it off the table and glared at the unknown number. It was probably some scam but he liked to have fun with those and he needed a distraction so he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, state your business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow, you even answer the phone like an asshole.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It couldn’t be. It couldn't. Fucking. Be. “Who the fuck is this?” he asked, barely suppressing a growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t be fucking stupid. And before you ask, no, I’m not turning myself in.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was unbelievable and ridiculous but there was no denying it. He shot to his feet, his chair scraping across the floor. “You’ve got some fucking balls-” He was ready to unleash a tirade and let 50 years of anger tear a verbal hole in this fucker’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the mutt wouldn’t let him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you just wait a second. I need you to listen to me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said and Koga couldn’t ignore the strained quality of his voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone attacked Kagome and she...she’s hurt...bad.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koga waited, sure an accusation would come next. But it didn’t. “What’s that got to do with me?” he asked, sounding callous, trying not to show the concern he was actually feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need your help.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The audacity. He slammed a hand flat on the table rattling his plate and silverware. “Why the fuck would I ever help a mongrel like you?” he asked, already trying to think of who he’d call to start looking into the attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear Inuyasha sigh and mumble something about mangy wolves and not having time for this shit. There were some tapping sounds and Koga’s phone buzzed against his ear. As he pulled the phone away from his head to check the message, Inuyasha started talking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s where I am right now. It’s where I’ll stay if you agree to hear me out, alone. I don’t give a shit about myself or my safety or my fucking life. My only concern right now is her. They could have killed her or taken her and done who the fuck knows what. I want to know who it was and I want to keep her safe. That’s all that matters right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he growled into the phone. “Don’t move, I’ll come alone. But this better not be bullshit or I’m kicking your ass before I fucking kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fair enough.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in 20 minutes,” Koga said and hung up. He could make it in 10 but he had a few phone calls to make.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It had been a long time since Kikyo used her reiki to such an extent. Outside of being tiring, it also left her with an abundance of time to get inside her head, usually to her detriment. In those times, her guilt took center stage, the names of those she’d sealed dancing through her head, taunting her. She wanted to find them all, unseal them, teach them how to nurture and focus their power. It was selfish; they would all be killed for their gift eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome was supposed to be the one exception. She was supposed to be too powerful to be another victim, another page in the binder. Inuyasha should have been an extra layer of protection. But he couldn’t watch her 24/7. Kikyo was a fool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It probably wasn’t even possible to replace Kagome’s seals at this point. Her reiki would break through with ease now that she had some training. Once the last barrier was removed-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. Something wasn’t right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo focused on Kagome’s still recovering reiki, searching for her last seal. How had she not noticed? She’d been so focused on healing, she hadn’t caught the change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last barrier was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It must have happened during the attack. Did Kagome know? She may have been able to feel it, like something snapping deep in her soul. The rush of power would have been dazzling and left anyone with yokai blood either dead or purified to their human state. Maybe that’s how she’d escaped. Kikyo would need to find out more about the attack when Kagome was awake and up to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock at the front door, startling Kikyo from her thoughts. She called for whoever it was to come in, turning her attention back to healing. She figured the visitor was Kagome’s mother since she hadn’t contacted Shiori yet. The door opened and Mrs. Higurashi stumbled through pulling a rolling suitcase behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes immediately found her daughter, surrounded by the healing light of Kikyo’s reiki. “Is she alright?” She asked, closing the door and rushing to her daughter’s side. Her eyes darted between Kagome’s injuries, hands coming up to rest on the bed’s guardrail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to be fine, Mrs. Higurashi,” Kikyo said in a soothing tone she’d perfected over the years. “I just need time to heal her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please call me Mayumi. And-” Her eyes widened and she looked up at Kikyo. “Heal her? The light...that’s what you’re doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo nodded and pulled her hands back. “It is my gift, though it doesn’t always feel like one,” she said. She needed a break and a serious discussion with Kagome’s mother was in order. Kagome’s injuries were no longer immediately life-threatening so she could afford to walk away and let the woman rest. “How much has your daughter told you about her training?” Kikyo asked, leading them to the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat, Mrs. Higurashi’s body angled so that she could keep an eye on Kagome. The room was quiet enough that they could hear Kagome’s steady breathing. The smell of antiseptic was starting to fade but was still clear even to their human noses. At least it was better than the smell of blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She hasn’t told me much,” Mrs. Higurashi said with a sigh. “She told me she had reiki, you unsealed her, and that she was training to be able to hide it and use it. I knew there was more but I figured she would tell me when she was ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo nodded and debated with herself over how much to reveal. She didn’t want to scare the woman but she also wanted her to know the reality of the situation. “That is all true,” she started. “There is more to it though. She-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is her life in danger?” the other woman suddenly asked. “Did they...was she attacked because of her power?” Her hands curled and uncurled in her lap, her eyes still focused solely on her daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo took a deep breath, letting her training as a doctor dictate her next words. She always hated delivering bad news. “With her reiki unsealed, she will always be in some degree of danger. As for what happened today, I can not be sure.” Kikyo looked back over at Kagome, debating. “It really should be up to her when and how much she wants you to know.” She looked back at Mrs. Higurashi who was finally looking at Kikyo. “I will, however, answer any questions that you have to the best of my ability. You know your daughter better than I and I’ll trust you to know where to draw the line.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Higurashi’s eyes hardened, her jaw set in determination. “Tell me everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo nodded and started from the beginning. “It all started when I passed your newborn daughter’s bassinet in the maternity ward nursery…”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Naraku, sitting on his office floor, picked up two glowing clay jars, one in each hand. They hummed slightly at his touch, calling to him. He had an infestation to take care of and these two jars would be the start of the solution. The dog, the two miko, the hoshi, the wolf, and the bat would all need to be dealt with, in time. These things couldn’t be rushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older miko was nothing but a nuisance and he would show no mercy with her. She would be the first. The hoshi and the woman he associated with would be taken care of more subtly. Plans for their misfortune were already in motion. The wolf and the bat could wait until things cooled off and neither would be much of a challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger miko...He wanted to use the younger miko to help add to his collection but taking her was going to be more difficult. The dog would be his link to her; he could be eliminated as soon as the miko was procured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always had a plan, always stayed a few steps ahead of where he needed to be. Nobody who could hinder him was ever left alive, he made sure of that. Allies and enemies alike were dealt with accordingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naraku brought the two jars close to his chest and set another part of his plan in motion.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Making Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inuyasha and Koga meet, Miroku gets an odd assignment and does something he's been putting off, and Kagome answers some questions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Inuyasha leaned against the hood of Kagome’s broken-down car, fidgeting and sighing. The streetlight above him hummed and flickered, struggling to illuminate the deserted side street. In front of him, Shippo sat on the curb staring at his phone and shooting occasional glances toward the nearby intersection where, any minute now, they were expecting to see Koga’s car. The impending encounter had Inuyasha’s instincts begging him to run, disappear before the threat was upon him; he was doing his best to ignore his instincts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because now he knew what was in the box. Now he understood Kagome’s frantic phone call. Now Kikyo’s insistence that Kagome learn to hide her powers made a lot more sense. Now Kagome’s life may always be in danger and he was the only one who could protect her. Now he was determined to be by her side at all times so that today never happened again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could have died today. Despite what that breezy bitch said, Kagome could have died. And where was he when she needed him? Pacing around, waiting, delaying. Every one of Kagome’s injuries weighed heavily on his conscience because he knew he should have been there. He’d do anything to protect her and facing Koga was a small price to pay to make sure he didn’t fail her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed away from the car and started to pace along the sidewalk behind Shippo. Small hints of Kagome’s scent, not yet tainted by the fear and blood from her attack, invaded his senses. His yoki was boiling under his skin, itching to be near her, to confirm that she was alright. He needed to make this meeting quick and get back to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he made another circuit between a utility pole and the front of Kagome’s car, his stomach let out an audible rumble. There was a ramen shop nearby and the smell was getting to him. He hadn’t eaten since early morning and all the worrying and running and fighting mysterious women in alleys was catching up to him. The woosh of a passing car made Shippo look up then glance over his shoulder at Inuyasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should eat something. You know she’d scold you for skipping meals,” Shippo said, standing up to stretch. “Want me to head to the ramen place while you wait?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha shook his head. “No, I want us both here when he shows up. I’ll survive another hour without food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flash of a turn signal then the sweep of bright headlights made them both look toward the street corner. A dark sedan made the turn then pulled past Kagome’s car and parked against the curb in front of the two waiting men. The engine cut off, the driver’s side door opened, and Koga stepped out, eyes immediately focusing on the disguised Inuyasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mutt,” he said, not bothering to hide the scowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fleabag,” Inuyasha returned, the same look mirrored on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morons,” Shippo said and stepped between the pair. “Let’s try to remember why we’re here.” He looked at Inuyasha who stopped scowling but didn’t take his eyes off of Koga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I was the only one who had to come alone,” Koga said, nodding at Shippo. “You make the charm he’s wearing? That level of concealment is a big no-no, though I’m sure you already knew that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shippo rolled his eyes. “I’m not obligated to answer that. I’m only here to make sure you two don’t spend the entire time fighting. This is about Kagome, not you two idiots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koga just shrugged. “Not a cop, don’t give two shits about illegal charms. I was just gonna comment on the quality; I can’t smell or feel a thing from him. I’d know that scowl anywhere though, disguise or not.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “How about we grab some food since you interrupted my dinner, then we can talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We talk while we eat,” Inuyasha said, tucking the issue with his concealment away to ask about later. He grabbed Shippo’s arm and started hauling him up the sidewalk. He didn’t stop to see if Koga was following but footsteps and grumbling confirmed that he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got their ramen to go because their constant bickering was earning odd looks from the employees. They couldn’t decide where to hold their clandestine meeting and after much arguing, mostly through bites and sips of ramen, the only thing they could agree on was sitting in a car. Koga’s car, specifically, with him in the back so he couldn’t just drive off with Inuyasha and Shippo as hostages. They threw away their empty bowls (and chopsticks so nobody ended up with one jammed down their throat) and climbed into the car. Shippo settled in the back with Koga while Inuyasha took the passenger seat in front of Shippo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright mutt, start talking,” Koga said once they were settled. “And for the record, I’m only doing this for Kagome. She doesn’t deserve whatever she has to deal with on your behalf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the record,” Inuyasha said, grinding his teeth, “you’re a fucking asshole. Don’t act like you fucking know her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re the one who called me.” Koga leaned back and crossed his arms, looking like a petulant teenager.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t going to get anywhere at this rate so Inuyasha took a deep breath and did his best to start playing nice. “I don’t even know where to start this shit,” he said under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You start with Kagome,” Shippo supplied helpfully. “You’re doing this for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha nodded once and started talking. Between him and Shippo, they gave Koga a full account of the day, from their discoveries in the box to Kagome’s assault to the woman in the alley. They didn’t mention that the box was in the other car, not willing to risk Koga confiscating it. Koga only interrupted a few times to ask questions, mostly interested in the woman Inuyasha encountered in the alley. By the time they finished, the car was getting stuffy and Inuyasha was wrinkling his nose at the overwhelming stench of wolf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why call me?” Koga asked when they were finished. “Pretty bold to ask for help from someone you accused of murder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha dug his nails into his palms, his muscles twitching in an attempt to not gouge Koga’s eyes out. “Kagome says you’re innocent and I have to consider that she’s right,” he said, forcing the words out. “Now I need you to figure out that I’m innocent so I can clear my name. I need to be able to move freely to protect her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning forward a little, Koga gave him an appraising look, his eyes focusing on the charm around Inuyasha’s neck. “Answer something for me,” he said, raising his gaze to meet Inuyasha’s. “Everything else from 50 years ago aside, you had to know what happened to Izayoi. Why the hell did you stay hidden and let her die?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only warning Koga had was Inuyasha's growl, low and dangerous. There was no holding back as Inuyasha launched himself between the seats towards his target. Koga was out of the car in a flash, leaving only empty air for Inuyasha to swipe at. Halfway between the seats, Inuyasha jerked his head towards the open door and snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You leave her out of this.” His voice was low and frighteningly calm, rumbling with his fury. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shippo gripped his shoulder. “This isn’t helping,” he said, tightening his hold slightly before letting go and sitting back again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koga moved a little closer to the car and bent down far enough to see Inuyasha’s face. “It’s a fair question and you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha answered with a question of his own, his anger only growing. “And what the fuck did you do to help her? You were free, you could have stopped it. You claimed to be my parent’s friend but you let them take her. You did nothing to save my mother and maybe you didn’t kill my father but you were supposed to have his back that day and you didn’t. To top it off, you never even bothered to consider that I could have been innocent. You failed all three of us so don’t fucking question me about shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his words, Koga dropped to the ground and leaned his back against the side of the car. “You think I don’t fucking know I failed? You think I haven’t lived with that shit every damn day for almost 50 fucking years?” He slammed a fist down on the asphalt but there was no bite to his words. He sounded...defeated. “I tried to stop them, you know. They wouldn’t let me anywhere near her, said she was too valuable to the investigation. Before I knew it, she was gone.” He looked up at the two men in the car, shaking his head. “After what you told me today, I don’t think it would have mattered. If you hadn’t gone into hiding, all three of you would be dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A solemn silence fell over them and Inuyasha let himself fall back into his seat. Koga made the whole thing sound like a conspiracy and Inuyasha found that he couldn't discount the possibility. He’d never thought about why his father was murdered, too blinded by his obsession with Koga's betrayal. His anger clouded his judgment and cost him valuable time that he could have been using to figure out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of worrying so much about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know,” Inuyasha said, breaking the silence. “I didn’t know they ‘arrested’ her until recently. I knew she died but...but I thought she was attacked for letting me go. I let the old man put me under a seal for the last 40 something years so I wouldn’t have to deal with their deaths. It was too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A complete seal?” asked Koga. “So you’ve basically been in a spiritual coma for most of your life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha nodded. “It didn’t help. I still had to deal with everything when I woke up. But at least I had…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you had what?” Koga asked when Inuyasha paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had some help dealing with shit.” He shook his head and sighed. “And now she’s hurt and I feel like it’s my fault because I couldn’t be with her to protect her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koga stood, shutting the back door and opening the front to climb in next to Inuyasha. He draped his wrists over the steering wheel and let his head drop back against the headrest. “Will you let me talk to Kagome and ask her what happened?” he asked, turning his head to look at Inuyasha. “I think it’s all connected and if it is, you’re both in some serious shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha glanced back at Shippo who nodded. “Yeah,” he said to Koga. “Day after tomorrow. Give her some time to recover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. And…” He sighed and gripped the steering wheel. “And I’ll start looking into clearing your name.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“It’s definitely suspicious, right?” Miroku paced in front of his girlfriend, his feet thumping lightly on the wood floor of the dojo. He looked out of place, still dressed in his suit for work. “Am I being paranoid?” He stopped and looked at Sango.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head and her ponytail fell over her shoulder. Her fingers toyed with a stray thread that had made its way free from the seam of her leggings. “After the other day, everything feels suspicious.” After the box, after what happened to Kagome, after the call from Inuyasha...the world was suddenly a much darker place than it had been two days ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miroku sank down on the wooden bench beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She immediately let her head rest against his shoulder and sighed. Miroku’s fingers on his free hand brushed against the bulge of the ring box in his pants pocket, a reminder of what he’d been delaying. In an effort to make sure his proposal was perfect, he’d put it off and now...now their friends were in danger and it felt inappropriate. With Kagome injured and Inuyasha facing his past, Miroku’s priorities had shifted. And after the incident at work...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been called to his boss’s office that morning and given an ‘assignment’ out of the blue. Onigumo wanted him to campaign (there wasn’t an election coming up) at the very edges of their district (where only about 2% of votes came from). It was a two-week job that would take him to some very remote locations and required travel on dangerous and deserted mountain roads. And the expenses and travel were already arranged...for two people...him and his girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was suspicious as hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go see Kagome now, try to get there before Koga does,” Sango said but made no move to get up. “But I don’t think we should tell her about today. She’s got enough on her plate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miroku laid his head on top of hers and tightened his arm around her. “I agree. Just, a minute before we go.” Inappropriate or not, bad timing or not, he’d waited too long already. If they were in danger, if something happened to him or Sango (though he would die before he let anything happen to her), he didn’t want to have any regrets. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sango,” he started, pulling away so he could face her, “this may not seem like the right time to do this but I feel I’ve waited long enough.” He held the open ring box between them, the round cut diamond sparkling brightly and surrounded by a ring of smaller but no less brilliant gems. “Would you…?” His heart sped up to a frantic pace as he watched her reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Her gaze flickered between his face and the ring a few times before locking eyes with him. “Why now?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart skipped a beat as his mouth went dry. “B-because, I just-” He didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t ruin the mood; not that there was much of a mood to begin with. “There’s so much happening and you...I’ve been planning this for a while, Sango. You are my entire world and not a day goes by that I don’t see a future spent with you and only you. I love you so much and if things take a turn or if something happens then I want you to know just how much you mean to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Miroku,” she said, shaking her head. “You didn’t need to propose for that but...but yes, you inappropriate idiot with the worst timing. Yes, I’ll marry you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their celebration was subdued but happy, a few tears rolling down both their cheeks as they embraced. Whatever happened from here, Miroku would have no regrets. He only hoped Kagome and Inuyasha understood his desire to propose and share the news, despite the turmoil their lives were in currently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s about time we got out of here,” Sango said, sniffling a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miroku nodded and reluctantly pulled away. “We should get cleaned up first. Though I’m sure there will be more tears today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango hummed in agreement and they both stood, sharing a quick kiss before parting to get ready.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They were all staring at her and it was making her uncomfortable. No, she couldn’t explain why her reiki didn’t zap the assholes that assaulted her. No, she didn’t know their names. No, she never actually saw the one who grabbed her, held her, and kicked her repeatedly. No, she didn’t want to talk about it anymore. No, three days to recover wasn’t enough to deal with this interrogation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But yes, she would recognize their voices if she heard them again. Yes, they were asking about Kikyo. Yes, it was a planned attack. Yes, the one she saw had a spider tattoo. And yes, she did burn the hell out of it, thank you very much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha, ever the worrier, hadn’t left her side since she woke up the day before. It was sweet and endearing and she wanted to shock him with her reiki just to get a minute to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> dammit. She understood, she really did. Her body still hurt, though all but her major injuries were healed, her reiki was still recovering, and she saw horrible things when she closed her eyes. It was an unpleasant experience at the best of times and her boyfriend, whom she loved dearly, was just worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she needed some space to process and instead, she was stuck in this stupid bed...and she had an audience. Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Shippo, her mother...Koga! How had that even happened? Why weren’t he and Inuyasha trying to kill each other?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kami, she needed a minute and she wasn’t going to get it, was she?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koga stood from his spot sitting against the back of the sofa. “Can I see what was in the box?” He asked, looking over at Kikyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and motioned for him to follow her. “I have some other documents in my office that could use a fresh pair of eyes.” Their voices trailed off as Koga followed her down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now they trusted Koga with sensitive information. Perfect. Amazing. When had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened</span>
  <em>
    <span>?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why tell her anything at this point?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha sighed beside her, his hand gripping hers a little tighter. Sango and Miroku, who’d been sitting together on the sofa, came over to join them. They looked nervous and Kagome didn’t miss the way they kept gazing at each other or the way Sango was holding her left hand, still tangled with Miroku’s right, slightly behind herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miroku cleared his throat. “We, uh, have some good news.” He sounded hesitant, probably worried about the poor timing of his announcement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sango held up her hand, finally untangling her fingers from Miroku’s. Her ring gleamed prettily and she blushed, the corners of her mouth twitching. “I said yes,” she said and looked at Kagome expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did they think she wouldn’t be happy for them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome grabbed her hand and pulled her into a light hug (because her ribs still hurt like a bitch). “I’m so happy for you two,” she said and gave Miroku a thumbs up over Sango’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shippo came over and the group of friends had a subdued celebration of sorts. Hugs were shared, tears were shed, and promises for a more appropriate celebration were made. Inuyasha even joined in, having grown closer to everyone over the last few weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome was quick to wave them all away, insisting that they go enjoy the rest of their day. There wasn’t much else to do until Kagome was healed anyway. Finally, the only people left in the room were her, Inuyasha, and her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to head back to the shrine to grab you some things,” her mother said, coming over to gingerly hug Kagome. “I’ll be back later tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Thanks, mama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they realized it, Inuyasha and Kagome were alone and Kagome realized she didn’t want that minute to herself anymore. “Inuyasha, could you take me out to the garden?” she asked, doing her best to pull off puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started to pick her up gently, even as he protested. “You know it’s chilly. The last thing you need is to get sick while you’re recovering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snuggled into his chest and gripped the front of his shirt, taking in his woodsy scent. “I’m sure you’ll keep me warm. Besides, the fresh air will be good for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took them to a more secluded part of the garden, past the little archway so they couldn’t be seen from the house. Kagome’s continued insistence that her legs worked perfectly fine was ignored as he plopped down on the ground with her sideways in his lap. A small breeze curled wisps of their hair together and Kagome shivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you’d be cold,” Inuyasha said and wrapped his arms completely around her, curling his body around hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome felt warm and safe. “And I knew you’d protect me from the cold,” she said into his chest. She was still sore and she was still tired but none of that mattered when she was in his arms. Goons with spider tattoos and menacing voices couldn’t hurt her now. She let her mind drift as the soothing sound of trickling water and the high tinkle of a wind chime lulled her into peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha nuzzled the top of her head and placed a gentle kiss there, sighing. One hand rested on her waist while the other traced a pattern on her arm from her shoulder to her elbow. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Inuyasha spoke. “I’m sorry, Kagome. I...I should have been there to protect you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation and she had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last. “Stop apologizing,” she said, looking up and tugging on a lock of his hair. “We’ve talked about this. You couldn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I could have,” he said, interrupting her. “I could have left to find you at any point. I could have met you at Miroku’s. I could have stayed on the phone with you while you drove. I did everything wrong and look what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I could have called you when my car broke down,” she said, suddenly angry at the whole situation. “I could have had my car repaired. I could have called a tow truck and stayed with the car. I could have called literally any of my friends for a ride.” She cupped his cheek and turned his face towards her. “It’s my own stupid fault so please, stop blaming yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped her wrist and pressed her hand more firmly against his skin, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. “I know, I just...what if they...fuck, they could have taken you or…” He knew he was rambling and not making sense but the words he wanted to say just wouldn’t come. “I can’t lose you. I can’t lose anyone else I...I...dammit.” His hand moved up her arm, past her elbow to her shoulder, his fingers lightly ghosting over her skin. A light touch tickled her neck then his hand was in her hair and holding the back of her head so he could tilt her face up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She followed his motions eagerly and sighed when she found his lips. The gentle press turned into a series of soft pecks on and around her mouth, her chin, her nose. She giggled when he playfully licked the tip of her nose then moaned softly when she thought of other places his tongue could go. Her moan must have been a cue because he moved to her neck, peppering her tender skin with feather-light kisses and more licks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft rumble drew her hands to his chest and down to the hard plains of his stomach to play with the hem of his shirt. She wanted to feel his skin, feel the vibrations of that rumble under her fingers, feel his muscles twitch as she explored. She drew in a harsh breath when he nipped her ear and her ribs protested the strain, reminding her that this wasn’t the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha pulled back and mumbled an apology. “Sorry, got a little carried away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S’ok,” she said, her mind a little hazy. “I didn’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome, I-” he stopped, locking eyes with her. “From now on I’ll always be there to protect you, with my life if it comes to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, that’s not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I know but I can’t let this happen again.” His face softened and he brushed her hair over her shoulder. He met her gaze and knew what he had to say. “I need to know that you’ll be safe. I need...I need you, Kagome. I just...I love you, so much. I can’t lose you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome gasped and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. A light dusting of pink highlighted Inuyasha’s cheeks and nose but his eyes never wavered from hers. Her vision blurred and she blinked to clear it. “I love you too, stupid,” she said and buried her face in his chest so he couldn’t see her tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, that’s not nice. And you know I can tell you’re crying.” He breathed a sigh of relief, his heart feeling lighter than it had in days. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a lingering kiss on the crown of her head. “We’re in this together,” he whispered into her hair. “No matter what.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Well that could have gone better,” Koga mumbled as he wandered back into Kikyo’s living room and plopped down in a chair. He went to put his feet up on the coffee table but a withering glare from Kikyo stopped him. Instead, he leaned back in the chair and crossed his ankle over his knee. “I knew he wasn’t going to like being kept out of the loop for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tough shit,” Inuyasha said from his place on the sofa next to Kagome. “He’s all caught up now so he can get over it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome elbowed him lightly. “Be nice. He sided with Koga and now they’re both trying to prove you’re innocent. That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh. Whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koga rolled his eyes and glanced down at his phone. He had several messages he needed to check from his two assistants and he was waiting on a few from Sesshomaru. They’d arranged a meeting in a week’s time between Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome to lay everything on the table and get everyone on the same page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he...Did he mention my parent’s estate? The house?” Inuyasha asked, his ears turned toward Koga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koga nodded. “Give him a few weeks and you can have full access.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha heaved a sigh and sat back, wrapping an arm around a smiling Kagome. She leaned into his side and kissed him on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longer Koga spent watching and talking to Inuyasha the more he realized how blinded he’d become that day in the woods. He’d spent so long with this image in his head of Inuyasha as a cold-blooded killer that it was difficult to see anything past the end of his own nose. Slowly though, that image was being replaced by the memory of the stubborn teenager who’d adored his mother and idolized his father. He’d known Inuyasha when he was just a kid, had babysat him on a few occasions for Toga and Izayoi. Sure, he was stubborn and a little spoiled, but a murderer? Fuck, how had he gotten everything so wrong for so damn long?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he’d just needed to put a face to his anger. Maybe he’d needed someone to blame for his failure. Maybe his rage made him take the easy route to find some sense of justice as quickly as possible. Inuyasha was right there, front and center, easy to hit with all the blame. And it just built over time. Year after year of searching, blaming, and hating had turned him into a man on a misguided mission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hell, maybe he was just fucking incompetent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least Sesshomaru had the excuse of never being around the mutt. It was easy for the stoic asshole to blame a teenager he hadn’t seen since he was in diapers. He also hated just about everyone that wasn’t himself and still held onto the long-dead notion that ‘half-breeds’ were somehow inferior to full yokai. It was a ridiculous opinion but Koga knew what they said about old dogs and new tricks. Having a hanyo brother probably didn’t help Sesshomaru’s attitude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now, as he watched Inuyasha lean down to nuzzle Kagome’s neck (those two needed a fuking room), he realized that Sesshomaru may end up with another ‘half-breed’ in the family at some point. Which made him realize something else and raised a question he probably shouldn’t ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, dog-breath.” But he was going to anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha scowled at him. “Fucking what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, fuck-face. I just wanna ask a question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then drop the fucking pet names and ask it, asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He may not be a murderer, but Koga still wanted to punch him. “What happens if you two lovebirds try to have a kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were two gasps, a growl, and some embarrassed stuttering in response to his question. Kagome and Inuyasha had both turned interesting shades of red and were avoiding eye contact with one another. Mrs. Higurashi’s eyes were wide and, in Koga’s opinion, hopeful as she looked over at her daughter and Inuyasha. Kikyo was giving him a flat look and shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koga just shrugged. “It’s a fair question. Never heard of a miko and a yokai getting on well enough to wanna make a baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must you be so crass?” Kikyo glared at him then sighed. “Although I must admit, it is a good question. In all my research, I’ve never seen a baby born between someone with yoki and someone with reiki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are not having this conversation,” Kagome said, seemingly recovered from her initial embarrassment. “We, as in Inuyasha and myself, will worry about that when we need to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking absolutely mortified at this point, Inuyasha turned wide eyes towards Kagome. His expression softened and a small smile formed as he locked eyes with his miko. Koga supposed the wonder in Inuyasha’s eyes made sense. Given his circumstances, Inuyasha probably never imagined he could have a relationship, let alone start a family. If he’d had any lingering doubts regarding 50 years ago, Koga banished them right then. He still wanted to punch the stupid mutt in his stupid face but he also planned to make it his personal mission to clear Inuyasha’s name so he and the strange miko he was obviously in love with could have their damn happy ending.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo cleared her throat, drawing everyone’s attention. “As enlightening as this has been, it’s getting late and Kagome needs more rest. I suggest you all leave her be for a while so she can heal without any added stress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koga looked around at Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kagome’s mother then back up at Kikyo. “Ya know, you can just tell me to leave. It’s not like the other two are going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kikyo drew her lips to a line before responding. “I was just trying to be polite.” She hesitated and glanced over at Kagome who gave her a quick thumbs up. “Alright Koga, take your...behind and go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome giggled, Inuyasha snorted, and Mrs. Higurashi could be seen covering her smile. Even Kikyo looked like she was trying not to let the corners of her mouth twitch. What a fucking group they all made. He’d take them over the dog and the frog any day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I know when I’ve overstayed my welcome.” He stood and stretched, heading to the genkan to put to his shoes. “I’ll keep you all in the loop until next week. See ya.” He gave everyone a quick wave as he made his way out the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>